sakura and the beast
by fairytale-sakura95
Summary: sasuke, being a rich hot model has everything hes ever dreamed for but being a selfish cold hearted jerk has earned him to be cursed by a mysterious creepy man who he denied help. Now he must pay the price by finding someone who can say the words "i love you" before the last petal on the sakura tree falls. will sasuke and sakura fall in love with each other? or will it be to late?
1. troubled mind

Chapter 1: troubled mind

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto kishimoto does.

 **Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction. I know there's going to be a lot of errors ~_~ but hey nobody's perfect. I never imagined it would be this hard to write a story. If at least one person likes this then its more then enough for me =) Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic and please review.**

* * *

It was already 7:00 p.m. and sakura had gotten a phone call from tsunade, her manager. She was needed in the hospital as quickly as possible for an emergency. "Dad I'm going to the hospital there's an emergency and they need me. I'll be back as soon as i can" she announced, walking quickly out the door.

"Okay, just be careful! It's going to get dark soon" replied kizashi who was seated on the couch reading his newspaper.

"I will don't worry!" She smiled, closed the door and sighed. "Well this is going to be a long night, but as long as I can save people's lives then it's worth it". She looked up at the night sky "mom, I hope you're proud of me" she smiled sadly, tucking a strand of her long pink hair behind her ear. Her jade glossy eyes roamed over the empty streets of konoha and started walking towards the hospital.

* * *

"Naruto get me another drink" ordered sasuke, a handsome young man with spiky raven hair and onyx eyes. He shoved the glass cup in the blonde's hands.

"Teme don't you think you had enough drinks already!? You're all drunk and you smell like you just bathed in alcohol" replied Naruto wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Tch, what are hic parties' hic for then? Besides hic your exaggerating I've only hic had like five hic glasses of wine I can handle hic it. Now go get me more or hic ill fire your ass hic." he smirked once he saw the blonde's eyes widen.

"Yea right! You can't even handle yourself. i mean look at you! i don't even know how your still standing" he pointed a finger at him. "I'm not giving you any more wine. let's just go home already this party has no ramen!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

" the raven haired man glared at the blonde. knowing dam well he was ignoring his request for more wine. "Naruto, I don't hic care just get me hic more wine now!" He said between gritted teeth.

"Fine!" the blonde said in defeat. He really didn't want to get fired and sasuke looked scary whenever he was mad which was most of the time even when he was drunk. He walked down the stairs muttering about eating ramen when they got back to the mansion.

Sasuke was in the middle of the stairs, waiting for Naruto to bring him his wine. He didn't know why he was at this party. He never liked them, or why he was drinking so much when he knew he did stupid things while drunk. but he knew the answer very well, today was his parent's anniversary. The day they had died and he didn't want to be at home remembering the tragic events of that night when his brother had slaughtered them. "That bastard, I hope he dies and rots in hell" muttered sasuke angrily to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a girl about his age who came up to him.

"Hi, you must be sasuke uchiha the international model" she said extending her hand to give him a handshake. "We worked together one time for a photo session. it's nice to see you again" she blushed and smiled.

Sasuke wasn't a social person but he made an exception for his job. He didn't like high class people like himself to think that he was rude, he had a reputation to keep up. He kissed her hand which made her blush madly. "You must be sasame the fashion designer I believe?" He was trying not to act drunk but it was difficult to do since he had too many cups of wine.

"Uum...Ye-yes, I'm surprised you would remember me, it's been quite a while" she stuttered.

Sasuke was about to respond but he was interrupted by a tough looking man that was behind him. "Hey you!" He heard him say "did I just see you kiss my girlfriends hand?!" he said angrily.

"It's not what you're thinking love!" Said a frantic sasame. She knew her boyfriend was very possessive and jealous. She saw him walk in front of sasuke and she prayed that he wouldn't hurt him; after all he was one of the greatest boxers in konoha and wouldn't hesitate in hurting him.

"I don't care; he touched your hand and kissed it. Only I can do that!" He grabbed sasuke by the collar of his suit and before he could fight back there was a fist in his face and he found himself rolling down the stairs where he was met by total darkness.

Naruto was walking with the bottle of wine when he saw a guy punch his best friend in the face and how he ended up on the last step of the stairs unconscious. "sasuke!" He ran to him and put him over his shoulder "dam he's heavy" He thought. Everyone at the party had worried looks on their faces as they gathered around to see if sasuke was alright "Its ok, I'll take him to the hospital" he announced to everyone.

Naruto turned around to look at the guy who had punched sasuke. "Hey you bald headed asshole! You better not hurt my friend like that again you heard! Or you're going to be dealing with me, the future president!" He said angrily.

The guy sneered at Naruto he was gona go show that loudmouth not to talk to him like that.

"Oh-oh" thought Naruto as he watched the muscular man walk down the stairs, his girlfriend trying to stop him. "crap, I'm in big trouble" he quickly made his way outside and dialed a number on his phone and waited for the person to pick up.

"Yes? This is shikamaru."

"Shikamaru! It's Naruto. I need to take sasuke to the hospital he fell down the stairs, he probably has a tumor growing already and please hurry up my life is in danger!" He yelled in his cellphone.

Shikamaru winced and put his cell phone far away from his ear "what a drag. He's so troublesome he sighed, alright I'll be there in a minute" he hung up before naruto left him deaf. "Why did I accept this job again?... O yea, I need the money" He got on the car and drove off.

Naruto had sat the unconscious sasuke by a light pole. waiting for shikamaru to arrive "Man is he going to have the biggest hangover of his life tomorrow" he muttered as he watched sasuke sleeping "not even when he's asleep he smiles."

"Hey you! Loudmouth!" yelled the bald headed man from behind him.

naruto froze like a statue. was he going to die today without tasting his beloved ramen? "what do I do!" he Thought as he looked around frantically for a place to hide, then he remembered he still had the bottle of wine in his large pants pocket.

"I came to teach you a lesson **future president** " said the guy mockingly. He cracked his knuckles and grinned when the blonde gulped.

"Y-yea? well so do I" said Naruto and before the guy said anything else he broke the bottle of wine on the guy's bald shiny head.

The guy felt great pain as he held his head an before he fell to the floor either dead or unconscious he heard the loudmouth say "karmas a bi**"" and he fell down.

"O my holy ramen, I killed him!" Said Naruto, eyes wide, He leaned down to check the man's pulse "never mind he's alive but I can't leave him here on the hard floor" and so He dragged him on the grass behind some bushes and left him there. His cellphone rang and he answered "hello!"

"Naruto, one of these days you're going to leave me deaf" said shikamaru raising his voice "anyway, I'm here already where are you?"

"I'm coming i just had something to deal with" he said with a grin.

Shikamaru looked around and saw him coming out of the bushes … "I don't even want to know" he muttered to himself before hanging up and helping him with an unconscious sasuke.

* * *

"Hey shizune, are there any more patients that I need to treat before I leave?" asked sakura in a tired voice.

"O yes, there's a young man that just came in. He's in room 205. He should be your last patient for tonight" she said with a smile. She handed sakura a clipboard with the patient's information.

"thanks. she started making her way to room 205. She felt so tired that all she wanted to do was take a nice warm shower and go to bed. "This nurse uniform is so uncomfortable" she muttered to herself pulling it more down. "I look like a dam hooker" what was tsunade thinking when she gave it to her? She just hoped this guy wasn't another one of those perverts who thought it would be fun to touch her with their filthy hands. she made sure they ended up sleeping until the next day. "I can't wait to go home" she thought as she opened the door to treat her last patient.

 **can you guess who the patient is? I hope you guys liked it plz review. Ill update as soon as possible i wont let you guys down i will finish this story! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: we meet again

Chapter 2: we meet again

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but if I did there would be more sasusaku moments! ^.^

 **Here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it. sorry if sasuke is ooc in this chapter. but he is drunk and just fell down the stairs X]**

* * *

Sakura entered room 205, closing the door slowly behind her. The first person she saw was a thin tall guy sitting down in the corner of the room. He had spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, he had on a black shirt and orange joggers which suited him well for some reason. "Hi, I'm sakura and I'll be attending..." she looked down at her clipboard and her eyes widened once she saw the name written on it "uchiha sasuke" she chocked out. She slowly raised her head and looked straight ahead of person lying there on the hospital bed made her breath hitch and her heart seemed to stop for a moment. The clipboard that was in her hands fell to the floor making a clanking noise. "It can't be him" she whispered to herself. That spiky raven hair, his face, and those features. Could it be? Was it really him? she stayed there gaping like a fish out of water.

"Hey, you dropped your clipboard" said the blonde handing it back to her.

She recovered from her shock and received the clipboard. she couldnt be acting like this in the hospital after all she was tsunades apprentice. "thanks...Umm, may i know what your name is?."

"Naruto uzumaki" he said proudly giving her a contagious grin.

"Nice meeting you Naruto" she said smiling "so he fell down the stairs Hu?" She said walking to sasuke and looking for any major injuries. "Looks like he's going to have a black eye and a bump on his head but apart from that he should be ok" she said writing down on her clipboard. "he doesn't have to stay in hospital."

Naruto nodded "thank god he doesn't have to stay in the hospital. I would have felt bad for the ones who needed to attend him."

Is he that grumpy? Asked sakura applying some healing g cream around sasuke's eye carefully.

"You have no idea. but I don't blame him he's been through a lot" he replied watching at how sakura seemed to observe sasuke intently.

Sakura stayed silent and put a lid on the healing g cream. there were so many questions going through her mind that she didn't notice a pair of onyx eyes were staring at her.

Sasuke had opened his eyes slowly and immediately put a hand on his throbbing head. He still had the taste of alcohol in his mouth and his body hurt like hell. He felt so dizzy that he had to blink a couple of times to see more clearly but all he could see was white and a very bright light. He shut his eyes again and opened them only to see a girl with big green eyes starring at him. Was he dead? Was she an angel? Wait didn't angels have wings? And her hair... was that pink he was seeing? He slowly reached out for a strand of her hair and put it close to his face furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. where had he seen pink hair before...

Sakura couldn't help but giggle when she saw sasuke's confused expression. Apparently he was still drunk and of course him falling down the stairs didn't make it any better. She stopped giggling when she felt his finger slide back and forth on her cheek making her blush. Maybe he remembered her? Her eyes lit up with hope.

Her skin was so soft, and her eyes were really green and she was wearing what looked like a white dress "are you an angel?" He asked dumbly. As he kept staring at her he noticed she looked so familiar and yet he couldn't remember to whom.

Sakura looked disappointed. "ok, maybe he hit his head a little too hard" she turned around to look at Naruto for help but he was too busy video recording with his cellphone and holding back his laughter. He gave her a thumbs up and mouthed for her to go along with it.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to sasuke who was twirling a strand of her hair in his finger. "Sasuke, I'm not an angel I'm actually a doctor. your friend Naruto brought you to the hospital because you fell down the stairs."

Sasuke let the information sink in his mind slowly. He started remembering what happened at the party. The many drinks he had, the sasame girl, the guy who punched his handsome face, him falling down the stairs and then blank. dam alcohol how could this happen? He just hoped he didn't end up in the news tomorrow. Those paparazzi's had no mercy, they were always looking for the right time to catch you in a promising or embarrassing moment, letting the whole world know about it the next day. The price of being famous he thought bitterly. He slowly untangled his finger from sakura's hair and tried getting up but his legs didn't respond right away causing him to grab onto whatever he could, which happened to be sakura he cursed when he hit the floor with her weight added on top of him.

Sakura's face turned a deep shade of red when she fell on top of sasuke his hands were encircling her waist and her face was buried on his oh so built chest.

"I'm so black mailing your ass in the future teme!" Said Naruto video recording and laughing "I swear your gona end up with a huge lump on your head from all those falls."

"Narutoo", growled sasuke "delete that right now!" How could he not notice the blonde was in the room?" Maybe because he was miraculously silent for the first time.

Sakura quickly got off and tried to hide the blush on her cheeks by putting the clipboard in front of her face.

"Now that sounds so much more like you" said a smiling Naruto "I'll see you in the car! Don't do anything bad when I'm gone" he said winking at sasuke and sakura before he ran for his life.

"That idiot, I'm going to kill him one of these days" said an irritated sasuke. He stood up, refusing help from sakura. "Was that all?" He asked the medic while he dusted his cloths.

"Y-yes, you don't have any major injuries so if you rest and eat well you'll be fine by tomorrow. Here take this cream for your eye it will help heal faster"

"Keep it, I don't need it" he said walking towards the door.

"Sasuke wait!" He stopped and waited for her to speak.

I … what was she supposed to say to him? Sasuke I love you? Or why did you leave? He didn't even remember her and if he didn't want to she couldn't do anything about it. "I hope you get better soon" she said looking at the floor.

He hn'd and left without saying another word.

She watched as he left not even looking back or saying a thank you or a goodbye. "What a jerk" she said smiling sadly "you haven't changed at all sasuke."

* * *

"Sooo, how did it go with sa-ku-ra" said Naruto wiggling his eyebrows up and down and a grin on his face, once sasuke got in the car.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said sasuke crossing his arms over his chest "and don't think I haven't forgotten about that video on your phone."

Dam I thought he had forgotten about it! "Hey stop trying to change the subject! Did you give sakura your digits? Hu Hu?" He said grinning.

"And why would I give her my number?" He said raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

"O come on teme you could have asked her out on a date, then told her to be your girlfriend, and after some time asked her to marry you and have many little emo uchiha babies with her. Don't you want a family?

"You must be out of your mind" said sasuke in a stern voice "first of all I don't even know her, second of all she's not my type and third, I'm not going to follow your dumb love advice."

"You're such an ice cube you know that right? You should go live in Alaska or the North Pole it would suit you perfectly mister I'm to cool and rich that I don't need love in my life" said Naruto trying to imitate sasuke's voice.

He gave the blond his death glare he really irritated him to no end "you can't tell me what to do with my love life because last time I checked you couldn't even get a girlfriend in the first place" he said smirking triumphantly.

"Hey! That's not true I could totally get a girlfriend if I wanted to" he said pointing his finger at sasuke.

"Then why don't you?"

"Well because umm… you know what? Forget it" he said pouting and crossing his arms.

"About time you both stopped arguing. I was starting to get a headache" said shikamaru opening the door for them.

"Its teme's fault. He likes arguing with everybody" said Naruto getting out of the car.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes "whatever it's useless arguing with you. I'm going to sleep" he said heading to his big mansion.

* * *

Sakura got home at 12 pm and she was exhausted but she didn't care she would work day and night if she had to just to finish paying what her father owed the akatsuki. She remembered the day her dad had told her about them.

 **FLASHBACK**

Sakura had just arrived from collage she went over to greet her father like always. she found him sitting on the kitchen chair with a worried expression on his face. "Dad what's wrong?" She asked standing in front of him. He held her hand and made her sit down.

"Sakura, there's something I have to tell you… remember when you asked me how I was able to get all the money you needed for collage?"

"Yes, I remember you told me you had been saving money from your job since they decided to give you a raise."

"Yes well, that wasn't true."

she looked at him in confusion "What do you mean it's not true?"

"I borrowed money from the akatsuki" he said nervously.

"Akatsuki? Who is that?" she asked getting a little worried. The name didn't sound nice at all.

"It's a group of people who"- he gripped sakura's hand a little harder.

"Who what?" Dad you're scaring me."

"They sell drugs, kill people and do other bad things" he said gazing at the table in shame.

sakura felt her blood run cold "Wait what?!"

"When I met your mother I was a member of the akatsuki. My parents had died when I was young I had nowhere to go. One day I met a guy named madara he told me that if I worked for him I would earn a lot of money and he would give me a place to stay. I accepted without knowing the consequences."

She wished everything her dad was telling her was a lie or one of those bad jokes he would always make but he looked so serious. "So did you..." sakura gulped kill anyone?"

"Her father gave her a small chuckle "No and I'd rather not talk about the things I did . Your mother however, was petrified when I told her I was an akatsuki member. She begged me to leave them as soon as possible so I did .your mother and I got married weeks later and worked really hard when we found out you were coming into our lives. we wanted to make sure you had everything you needed. Unfortunately when she gave birth she died." He squeezed sakura's hand gently and smiled sadly. "I was heartbroken. But when I held you in my arms I knew I wouldn't be alone, that I had someone to live for and that was you sakura."

"Dad don't tell me you"-

"Yes sakura I owe the akatsuki a lot of money. I asked madara to let me borrow money so you could attend college because I couldn't afford such money. I'm sorry, please forgive me sakura I know what I did was wrong but there's no going back now."

"You did all that just for me and mom?" She said tears streaming down her face "dad you shouldn't have. I wouldn't have gone to collage if I knew where you got that money from. I wouldn't have let you!"

"And that's why I didn't tell you" he wiped his daughter's tears and hugged her "I'll find a way out of this I promise."

 **END OF FLAHBACK**

She glanced at the clock 12:30 pm she made her way upstairs to her room. Dad must be sleeping already she thought smiling softly. He's been working so hard and yet the money we have gathered still isn't enough. She took a nice warm shower ,blow-dried her hair and laid on her bed. She stared out her window. She never put a curtain because she loved watching the stars at night. Today there were so many, twinkling in the dark blue sky it was a beautiful sight look at "there unreachable, just like you sasuke" she whispered to herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

 **And that's the end for this chapter. What will happen next? Hmm... You'll have to wait and see. Do you guys think the stories to short? Or Should I make it longer? I don't know when ill update the new chapter but it will be next week. =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! ~_~

 **Hi guys! It's been a crazy week with all the Christmas shopping going on. -.- I want to thank those people who have favorite the story, the followers and the reviews I appreciate it a lot =) and well here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Rays of sunshine shone through the curtains and into the dark room hitting sasuke's pale face with brightness. He squinted his eyes and covered his face with the pillow to avoid any more sunshine. All he wanted to do was sleep again. dam light he thought to himself. His head was throbbing painfully and he wished he never drank alcohol again or fell down the stairs the same day.

"Teme! Wake up!" Yelled a hyperactive naruto who almost broke down the door "you have a meeting and- o my holy ramen I have been blinded" he said covering his eyes with the curtains he was about to open.

Sasuke jolted from his bed. Naruto's loud voice rang in his ears making his headache worsen. "Naruto what the hell do you want!" He scowled when the blonde opened the curtains making the room fill with brightness. He would make sure to lock the door so nobody would interrupt his sleep again.

"Can you imagine what your fan girls would do to you, if they saw you just in your blue squared boxers" he said snickering.

He almost cringed at the thought. Ever since he became an international model he would have fan girls stalk him just to know where he lived, that's why he moved isolated in the woods, away from the town but not far away from it either. "Dobe what do you want?" he was in no mood for the idiots jokes or sense of humor so early in the morning.

"Oh yeah, kakashi just called from the modeling agency. He said you have an interview at 3:00 p.m and from there, you have a meeting with him for some photograph sessions and after that you have to choose the next models for the magazine this month."

Sasuke groaned and got up from his comfortable bed to look for his cloth so he could take a shower and head to the coffee shop to start the long day ahead of him.

"You never take of that necklace do you?" asked naruto, leaning against the dresser, watching how it dangled from his neck. He watched at how sasuke clutched the shirt tightly and covered his face with the side of his hair. "It was sakura who gave it to you wasn't it. that girl from your childhood that was so important to you. Don't you still care for her? You could have at least said hi, jerk. Doesn't she mean anything to you anymore?"

Sasuke's lips pressed into a thin straight line. He hated talking about his past that's why he had left everything behind, trying to make his mind forget what used to be his once happy life and that included **her**. He wanted to forget because there was no happiness he told himself, there was no such thing as love and happy endings, it only existed in fairy-tales. And he lived in reality where life had only given him tragedy, sadness and misery. He grabbed his cloths and walked to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Naruto shook his head. Last year when it was sasuke's parent's anniversary he had found him drunk, a habit he had gotten on that specific day. He saw him standing there in his balcony looking at a photo of him as a little boy. He seemed to be frowning in the picture while a little girl with pink hair and green eyes hugged him and seemed to be laughing merrily. Naruto swore he saw his eyes soften while a small chuckle escaped his lips, and that's when the blonde new that whoever that person was must mean a lot for the grand uchiha to smile like that and he wished nothing more than for that girl to appear and make his best friend smile the way he did that day. Of course when sasuke noticed his presence his expression immediately changed back to his cold one, he remembered it clearly he had to laugh. So he can smile after all he thought grinning.

"What's up with him?" Asked ino a blonde with blue eyes and a high long ponytail. She was one of sasuke's maids. Her job consisted on keeping the mansion clean, of course with the help of the other maids.

"He has a hangover, you know what yesterday was." replied naruto checking his phone.

"His parent's anniversary, that's the only time he drinks" she said frowning. "He shouldn't do that anymore, it's not like he's going to forget what happened years ago. He should just move on. He keeps shutting us out when all we want to do is help him come out of the darkness that he's been hiding in for so long" she said fixing sasuke's bed until there were no more wrinkles left.

"What he really needs is someone who will love him and make him see that not everything is misery" said a brunette with two buns on the sides of her head and chocolate brown eyes.

They both turned around to see tenten leaning against the wall hearing their conversation.

"Yea, well there are a lot of girls who claim to love him but he doesn't seem to like any of them. He finds them **annoying"** her eyes widen "o my god do you think he's gay!?" She asked dramatically.

Ten ten thought about for a moment "I doubt it. He already would have hit on naruto" she looked at the blonde whose eyes went wide with horror. Ino and tenten looked at each other and started laughing. "I'm just joking naruto."

"HA-ha very funny" he said sarcastically.

"Oh come on lighten up" said tenten if it helps I think I heard hinata say that choji and her prepared some ramen just for you, so if I were you I'd go eat it before choji does it for you" she said smiling.

"Ramen? All right! Wait what?! Choji my ramen better not be eaten!" Yelled the blonde running out of the room and down the stairs as fast as he could.

Ino sighed "he's never gona change is he?" She said shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Nope, anyway" said ten ten turning back to Ino with a big smile "shikamaru said he wants to see you when he's done taking sasuke wherever he needs to. He couldn't find you so he told me to tell you he'd see you at the same place at night."

"Really!" Squealed ino jumping up and down, "Do you think he finally figured out that I love him and that he feels the same way and that he's finally going to ask me out after all these years of waiting?" she said with a hopeful look in her eyes. She had started having feelings for shikamaru ever since they were in middle school which then transformed into love as the years passed by. She wanted to tell him but she was afraid of what his answer would be and she certainly didn't want to risk their friendship. She hoped that if he did feel just a little bit of love that he would tell her.

"I don't know ino, but I do hope so, you've been waiting for him to ask you out since forever."

"I just can't tell you how happy I feel right now" she said putting a hand to her heart "I would cry but that would ruin my mascara." She took a deep breath and looked at the brunette "You and hinata have to help me look pretty for tonight" said an enthusiastically ino dragging ten ten along.

* * *

"Sakura you're going to be late for work!" Said her father who was downstairs making breakfast. They had agreed that they would each take turns cooking, one day it would be his daughter and the other it would be him and so on and today it was his turn.

"I'm almost done!" She said untangling her hair in frustration she wasn't feeling well at all today and she knew why. She had been stressing herself out with work lately that she hardly had any time to sleep well. She stared at herself in the mirror were the bags under her eyes were clearly visible from the lack of sleep. She frowned and tried to cover them up with makeup which didn't help much, but she could care less she wasn't trying to impress anyone anyways. She made her way lazily down the stairs where she sat down to eat breakfast.

Kizashi turned around to see a very stressed out sakura "Wooow are you feeling ok dear?"

She rubbed her eyes as if trying to make the sleepiness disappear "Yea I'm just a little tired" she said obviously lying. She didn't want to worry him. she knew he would make her stay home and rest if she told him she didn't feel well, but she couldn't afford wasting a day of work when there was a debt that needed to be paid and she wouldn't rest until they got all the dam money.

"Are you sure?" He said looking at her skeptically "you look very tired, maybe you should stay and rest" he suggested sitting down next to her ,watching as she yawned.

"Dad I'm fine" she stood up and put the dishes in the dish washer "I need to go, I have to get to the coffee shop or they're going to end up firing me."

He frowned. His daughter was so stubborn "All right, call me if you don't feel well ok?" He asked in a fatherly tone.

"Ok, I will" she said giving him a hug "I love you."

"I love you too, take care" he said watching as her daughter walked out the door. He looked over at a picture frame of sakura's mother "Look how much our daughter has grown; you know she looks just like you" he said smiling before leaving to his work.

"Sakura your late!" Said rin a thin woman with short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry I don't have a car so I had to walk and it took me quite a while" she said panting slightly the walk seemed longer than it usually would. maybe it was just because she wasn't feeling well.

She uncrossed her arms and sighed "You should have told me I could have picked you up instead of you walking all the way over here."

"Don't worry, I don't live that far" she said putting on her white apron.

"Still you should give me a call whenever you want me to pick you up… hey are you feeling ok? You look all worn out" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine just a little tired" she said yawning and looking at rin with drowsy eyes.

"You know you shouldn't work yourself to hard. Your still young" said rin giving sakura a cup of coffee that she gladly took. "Find yourself a boyfriend, get married and have children. We don't live forever you know."

"You're just like tsunade and my dad. You all have a point though, we don't live forever but I really don't have the time to think about that" she said looking down at her coffee.

"Sakura you're helpless, I'm sure you'll find a tall handsome young man that will look at you and say, that's the woman I want to be with my whole life and then you will fall in love with his charming personality and…sakura? Sakura don't fall asleep when I'm talking!"

Sakura giggled "I'm sorry rin but your describing a prince charming that doesn't exist or more like **kakashi** " she said with a sly smile.

Rin's cheeks turned pink "I was not thinking about kakashi."

"Mhm sure you weren't" said sakura smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Oh look you have a customer! Well go attend him I'll be back" she said leaving to get some ingredients.

"Great" said sakura standing up only to feel dizzy. She held on to the chair for a while until she was sure it had passed away. come on sakura what the hell Is wrong with you! she turned around and walked over to greet her customer with a fake smile and a cherry voice "hello sir, what may I get for" … her eyes widen "you?!" She double blinked just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Sasuke looked up to see the girl with pink hair. Great, he had hoped he wouldn't have to see her again. That all the memories and feeling he once had from the past would stay there, in the **past.** But destiny seemed to be mocking him. He wouldn't let it win he told himself. He looked at the surprised green eyes in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…umm I'm sorry I-" she blushed. come on sakura act normal! "I mean what can I get for you **sir**?" she took out her note pad to write down his order.

"Anything as long as it doesn't have sugar" he said typing something on his laptop.

"Not too fond of sweets Hu?"

Aa…

"Or a sociable person either" she muttered.

Sasuke glared at her, "you know it's impolite to talk about people when there right in front of you" he said in his oh so manly voice "hurry up and get my coffee."

Oh-no-he-didn't. How dare he boss her around like that! Her face flamed up in anger "I can take all the dam time I want" she replied glaring back at him.

"Hn" was his response she was not going to be receiving any tips from him.

"Is that all you have to say?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Hn" he said again smirking. not even glancing at her.

"Aghh! Men!" She said stomping her way to rin. She gave her the paper and sat on the stool waiting for her to finish preparing the coffee. she couldn't help but feel upset. Did he not remember her at all? or was he pretending not to know her? I should have stayed home.

"Sakura" called out rin making me snap out of my thoughts "Hu, I mean yes?"

Rin was about to say something when her cellphone rang.

It was probably her boyfriend kakashi they have been dating for almost three years now. They should get married already, there perfect for each other. He comes every once in a while to the coffee shop to bring her flowers which is so adorable. Its creepy how he's always wearing a mask that covers his nose down to his neck and one of his eyes. Sometimes she wondered how he breaths. His silver spiky hair is cool; and he's just a really nice guy. If only more men were like that. She glanced at sasuke who's giving her the, I demand you to bring me my coffee glare. She smiled deviously and turned back around to wait for rin to give her the coffee.

"Kakashi! I'm so glad you called" she said putting the coffee on the tray in front of sakura. "Oh I miss you to honey."

Sakura grabbed the tray with sasuke's coffee, not want to hear their love conversation. she started walking towards the **jerk.** yes that shall be his new name from now on. she took wobbly steps and when she finally made it her legs did not respond and she let go of the tray and held on to the table for support. The coffee ended up falling on sasuke's pants and she couldn't help but feel guilty because she didn't know if he would be having future babies from now on.

"What's wrong with you!" He said angrily getting up from the chair. He looked pissed off.

Sakura wanted to give him a piece of her mind for yelling at her and then say sorry for throwing the coffee but she felt her body go numb and her world went black instantly.

Sasuke caught her before she hit the floor. He felt slight panic and not because he cared about her but because he didn't want anyone dying in front of him again. He felt her pulse and felt relief wash over him.

"Sakura! O my gosh, kakashi I'll call you later" she hung up and ran over to her and sasuke. "Sakura wake up" said rin shaking her lightly. "She's not waking up, quick, Help me take her to the car I'm taking her to the hospital."

Sasuke nodded and carried sakura to the car.

Rin opened the door so sasuke could get in. she started the engine and took the fastest route to the hospital.

Sasuke cradled sakura in his arms. He didn't want to let her go until he knew she would be ok. He just wanted to make sure she wasn't Ill or had any type of disease he told himself. He observed her now that she was up close, she had changed, she was no longer a little girl anymore. she was a grown woman. why did you have to appear in my life again sakura.

Rin looked through her front mirror to see how sakura was doing. she smiled softly when she saw that sasuke was holding sakura as if she was the most fragile thing in the world and looking at her with curiosity as if she were something out of this world, that he felt the need to discover. Rin contained a would look so cute together. And she couldn't help but think that maybe fate had brought them together for a reason…

* * *

 **Well that was chapter 3 hope it wasn't too boring… i'll update the next chapter next week Friday 25, hopefully so I'll see ya till then. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: words that cut deep

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **Here's chapter 4 for those who are waiting until its 12:00 a.m to open presents like me X). I know I said I would upload Friday but guess what…surprise! O.O. I just want to say an early merry Christmas to everyone and thank you for the 516 views! Well I hope you guys like this chapter ^_^ plz review any thoughts? Opinions? Do you like the story? I want to know what you think.**

* * *

Once in the hospital Sasuke entered with sakura in his arms, getting stares from doctors and people who knew who he was. Of course all the attention he was getting was from all the women that he could care less about. All he wanted to know was how sakura was.

"We need help, sakura fainted and we don't know what's wrong with her" said rin to one of the receptionist who looked up at them with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm sorry **mam** , but you're going to have to wait until the patients who got here first get attended" she said pointing at all the patients sitting down waiting to be called on.

Sasuke was about to say something not nice when a woman with short black hair and black eyes called sakura's name.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?! Quick bring her in this room I'll be right back" she said almost running to go get tsunade.

Sasuke laid her gently on the hospital bed while rin sat in a chair waiting for the doctor who arrived shortly and started checking her pressure and heartbeat. Tsunade sighed "this is the second time" she muttered unhappily.

"Is she ok?" Asked rin a little worried when she saw tsunade frowning.

"She's stressed out and tired and it looks like she hasn't been eating well either, which caused her to faint."

"Should I call her father?" Asked rin looking up at the doctor who was writing down on her clipboard.

Tsunade shook her head "there's no need, she'll be ok as long as she rests. Plus I don't think she would want to worry him."

"Could I stay with her until she wakes up then?" Asked rin, she didn't want to leave her alone especially when she had just fainted moments ago.

"Yes, I'll come check on her later. I'm going to have a serious talk with this girl when she wakes up. who does she think she is overworking herself like that" said tsunade walking out "shizune! Where did you hide my sake?"

"Lady Tsunade, please don't yell were at the hospital" said shizune hugging the clipboard and walking after her.

"I couldn't care less I want my sake" she said frowning "besides i own the place."

"Ok just calm down" said shizune putting her hands on tsunade's shoulders and guiding her to her sake.

Rin gasped when she remembered she had left the coffee shop open. She mentally hit her head. she looked over at sasuke who was sitting down hands clasped in front of him oblivious to anything. "Sasuke, do you mind staying with sakura until I come back? I left the coffee shop open."

Sasuke looked at his watch and nodded. He still had another hour left.

"Thanks, I won't take long i promise" she said leaving quickly.

* * *

"Tobi, what the Fu*** did you do to my boxer's!" Said an angry zetsu pulling out boxers that were not his size.

"I just replaced them for new ones. Those things looked like something my grandma would wear."

Zetsu felt his face turn red with anger how he hated sharing a room with idiots. "Tobi you orange masked freak!"

"Hey! you're the one who's head looks like it's about to be eaten by a Venus fly trap" said Tobi hiding behind the bed.

Zetsu was about to strangle him with the boxer that was in his hands when the door creaked open.

"Why don't both of you shut up already before I decide to explode you, yeah" said Deidra a guy with a ponytail, blonde hair and blue eyes. "Madara wishes to see us, so let's get going." The three black cloaked guys with red cloud like figures imprinted on it, made their way through the dark passage way to get to the secret hideout where the meeting would be held.

"Glad you guys made it" said kisame, a shark looking guy. "The boss is still not here yet I heard he had… someone to deal with" he said grinning.

"Typical from the boss" said Deidra closing his eyes and crossing his arms with a smile.

"Hey sassori" Said Tobi in a high pitched voice "did you dye your hair red or orange? I can't tell" he said with a finger under his chin.

"Tobi are you blind or stupid?" said sassori in disbelief.

"Uuu… both?" said Tobi scratching his head.

He sighed "if it was red or orange it wouldn't matter I would still look handsome either way" said sassori smiling.

"You wish" said pein a guy with orange spiky hair and piercings on his ears and chin "I'm the most attractive out of all of you. I could make girls go crazy for me anytime" he said leaning against a rock with what he called his sexy grin.

"Oh, shut up all of you are ugly" said konan a woman with short blue hair and a piercing on her chin and honey eyes. She was the only girl who had become an Akatsuki member. the only one who had passed madara's **test**.

"But you wouldn't be saying that about itachi now would you?" Said sassori with a sly smile. Everyone knew she liked the uchiha. Everyone except for itachi of course and if he knew he probably wouldn't care. After all the Akatsuki had a rule don't love, love is for the weak.

"Yea, he's like your everyday crush" said Tobi forming hearts with his fingers, Earning a hard stare from konan.

"Tobi who hired you again? if you weren't part of Akatsuki I would have gladly ended your life years ago" she said with a fist in his face.

"Now now, it's no time for fighting said madara the leader of the Akatsuki and the most feared man on earth. He walked in, his long black spiky hair swishing side to side and his broad shoulders and abs flexing with every step he took, his deep black eyes, eyes that showed neither mercy nor pain scanned the room to see all the Akatsuki members waiting for him. He sat down on what he liked to call his, **thrown** and cleared his throat, motioning for Sassori, Deidra, and Tobi to step out.

"So, what exactly is this meeting about" asked sassori in a serious tone.

"Don't be impatient sassori. I'm sure you'll love what I'm about to tell you" said madara with a side grin.

"I'm listening" said sassori looking at his black polished nails.

"You see, there's someone I want as a hostage. An old friend to be specific, I'll assign that to you Deidra and Tobi. Give that man a good beating, he has to learn to pay what he owes me on time. Now, sassori you get the fun part. You see this friend of mine has a daughter about your age, sakura haruno I believe her name is" he said handing him a picture with all her information on the back "you can hurt her, or have fun with her I don't care, but don't kill her…yet. she might be useful to me in the future."

"Oh I'm already loving this mission" he said smiling and looking at the picture in his hand with interest.

"Hey that's not fair, why does he get to have all the fun yeah!?" said Deidra pouting.

"It has been decided" said madara glaring at Deidra who shut up and looked the other way. He knew better than to make the uchiha mad.

"Here is your victim" said itachi handing a picture to Deidra "he's Kizashi haruno."

"Hahaha his hair looks like a star" said Tobi laughing his ass off.

"Are you sure you want to assign this idiot on this mission?" said sassori putting the picture in his cloak and looking at Tobi like if he was the dumbest person on earth.

Madara nodded "your mission starts in two days when night falls, understood?" The three nodded "good. you are dismissed I have to assign missions to the others."

"Yes boss" they bowed before leaving.

"Now" said madara in his deep scary voice that sent chills threw your whole body "let us begin."

* * *

Sasuke kept pacing the hospital room waiting for rin to come back. He needed to head to the agency. He had no time to stay here watching **her.** He looked over at her sleeping form. why won't she wake up already?

she started mumbling stuff that he could not understand. She turned her body facing him making the necklace she had inside her shirt slip out into view. He walked over to her and bent down to see it from up close. she still has it? he held it in his hands observing it and remembering the day when he had given it to her. It was that day he had left his happiness behind when he had left **her** behind. He felt soft fingers enclose the pendant that he had on his hand. He looked up to see sparkly emerald eyes staring back at him.

"I never took it off, just as i promised years ago" she said smiling at him.

Sasuke stiffened and quickly let go of the necklace and stood up, his back facing her. Her touch tingled on his hand and he wanted nothing more but to make it disappear.

"Why sasuke?" She sat up staring at his back "Why do you keep pushing me away? I know you remember me. Why do you pretend that you don't?"

"Still annoying as ever" he muttered.

"Still ignoring my question" she said frowning at him.

"I don't remember things that aren't important" he said crossing his arms and facing her with his stoic expression. He knew he was going to brake her. But he couldn't risk falling in love. He didn't want to love. love doesn't exist he told himself.

Sakura felt a lump form in her throat. Those words hurt her deeply and she chuckled dryly "of course. The grand uchiha doesn't have feelings" she griped the pendant tightly as if expecting it to make her feel strong. "What do I mean too you then?" She bit her lip regretting what she had just asked. she knew his answer would shatter her.

"…nothing" he responded coldly. He wasn't about to let her break the brick walls he had built around his heart for so long. He felt slight guilt upon seeing her let out a shaky breath and a tear fall from her eyes that she tried to cover with her bangs by looking at her wrist.

She felt her heart ache and she couldn't help but shed a few more tears. "You know I was wrong" she said standing up and walking up to him. She looked up at his onyx eyes that would always captivate her. Those eyes that now looked sad, empty and full of hatred. "You have changed, you've turned into an emotion less person. But even if I mean nothing to you-" she put a hand on her chest and the other one on sasuke's she looked at him. Her eyes showing so many emotions that she wished he could see "you mean everything to me because I… because I love you" she said above a whisper.

Sasuke scoffed he was not going to fall for that "yeah, and so do all my fan girls who just want me for my looks and money" he took sakura's hand away from him and stared at her intently almost glaring at her. "Is that why you love me sakura? Because you just want my money?"

Sakura felt offended that he thought so lowly of her. It seemed like he wanted her to hate him but he didn't know that she couldn't. She would always forgive him no matter how mad or hurt he would make her feel. All the sadness she felt was now replaced by anger. "How dare you think I want you for your money! Keep it for all I care! and don't worry, I bet I can find someone more handsome than you, someone who can correspond to my feelings without assuming that I want them for money or looks!" she pushed him aside and ran out the room and out of the hospital.

"Sakura?" Asked rin when she saw her run past her. Why was she running out the hospital? "Sakura where are you going!"

* * *

She didn't know where she was going but she hoped her feet would take her far away from the hospital. She reached the park, surprisingly there was no one to her relief. She didn't want people to see her crying like a little kid. She sat down on an empty swing and let her tears fall down her cheeks and onto the sand beneath her feet. She was letting out everything she had been keeping in for years. Her mother's death, the debts to the Akatsuki her dad owed, the way she was bullied at school and sasuke's hurtful words. It seemed like the world didn't want her to be happy. That it was against her for some reason. she hugged her self, hoping it would ease her pain a little.

"Lo-look neji there's someone cr-crying over there" said hinata pointing at the park and adjusting her black sunglasses that hid her white pearly eyes.

"Hinata, we shouldn't talk to people we don't know" said neji disapprovingly. He knew his sister was too nice for her own good, always trying to help people in need but what did she get in return? Rejection, humiliation, and pain. They were never accepted by society because of their **defection.** Their white eyes were abnormal to people and would always get stares and mean comments about it. As little kids hinata and him would always get bullied and laughed at. Their father was cruel enough to abandon them at a young age, saying that they were monsters and that he couldn't have such things as his children. They were left alone and unwanted. exposed to the dangers of the world. A guy named gai was nice enough to let them stay at his home. He took care of them like if they were his own children and he would often teach them how to fight since he owned a dojo. Neji and hinata saw him as a fatherly figure. They were thankful they had found him but neji knew he couldn't stay there doing nothing. By the age of 16 He started to search for a job only to be kicked out, nobody would hire him and he had lost all hope until a guy named sasuke offered him and his sister a job. He would forever be in debt to gai and sasuke because thanks to them, hinata and he had money and a place to stay.

"Brother can I?" Said hinata tugging on his sleeve.

Neji sighed and put down the groceries. She was very persistent sometime "fine just be careful and don't take off your glasses" he said in a serious tone.

She nodded and headed towards sakura. she sat on the other swing next to her and tapped her shoulder lightly "He-hey are you ok?" She asked in her soft voice.

Sakura looked up to see who was talking to her. She saw a girl with waist length raven hair, her eyes were covered with black glasses and she looked like a very nice person "Yea I'm ok, I'm just going through a lot right now" she said rubbing her eyes that were red from crying.

"I understand you. I've also had a tough li-life with my brother neji. But don't give up, life throws us many obstacles that we must face, making us stronger and wiser."

Sakura smiled "your right, thanks for making me feel better. What's your name?"

"I'm hinata hyuuga she said shaking sakura's hand and the gu- guy over there is neji hyuuga my brother."

"Nice to meet you, I'm sakura haruno" she said smiling they talked for a little while longer knowing a little bit more about each other. Hinata had showed her, her pearly white eyes and how it had caused her and neji to suffer.

"We- well I must go" said hinata standing up from the swing "I h-hope we meet again some t-time soon."

"I hope so to" said sakura smiling. she watched as they walked away there figure becoming smaller with each step they took. She sighed and looked up at the light blue sky and white clouds that looked like they were made out of cotton candy. "Be strong" she said to herself over and over again but she didn't feel strong at all.

* * *

Rin walked in sakura's room in the hospital and luckily found sasuke there looking irritated as if he was debating with himself on what to do. "Sasuke what happened to sakura? She ran out of the hospital almost crying."

"I don't know and I don't care" he said making his way out of the hospital, clearly angry.

"You were taking your time" said shikamaru leaning against the car, watching the clouds.

"Take me to the photograph agency" he said getting in the car seat and closing it with a loud slam.

"He's in a bad mood again, what a drag" he said getting in the car and driving off.

"Sasuke cursed when he remembered that his pants were stained with coffee. He dialed naruto's number, waiting for him to pick up the phone.

"Herro? Diz narhuto!"

"Dobe what are you doing…"

"I'm eating ramen that hinata and choji made" he said making disgusting slurping sounds "what's up?"

"I need you to go to my room and get me a boxer and black pants. Bring them to me at the photograph agency."

Naruto almost chocked on his ramen "teme did you pee on yourself! Is your bladder not functioning?!"

"No you idiot! I mean yes its functioning but-"

"Oh my gosh don't tell me your fan girls molested you and decided to take your pants and boxers as souvenirs and now you're in the middle of nowhere naked!"

"No!" Said sasuke gritting his teeth "I got coffee spilled on me, just hurry up" he said hanging up "idiot"

Shikamaru opened the car door for sasuke to get out.

"Yo sasuke" greeted kakashi "you made it just in time."

"Hn"

"Is rin alright? She left me worried when she hung up on me. She didn't even tell me what happened" he said holding stack of folders.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked.

"She told me through the phone."

"She's fine, I'm sure she'll tell you later."

"Your right, come now the interview is about to start in less than 20 minutes." They headed towards the large building to where the interview for sasuke was going to be held.

* * *

 **Well that was it for this chapter, hope it wasn't too boring i'll upload next Friday so until then. =)**


	5. Chapter 5: the curse mark

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Naruto**

Hey guys its 2016 already time goes by so fast doesn't it. Well here's chapter 5 hope you guys like it =)

* * *

"There you are!" said rin walking up to the pink haired girl sitting on a swing. "I was looking all over for you" she sat down on the empty swing next to sakura. "Sasuke didn't know where you were so I came to look for you. Luckily I was able to find you, you shouldn't have ran out of the hospital like that."

"I know, I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Sakura, what happened back there? What did sasuke do?" she asked looking at the pink haired girl for an answer.

Sakura bit her lip and looked down at her feet "nothing I just… said something that made him mad. I should have kept my mouth shut" she said swinging back and forth.

"And that made you run out of the hospital like that?" Asked rin crossing her arms and looking at sakura in disbelief.

"What? He can be really scary when he's mad" she said giving rin a fake smile. After all she had become a professional in that.

"You got that right. I don't understand how he can get all those girls to fall head over heels for him with that attitude of his" Said rin shaking her head.

Sakura almost laughed because she was one of those stupid girls that had fallen in love with him, but for a very different reason that's for sure and not because of his looks or money. "Rin can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Rin looked at her wondering what she was going to ask her.

"How do you make someone know that you really love them?" She looked at her clasped hands on her lap. She felt embarrassed to ask such a question.

Rin smiled she should have known that sakura liked sasuke. "Well be sincere and just be yourself around him. let him know that you're always going to be there for him."

"But what if he doesn't believe you and just pushes you away?" she said playing with her bracelet.

"Then he doesn't deserve the love you have to offer him. Sakura," rin squeezed her hand lightly "if you love something then fight for it but if it's not worth fighting for then surrender before you die trying."

Sakura knew the consequences of trying to get sasuke to love her. She knew he would never correspond to her feelings but she had hope that someday he could love her because she would always listen to what her heart said instead of what her mind told her to do. She let out an exasperated sigh. love was a complicated thing.

"I'm sure you can find a solution but right now let's not think about that" said rin "come we need to go" she stood up from the swing and pulled sakura's hand.

"Wait where are we going?" She asked holding on to the swing with her free hand while rin pulled her other hand.

Rin pouted "I just want to go see kakashi, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you too" she said smiling "now come on were wasting time" she pulled sakura's hand again making her let go of the swing and dragged her along until they reached the car. After they arrived they made their way to the big door entrance were to guards stood there watching each person who passed by, carefully making sure no one entered only if they were permitted to.

"How may I help you two ladies?" Said a very big muscular guy with spiky orangey hair and kind honey colored eyes. If he wouldn't have been so nice he would be a very intimidating guy.

Rin gave him a big smile "hi umm… she looked at his badge jugo? I'm here to see kakashi."

"Ah Miss Rin" he said bowing his had a little "yes he had informed me that you would be coming. Kiba could you please escort the two ladies to kakashi's office."

The thin, spiky browned haired guy with brown eyes nodded "while of course, why wouldn't I escort two beautiful ladies" he said with a cocky smile " come on follow me" he said leading the way with his dog akamaru trailing behind him.

After walking through a long hallway full of pictures and awards hung up on the beige walls they entered an elevator that led up to kakashi's office.

Kiba knocked on the door three times but received no answer "I guess he's not here yet" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Then lets just wait for him inside. Do you have the keys kiba?" Asked rin when she tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"Yeah, he always loses his keys so I have an extra one just in case" he said opening the door and turning on the lights.

Sakura observed kakashi's office. It looked simple yet fancy. There was a small black glass table to the left of the door and three black leather couches surrounding it, in the back front of the room was his office table full of papers, supplies and a picture of him and rin, to the right was a restroom door, and to the side was a big vase with a beautiful plant, and on the wall there was a clock and paintings that she could probably never afford.

"I hope he doesn't take too long" said rin sitting down on the couch and placing her purse to the side of her.

Sakura stood there feeling awkward. She felt something lick her feet and she looked down seeing kiba's dog trying to get her attention.

"Akamaru, don't do that to people!" Said kiba scolding him.

"It's ok don't scold him" said sakura bending down to pet him "you're so cute aren't you?" She cooed making akamaru wag his tail from side to side.

"So what's your name?" Asked kiba with his hands in his jacket

"I'm sakura haruno" she said standing up "and you?"

"I'm kiba inuzuka and that's my dog akamaru."

"Well its nice meeting you and your dog is really cute." She said smiling and looking down at akamaru.

"Hehe thanks... Hey sorry for asking but do you have a boyfriend? You're too pretty not to have one."

She blushed "actually I-

"And that's what I plan on doing for the next photo session" said kakashi entering his office with sasuke walking behind him.

"Kakashi!" Said rin running over to hug him.

Kakashi: rin?

Kiba: sasuke?

Sasuke: sakura?

And then naruto burst in yelling his own name NARUTO HAS ALSO ARRIVED! The door hit sasuke making him loose balance. He bumped into sakura making both of them fall on the carpet again. Sakura squeaked when she hit the floor with sasuke holding the back of her head in one hand and the other one wrapped around her waist. She could feel his hot breath on her neck making her blush a deep red.

"Teme! Go get a room you perv!" said naruto looking at sasuke who was on the floor on top of …was that sakura?!

"Jerk get off of poor sakura-Chan you man molester!" He said hitting sasuke with the bag of cloth he had brought for him.

"Naruto stop hitting him!" Yelled sakura holding her hands up so he could stop hitting sasuke.

"Well don't you guys look cute together" said kakashi smiling under his mask.

Sasuke quickly got up and dusted himself. He turned around to glare at naruto who was slowly backing away from him.

"Hey teme were friends remember" he said gulping and putting his hands in front of him hoping he could make him stop from killing him.

"I will make sure to make you suffer slowly and painfully" said an angry sasuke.

"Now, now sasuke it's no time for fights, it's almost time for the interview and I don't want you all bruised up. you can beat up naruto later when you get home" said kakashi calming him down a little.

"Kakashi you're not helping!" Whined naruto.

"Hey are you ok?" Asked kiba giving sakura a hand so she could stand up.

"Yea thanks I'm glad **Gentlemen's** like you still exist" she said loud enough for sasuke to hear.

He scoffed before walking out the door with the cloths naruto brought him.

"Jerk" she muttered to herself watching him leave.

"Well it was nice meeting you sakura" said kiba holding her hand and giving it a kiss "I hope we meet again" he said winking and grinning at her.

"Uuh, yeah me to" she answered laughing nervously.

"Alright take care" he said leaving with akamaru.

"Hey sakura-Chan?" Said naruto walking up to her.

"Hmm?" She said still looking at her hand were kiba had kissed her.

"Do you need hand sanitizer?" He said in a serious voice, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you ok?" Asked naruto a little worried maybe she hit herself when she fell down and now she had gone crazy.

"I'm fine naruto it's just that you're really funny" she said wiping away a tear from her eye "I can't remember when was the last time I had laughed like this thanks" she said smiling.

"Anytime" he said giving her a goofy smile "well then let's go see teme give his I'm so loving and charming speech."

It's going to be anything but that she thought following him out the door.

"Well now that everyone's gone" said kakashi holding rin by the waist "we can have some alone time"

Rin giggled "I couldn't agree more" she said giving him a kiss.

* * *

"Naruto, why do we have to be in the middle of all these people" she asked rubbing her wrist were naruto had dragged her pushing through reporters and other people.

"Well, it's hard to be in the front with all those reporters so we have no choice but to be in the middle but at least we can hear teme better from here."

"Mr. Uchiha" said one of the female reporters "is it true that your one of the top ten most handsome international models in konoha?" She said batting her eyelashes at him.

"I don't think of it as true, But that's what most of the ladies believe" he said smirking causing girls to squeal and scream "I love you sasuke!

Sakura rolled her eyes. He's so full of himself she thought bitterly.

"Are you happy working as a model?" asked one of the male reporters.

"Of course I am" he said speaking into the microphone in front of him.

"How does it feel like being a young handsome man that all girls go crazy for?" asked a woman reporter.

Sasuke sighed. How he hated interviews. All they asked him was about his love life. That's all they ever wanted to know about. "It's quite exasperating; I spend most of the time hiding behind bushes and buildings to get away." The reporters laughed. while naruto found it amusing that he had sense of humor.

"What would your dream girl be like sir?"

"Well… she would be beautiful, have long hair, colored eyes, a lovely smile, body figure, and rich."

"What if you fall in love with a humble girl?" Asked a guy named kabuto.

"I could never love someone like that."

Kabuto cleared his throat and asked another question. "Ah, so you wouldn't love her because she would be poor and ugly?"

"We wouldn't be compatible in the first place in my opinion physical appearance and status is important."

"How so?" asked kabuto

"Only lucky people like me are born with it, having a good appearance can get you to places like where I am now, after all that's what you need to be accepted in society is that not right? You don't need anything else in life when you have money and good looks."

Sakura felt angry. She couldn't believe sasuke. Was that really the man she was so in love with? How stupid of her.

"Hey sakura-chan where are you going!" Yelled naruto as she walked past people to get to the front. She walked up to a reporter and kindly snatched the microphone from his hands and then she headed to sasuke "so mister **uchiha** " she said looking at him straight in the eye.

He raised an elegant eyebrow thinking what the hell she was going to do.

"You say physical appearance and money is everything correct?"

"Hn…"

"Well can you buy love? Happiness? Health?"

"No."

"Will being handsome last forever? Or do you not plan on being old? and sure money can get you anything you want but it sure can't buy you friends, love, or happiness in fact that's what us the **humble** people have. Real friends, people who love us for being us and not because we have money or good looks. You're just a stuck up rich guy who thinks so highly of himself and thinks having money can get you whatever you want!" She said poking his chest.

People gasped and of course sasuke's fans started insulting her for saying such things to their beloved sasuke. Two body guards came to take sakura but sasuke stopped them.

He stood up and took the microphone away from sakura "I'm sorry but I can no longer answer any more questions the interview is over" he grabbed sakura's wrists tightly and almost dragged her to his office while she insulted him and hit his back with her free hand along the way. He entered the room and locked it to make sure no one interrupted him. He turned around to death glare at sakura. "What the hell is your problem!?" He said getting closer to her.

"I only said the truth. you're a heartless jerk that only cares about himself" She responded without fear what so ever.

"And what if it's true" he said lowering his head to look at sakura since he was taller than her "it's not like I ever cared what someone like you had to say about it."

"What do you mean someone like me?" said sakura crossing her arms and tipi toeing to try and be at the same level as sasuke.

"You're so annoying, I don't even know why I met you in the first place. All you do is cause me problems" he said angrily. His eyes never leaving her.

Sakura looked down at the floor "I guess your right. I was always a problem to you. I was always an annoyance but then why?" She said clenching the necklace that was inside of her shirt "why would you protect me and the necklace you g-

"You should get rid of it. It means nothing. It never meant anything…"

She gasped at his harsh words "Your wrong! it means everything to me. I could never get rid of it because…you gave it to me" She said looking back up at him. her eyes showing many emotions at once.

"That was a long time ago. we were just kids sakura stop living in the past already. leave I have work to do." He said turning his back to her.

She laughed bitterly "Right, I forgot you could only love someone that's pretty and rich. someone that's up to your… **level** I just hope I… I never see you again!" she said slamming his door and running off.

* * *

Sasuke hit the table with his fists and sat down on the chair, his hands clutching his hair. "She's so annoying! Why can't she understand that I can't love her" he said to himself although that small part of his brain told him otherwise.

Kakashi knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey sasuke sorry to bother you but here are the folders of the people who signed up for the magazine photo session" he said putting them on sasuke's worktable "hey are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure?" Asked kakashi looking at all the papers that were thrown on the floor, a broken vase and a thrown chair.

"I'm fine" said sasuke in a cold tone "have you seen naruto?" He said opening up a folder and skimming threw it.

"Ah yes, he was with sakura he told me to tell you he was going to the ramen stand and then leave her to her house. Are they dating?"

"How should I know" said sasuke feeling a ting of something he couldn't describe in his heart. He unconsciously gripped the folder tighter.

Kakashi shrugged and smiled under his mask "I'll send in the last person that came in for the magazine interview job. Thanks again for helping me on this I know it's my job but I'd rather you pick the next models. I know you'll choose the best ones."

"Kakashi, just bring in the next person so I can go home already."

"Alright I have to go, I promised rin I would take her out to eat. I'll see you tomorrow" he said waving goodbye.

Sasuke rubbed his temples "sir you may enter now" he heard kakashi say. The person thanked him and walked in and took a seat. You have to be kidding me "So your orochimaru?" Said sasuke in disbelief.

"Why yess I am it'ss nice meeting you in perssson" he said extending his hand to shake sasuke's which he didn't take, causing orochimaru to frown at his rudeness.

"And you're here because?" Asked sasuke arms crossed over his chest and looking at orochimaru with disgust.

"I want to be a model like you of course. I've been waiting for thisss opportunity my whole life" he said smiling.

Sasuke didn't know why but this guy looked creepy it reminded him of a snake. He had purple eye shadow surrounding his eyes and black eyeliner, his face was pale white and he had green yellowish eye contacts and long black straight hair . Sasuke intertwined his hands and put them under his chin. "Look orochimaru, I don't think you're the right person the agency is looking for."

"And why not?" said orochimaru frowning.

"Let me be honest with you, you look like a rock star and not a model. you don't have what we are looking for."

"Ssso I'm not up to the standardsss Hu?"

"Aa..."

"I understand, how disappointing. Can I ask you one more question Mr. Uchiha?"

"Hn?"

"If you had a choice, to choose between money and love what would you choose?" he asked watching him for any sort of facial expression.

Sasuke didn't hesitate in answering "Money of course."

"And why not love?"

"Because it's a useless and weak feeling" he replied coldly.

"I see" said orochimaru frowning "well then thank you and sorry for wasting your time" he said standing up from his chair "it was nice meeting you" he said extending his hand so sasuke could shake it.

Sasuke was hesitant but shook it. At the touch of his hand he felt like he was being electrified. He felt a stab of pain on his neck and bit his lip from crying out in pain.

Orochimaru let go of his hand and smirked once he saw the three coma like circles on sasuke's neck.

"What the hell did you do to me?! Yelled sasuke placing a hand on his neck.

Orochimaru's smirk turned into a sinister smile "it's a curse mark sasuke you have until tomorrow to make it disappear. If not, it will turn you into a beast by the time the sun sets.

"And how am I supposed to do that?!" he asked angrily, holding onto the table for support."

"Well figure it out dear sasuke and remember the weakest emotion can turn out to be the strongest one of all" he said walking out the door.

* * *

 **Dun-dun! That's chapter 5 guys, what will happen next? Don't forget to review I'll update as soon as possible so until then! Love ya! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: sad reality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Hey guys it's finally Friday! ^.^. I just want to welcome all my followers I love you guys and thanks to those who read my story, please review, and if you guys have any questions I'll be glad to answer and well here's chapter 6**

* * *

"Sasuke said that to you?! That bastard" said naruto, a noodle hanging from his mouth. He had brought sakura to ichiraku after seeing how sad she looked and thought he could cheer her up a little.

"I just don't understand why he acts so…cold" she said poking her ramen with her chopsticks, her palm on the side of her cheek.

"Don't take it personal but he's had a tough life. I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I trust you and I know you wouldn't tell anyone sakura-Chan" he looked at her and then back at his ramen "you see, sasuke's older brother itachi, killed his parents a few years ago. we don't know the reason why but he did and it caused sasuke extreme pain that he shut everyone out of his life. You never see him smile, laugh or be happy, it's like he hates the whole world" said naruto stuffing ramen in his mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly "itachi killed his parents?" How can someone be so heartless to do something like that?" She said gripping the chopsticks tightly. She couldn't even imagine how sasuke felt. it must have been terrible. How she wished to have been there for him. she couldn't help but think if that was the reason why sasuke kept pushing her away? Because he was scared to lose someone he loved again.

"I don't know" said naruto looking down at his empty bowl "sasuke hired an investigator to try and locate him. He wanted to talk to itachi personally about the death of their parents. He wanted answers of why he had decided to commit such crime. But every investigator he would hire would either end up disappearing or dead."

"That sounds really strange. How could they just disappear or die like that? I mean doesn't that sound suspicious to you?"

"Yeah, it does. The only conclusion we had was that itachi either killed them to prevent them from giving sasuke any information about him or paid them more then sasuke did to silence them" said naruto taking out money from his wallet and paying for the ramen they ate.

"That's horrible" said sakura above a whisper. she had met itachi when she was just a little girl and he seemed like a nice person but what naruto told her made him sound like a total monster.

"It's hard to believe but that's how it is" he stood up and stretched out his muscles "well I gata get going, it's getting pretty late" He said looking at the orangey pink sunset ahead of them. He looked at his watch to check what time it was " eeh! 2:00 a.m?! Ah! This stupid thing never works!" He frowned, tapping his watch furiously.

Sakura sweat dropped "yeah, I also have to leave. I hope I see you soon again" she said smiling.

"I'll take you home, Come on" he pulled her along and opened the car door for her and then he hopped in his seat. "Now that I remember, you haven't told me much about yourself. We are friends after all" he said driving out of the parkway.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know. what's your name? Where do you live? About your life."

"You already know my name you idiot and well long story short" she gave him her address and then looked at the front window before beginning her life story. "I was born here in konoha. My mom and dad met each other at a party. They decided to start dating and got married a few years after. My mother she… she died after giving birth to me, so my father took care of me. I met sasuke when I was in kindergarten and through out middle school. One day he told me he was leaving and that he didn't know if he would ever come back" she chuckled a little "I cried like a baby. him leaving was like someone saying the world was about to end. Before he left he gave me this necklace and I've never taken it off since then" she said holding it and smiling.

Naruto glanced at the necklace and grinned. He knew it was her. she's the one who gave sasuke that necklace too, the one who made him smile. "I never knew sasuke was a softy for you" He chuckled "it must mean a lot to you then."

She smiled "More than anything."

"Your father must be awesome if he took care of you all by himself."

"Yeah, although his past wasn't all that great he's the best father I could ever have."

Naruto's curiosity got the better of him "Did he do something bad in the past?"

Sakura looked at the window next to her watching as they passed house after house "yea… he use to work for some people called the Akatsuki." Naruto stepped hard on the breaks, making her body go forward and then back to her seat.

"Did you just say your dad used to work for the Akatsuki?" Yelled naruto with a terrified expression on his face.

"Y-yeah why?" Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

Itachi is part of the Akatsuki but that means- "No nothing it's just that I've heard that the Akatsuki do really bad things, anyway keep on going" he said trying not to look suspicious at all.

Sakura looked at him weirdly "…Well he borrowed money from the leader to pay my collage expenses and now he owes them a lot of money."

"He what!" Yelled naruto stepping on the breaks making them go forward again.

Sakura was sure she was going to fly through the front window of the car if he kept doing that. She mentally thanked her seatbelt for keeping her safe before smacking naruto on the head.

"Ouch what was that for!" Whined naruto rubbing his head.

"Your gona end up killing us you idiot!" She said glaring at him.

"Hehe, I'm sorry I'll be more careful" he said sheepishly "so has your dad paid the debt he owes the Akatsuki yet?"

"No, we almost have all the money though. I'm hoping this week we will have all of it for them. That's why I work at the coffee shop in the mornings and at the hospital at night, that way I earn a little more money to pay rent and other expenses."

"And what if you don't get all the money you need?"

"I'm not worried about that since I have another week left. I'm sure I'll have the money by then." she replied confidently.

"Well I hope everything works out for you sakura-Chan and if you need any help just give me a call, I'd be happy to help you out with what I can" he offered.

"Thanks naruto." she said with a sincere smile "you're like that big brother I wish I had. Naruto was happy that she saw him as a brother and almost felt like crying. oh yea now that I remember what's your phone number?" She took out her cellphone and he gave her his number "got it" she said saving it to her contacts.

"Do you want sasuke's digits to?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She hit him lightly on the shoulder "and why would I want that jerks number."

"I know you like him" said naruto with a mischievous smile on his face "you can't hide it from your **brother."**

"I do not!" She said blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" He said grinning.

"I, I am not blushing!" She said stuttering.

He laughed "you sound just like hinata." he noticed what he had said and he tried changing the conversation but it was to late.

"Hinata hyuuga?" She said looking at him in surprise.

the blonde nodded "she works as a maid in sasuke's mansion. do you know her?"

"Yes, I met her at a park. she was with her brother neji I believe. she looks like a very kind hearted person."

naruto agreed "she's also really shy and she always faints whenever I get near her and she turns bright red. Maybe she gets a lot of fevers" he said thinking about it.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief it was obvious hinata liked him "Do you like hinata?" She asked and when she saw him blushing and couldn't help but grin at him.

"Oh look were here already, bye sakura-Chan" he said ignoring her question.

She got of the car and thanked him through the open window.

"No problem call me if you need me! I'm available 24/7" he waved and drove off.

She shook her head and opened the door. She saw her dad sitting on a chair in the kitchen table, his hands were covering his face.

She got worried and immediately went to him. "Dad are you ok? What's wrong?" She crouched down and put her hands on his lap. His face was covered so she couldn't see his expression.

He took his palms of his face and looked at sakura "Today was the last day" he said almost above a whisper.

she looked at him in confusion "Dad what are you talking about? Last day for what?"

"They called me and said today was the last day" he said looking at the table as if he couldn't believe it.

sakura almost paled at what she was hearing "What?! But we almost have all the money. They said they would come by the end of the month. They have to give us more time!"

"Sakura you don't know them. They don't have mercy. I'm scared that they might hurt you. I don't want anything to happen to you" he said hugging her tightly.

"Dad don't worry about me" she said holding the side of his face with her palms "I'll be alright ok, just calm down? Let's not think about it right now."

He nodded and she smiled "we'll figure something out so don't worry. Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat." He nodded and She stood up opening the fridge.

He looked at the table cloth. He wasn't calm at all. He knew the Akatsuki to well and if he was right they wouldn't just talk to him into giving them the money they always **taught** there victims a didn't care about himself but he was scared for his daughters life. He needed to protect her.

* * *

Sasuke entered his big library hoping to seek for answers on the curse mark.

"Well hello sasuke, what can I help you with?" Asked shin a thin guy with grey blue hair that reached his shoulders and dark black eyes. He was the one in charge of buying new books and keeping them in place and sometimes he would even write books of his own.

"Do you know anything about this?" He asked pointing at the curse mark.

"Hmm, a curse mark?" He said with a surprised look on his face "I thought those were just myths…."

"You know about it then?"

Shin nodded "I read it in a book" he turned around and started searching for it on one of the many shelves "here it is" he took it out and placed it on the table flipping through some pages "It says that the ones who place the curse marks are said to use dark magic. The curse mark cannot be removed unless that person who placed it wants to. If it is not removed by the next day the curse mark will activate stage one which cause's unbearable pain and side effects."

"Like?" He asked wanting to know everything he could about the curse.

"That's all it says" said shin closing the book.

"I'll ask Karin then" he said taking the book and heading to the research lab and as always he heard her yelling before entering the lab.

"No! Don't touch that you stupid human fish!" Said the red head smacking suigetsu on the head and taking the tube away from him.

"Ouch! I was only trying to see what it was you crazy woman" He said rubbing his head making some of his white hairs stick up.

"Well unless you don't want to blow up, I suggest you don't touch anything! "She said putting the tube back carefully.

Sasuke cleared his throat and they both turned around to see him.

"Hey sasuke what brings you here?" asked suigetsu.

"I need Karin to search information on this" he said giving him the book.

"Give me that!" said Karin snatching the book away from suigetsu "A curse mark?" She asked reading the page.

"Hn"

She sat on her office chair and started typing on her laptop "hmm" she clicked on a website and started reading "curse marks, casted by people who use dark magic to make other people suffer or die. when the victim has the curse mark it is impossible to remove it. only those who casted the spell can break it. if not broken by the next day the curse starts effecting the victim physically and mentally. The curse mark become into stage two meaning that it can transform a person into something inhuman, like an animal or a beast. It is believed that if one uses to much of this transformation or can't control his/her anger the victim may lose control and become wild, aggressive, and with the intent to harm or kill others."

Suigetsu whistled "man that is something serious. but you don't actually believe in that kind of stuff do you?" he said looking at the raven haired man beside him.

Sasuke turned his head to the right side so suigetsu could see the curse mark on the left side of his neck.

Karin and suigetsu gaped in disbelief.

"No way!" said suigetsu.

"That's, that's impossible!" Karin adjusted her glasses to get a better view "I thought it was just a myth."

"How did you get it?" Asked suigetsu observing the curse mark.

"A guy named orochimaru."

Karin and suigetsu looked at each other and then at sasuke. to which He gave them a questioning look.

"Sasuke, we never told you, but we used to work for orochimaru" said suigetsu leaning on the counter "we got tired of helping him do his dirty work so we quite."

"If he's the one who gave you that curse mark then only he can undo it. I can only make something to calm down the pain that you're going to feel later on" said Karin in a serious tone.

Sasuke mentally cursed. There was really nothing he could do besides to wait for orochimaru until tomorrow and make him take the dam curse mark off. He walked out and headed to his room.

"Teme wait up! Said naruto running towards him.

"Great" muttered sasuke all he wanted to do was sleep and not think about anything right now.

"Hey what's with the face?" asked naruto "oh wait, it's always like that."

"Dobe…"

"Did you get a tattoo? What the hell is that? Three tadpoles swimming in a circle? Because if it is then they did a bad job in drawing them."

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "I'm tired naruto, I'm going to sleep" he said walking to his room.

"Hey don't you want to know how it went with sakura-Chan?"

His hands tighten on the door knob once he heard her name come out of naruto's mouth "I don't care" he said slamming the door shut.

"Bastard I know you do" said naruto. He turned around and saw ino passing by.

"Hey ino"

"Yess?" sang ino turning around to see naruto who was walking down the stairs.

"Why are you so happy today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm always happy" she said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Riiight, what's with the cloths?" He said looking at her purple mini skirt and her purple shirt and then his eyes almost bulged out "Ino do you work as a stripper at a club!"

She frowned feeling totally insulted "No you stupid fox boy. I'm going to talk with shikamaru. He said he wanted to talk to me about something."

Naruto grinned "oh I see, so are you guys dating already?" he said putting his arm on her shoulder.

She took his arm off of her shoulder, almost making him fall "No we are not dating…" Yet she thought to herself.

"Well good luck then, I'm going to sleep I'm tired" he said yawning and heading to his room.

"Did you talk with shikamaru already?" Asked tenten coming out of the kitchen with a lollipop in her mouth.

"No, I was about to go but naruto popped out of nowhere."

"Well then stop wasting time and go already" she said pushing her out the door "me and hinata will be waiting in the room we want to hear all about it."

"Alright wish me luck" said ino making her way to the garden. She found him lying on the grass, hands behind his head, watching the stars. She loved seeing him like that. He looked so peaceful and calm. She sat next to him silently, not wanting to disturb him "hey shika" she said smiling.

"Hey" he responded looking at her and then back at the stars "why are you dressed up for?"

Ino pouted and looked at the grass "I just felt like looking pretty today."

"tch, You don't have to dress like that to look pretty, you already are. I don't understand why you haven't had a boyfriend yet" he said glancing at her.

She blushed and looked away "well it's because I've been waiting this whole time for one person in particular."

He stayed silent letting the pain sink in his chest. he wondered who she was referring to? was the guy even worthy of her? did he even love her?

"So what did you want to talk about?" she said playing with the grass.

He sat down and faced ino "I found the girl that I love."

"You did?" She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

He nodded "her name is tamari."

she froze "Wait, what?" She said feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"I met her about a month ago. we've texted and hung out a couple times and I enjoy her company. I want to ask her out but I don't know how to" he said scratching his head "I was hoping you could help me."

Ino was now plucking the grass trying not to cry, all her hopes of shikamaru loving her were now gone. He loved another girl and not her. what a harsh reality she thought.

"Ino?" Asked shikamaru wondering why she was being so quite. which he found unusual because ino was never quite. He thought she would have been eager to help him.

She looked up at him with a crooked smile "sure I'll help you."

"Are you crying?" He said leaning a little closer to see her blue glassy eyes.

She quickly wiped away the tear and cursed it for coming out without her permission "it's just that I'm really happy for you" she said smiling "but when you go out with her, you'll forget about me and we won't hang out… it won't be the same" she said in a low whisper.

"That won't happen ino because your special to me. Plus your one of my best friends" he said hugging her. He never understood woman and he couldn't tell if ino was crying because she was happy or if something was going on with her "troublesome.'

She felt like her heart was being hammered and she bit her lip to hold back the tears. If she stayed there any longer she would break. "Shika I have to sleep I'm really tired, I'll help you tomorrow ok?" She stood up and dusted herself.

"Ino" thanks for helping.

She smiled sadly "what are best friends for right? Goodnight" she said turning around and heading back inside the mansion.

"What's wrong ino? Did your beloved shika dump you?" Said Amy in a fake sad tone.

Ino looked at the thin girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. "I don't feel like fighting with you today Amy so leave me alone" she said walking past her. once she was in her room she covered her mouth and let her tears fall.

"Ino what happened?" Asked tenten getting of the bed and walking over to her.

"He doesn't love me! He loves someone else!" She said her face showing anger and sadness at the same time.

Hinata walked ino to her bed and hugged her "wh- what did he s-say?"

"He said he fell in love with a girl named tamari. That he met her about a month ago. How did I not notice? I'm such an idiot for believing he actually loved me" she cried out.

Tenten gave hinata a worried look before joining the hug "your wrong ino. He's the idiot for not noticing that you have loved him for a long time now."

"I agree with tenten" said hinata rubbing ino's back gently.

"You don't need him. Besides I'm sure that any guy would be happy to have someone like you, you're like a freakin Barbie" said tenten trying to cheer her up.

"But I wanted him" whispered ino hugging her pillow.

"Let's not talk about him right now ok?" Said tenten consoling her friend who nodded slowly.

"I'll go g-get some ice cream for you" said hinata standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Ino got up and started looking for her pajamas deciding to not talk about him right now. "So how's it going with neji?"

Tenten sighed and laid on ino's bed "same, he's not sociable at all. Sometimes I feel like he hates me. He gets mad at me easily and I hate it" she said with an irritated expression "I guess that's just how he is."

Hinata came in with three ice cream cones and handed one to ino and tenten.

"Thanks hina" said ino. they sat there eating their ice cream feeling down.

"Why are you looking so sad hinata? Asked tenten licking her chocolate ice cream.

"Naruto didn't even n-notice me today" she replied sadly.

"Naruto's just plain stupid. We all know you like him except for himself" said ino shaking her head.

"Men, who understands them" said tenten biting her cone.

They sat there lost in their own thoughts until they decided that it was finally time to go to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for everyone.

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter hope you guys liked it. I'll upload the next one on Friday hope you all have an awesome weekend! =)**


	7. Chapter 7:Conflicts

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Naruto**

 **Hello my lovely readers. It's Friday at last! I know some of you have been thinking what does this story have to do with the title of the story, Fairytale-sakura? -_- well, you'll find out next chapter =D in the meantime here's chapter 7 hope you guys don't think it's too boring the next one will be better. Don't forget to review! =)**

* * *

"Sakura? Why are you awake so early?" Asked Kizashi, walking in the kitchen. He stopped to try and rub the sleep from his eyes.

The pink haired girl greeted her father "Take a seat, I'm making you breakfast before you go to work." She said turning off the stove.

Kizashi yawned. Yesterday he worked full shift and he had little sleep "It does smell good. Don't you have work today?" He asked taking a seat and watching as his daughter finished cooking.

"Not until tomorrow. They gave me the day off" she said placing his plate on the table and sitting next to him. She was not about to tell him that she fainted yesterday and was taken to the hospital and That's why they had given her the day off.

"I think it's great. You really needed a break from working so much dear. what do you plan on doing today then?" He asked taking a bite of his food.

"Well, I was thinking on going to Gai's dojo. I can't remember when was the last time I visited that place. I kind of miss gai's flashing smile she said chuckling. after that I'll head to the library to check out a book that i'v been trying to read for some time now."

Kizashi nodded, feeling glad that his daughter would be having fun today and not stressing herself out with work "I hope you have fun dear. just be careful and don't come home to late ok?"

"dad, i'm not a little girl anymore" she pouted while kizashi laughed, telling her he was only joking with her "hey, dad have the aka-"

"No, they haven't called since yesterday and i hope they don't call anytime soon. He faced his daughter with a stern look on his face "sakura, i want you to be very careful. Who knows what they're planning on doing. I don't want them to hurt you" he said with a serious expression.

"Don't worry dad I'll be really careful" she said putting a hand on his to reassure him she'd be OK. She knew her father was worried and she would be lieing if she said she wasn't concerned herself. She didn't want anything to happen to her father either and just the thought of it made her stomach churn in fear. But she had to stay safe for him and herself.

He nodded feeling a little more reliefed "Well then I have to go or I'll be late" he said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Bye dad. take care I love you" she waved goodbye.

"Love you to dear take care" he said before closing the door.

She sighed and picked up the plates to wash them. when finished she got her purse and made her way to the dojo.

* * *

"Hey ino what are you going to do today?" Asked tenten putting the dishes away on the cupboard.

"Well since it's our day off I'm heading to my parents flower shop. I think it will do me some good to keep my distance from shikamaru today" she said washing dirty dishes "what about you?"

"I'm going to the dojo with neji."

"Oh I see" said ino grinning mischievously at her.

"I hate it when you do that" said tenten pointing at her with spoons in her hand.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

Tenten rolled her eyes "Just forget it, plus lee is going with us so don't get any romantic scenes in your head" she said, taking out her tongue at her. "What are you doing today hinata?"

"I might just g-go to the library to find a book" she said taking out cloth's from the laundry.

ino turned around to look at her "But there are tons of books in sasuke's library" She said wiping her wet hands on her apron.

Hinata blushed and twiddled with her fingers feeling a little embarrassed to tell them why she was going there "I k-know but he doesn't have m-much of romantic novels."

"Can you three be quite and hurry up" said Amy with her hands on her hips.

"I don't recall you being our boss" snapped ino.

"No but when I marry sasuke I'll make sure to fire you three or maybe just make your life's a living hell" she said with an evil smile on her face.

Ino laughed at the girls wild imagination " excuse me but did I hear you right? Sasuke probably doesn't even know you exist bit**!" Said ino holding an angry tenten back.

Amy didn't find anything funny about it. In fact she was being very serious "I'm sure he does. And sooner or later He'll ask me to marry him." She announced confidently.

"That would only happen in your dam dreams!" Said ino losing her patience.

Amy huffed and crossed her arms "you guys just wait and see. call me whatever you want now but soon you'll be calling me mistress amy" she smiled as she watched the three maids in front of her cringe in horror "Hope you guys have a...nice day" she turned around and left.

"Ahh! I can't stand her!" said tenten throwing her apron away.

"I don't even know why sasuke hired that thing, she pisses me off!" said an angry ino glaring at the spot were Amy had stood.

"Just forget about it for n-now" said hinata "we have to go. D-don't let her r-ruin you'r day."

"you'r right hinata. Let's just ignore her. Well I'll see you guys later" said ino waving at her two friends who waved as she left.

* * *

sakura stood there, looking at the entrance of the dojo. Not sure if she should enter or not. After a while of debating with herself, she finally decided to open the door and walk in. she immediately recognized Neji who was sparing with a guy who had big eyebrows and black bowl shaped hair. He wore a silly green spandex and seemed to be full of determination. She wondered if he was Gai's son.

"Hey" said a girl with two brown buns and chocolate brown eyes "my name is tenten. You must be new here because I've never seen you here before."

The pink haired smiled and introduced herself "hi, I'm sakura. And actually, I used to come here when I was younger but I had a lot of work and couldn't come any more." Tenten gave her an understanding look.

"Sakura?! Is that you?" Asked gai looking intently at the pink haired girl "oh my youthful student! look how much you have grown!" He cried out giving her a crushing hug.

"It's nice seeing you again gai sensei but could you loosen your grip a little? I can't breathe."

Gai immediately let go of her "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You kids grow up so fast" he said wiping away a few tears from his eyes.

Tenten and sakura sweat dropped.

"Alright let's get started shall we? He said clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. Alright my beautiful youthful people we shall get in pairs of two and show of our youthful strength to one another and learn to defend each other from unyouthful dangerous people out there. "Are you ready?!"

"I am ready to show off my power of youth gai sensei! Shouted a very enthusiastic lee with his fist in the air "I will not let you down sir!"

"Oh lee, I'm so proud of you!"

Gai sensei!

Lee!

Gai sensei!

Lee!

Everyone sweat dropped and started picking their partners before they had to choose between those too. Great who's going to be my partner? thought sakura looking around to see if someone didn't have a partner.

"Don't worry sakura, I have found you a youthful partner you can spar with" said gai smiling widely.

"Really? Who?" She asked trying to look for said person.

He looked behind his shoulder and then pushed him in front of sakura "He will be your opponent for today."

"You!" She said surprised to see sasuke in front of her.

"Hn" he said with his stoic expression. He had seen her enter the dojo and was not pleased with her presence. He thought that he would't have to see her again after what had happened yesterday.

"Gai sensei I am not going to spar with him" she said pointing at sasuke.

"Are you scared that I'm going to win you sa-ku-ra?" He said mocking her with that stupid smirk on his face.

She huffed, feeling offended "Of course not. what makes you think you can beat me so easily uh-chi-ha?"

"Because girls like you are weak" He responded, arms crossed over his chest.

sakura felt her blood boil. she was beyond mad. He told her she was annoying, a problem and now he was calling her a weakling. He really was a jerk "Alright uchiha let me show just how **weak** I am" she said poking his chest, Hoping she made a hole in it.

"Hn" He removed her finger from his chest. Everyone was now interested in the spar that was about to take place.

"Who do you think is going to win neji?" Asked tenten interested to see sakura spar with sasuke.

"Sasuke of course. she doesn't stand a chance against him" responded neji watching as sasuke got in his fighting stance.

The girl with two buns rolled her eyes and focused on the spar. She wanted to avoid another fight with him.

Sakura got in her fighting stance as she waited for sasuke to make the first move.

"Go sakura!" Yelled lee "I believe in your power of youth!" He said trying to encourage her.

Sasuke took a swing and she professionally ducked, moving a few feet away from him. she was about to lay a punch but he caught her wrist and twisted her elbow,putting it behind her back. she elbowed him with her other free hand but he didn't let go, Instead he grabbed her other hand and put it behind her back. He leaned close to her ear making her shiver at the sound of his voice "give up sakura" he whispered sending chills all over her body. "Not happening" she responded kicking his knee with her foot, causing him to almost loose balance. she did an outside sweep kick causing him to fall backwards. She was about to tell him if he thought she was still weak but decided not to when she saw him holding onto his neck in pain. ( **I'm sorry I suck at battle scenes plz forgive me! ~_~)**

Maybe she had hurt him on accident "Are you ok? did i hurt your neck?" She asked watching his pained expression.

He stood up and rubbed his neck. He was starting to feel the same pain he felt when orochimaru had cursed him. He cursed, out of all the times why right now? "You were lucky this time" he said passing by her and leaving the dojo.

Everyone was gaping even gai.

"How is that possible?" Said a dumbfounded neji, something must have happened for him to lose like that. He had a suspicion it might have something to do with that mark on his neck, but how? He had noticed it when he had been sparing with sasuke but he thought the uchiha had just gotten a tattoo. But in the match with sakura He had been gritting his teeth a lot and neji wasn't blind, he clearly saw when that thing glowed red and turned black again.

Tenten smiled at the hyuga his face sure was priceless "You see neji we girls are stronger then you think" she said grinning at the pensive guy. she stood up and walked over to sakura.

"Oh my beautiful cherry blossom" said lee holding sakura's hands "your beauty and youthful strength has captivated my heart, please marry me!" He said with hearts in his eyes.

Sakura could only laugh nervously. She didn't want to be rude to lee but he was crazy if he though she was going to say yes. Thankfully ten ten had come to her rescue. "Lee leave her alone, she does not want to marry you" said tenten pushing aside a sulking lee.

"That was so awesome I can't believe you won sasuke."

"I didn't win she replied making ten ten look at her in confusion "He looked like he was in pain" she said more to herself then to tenten.

"He did? I didn't notice anything" said tenten trying to recall the details of the spar "Anyway I hope we can spar sometime she said smiling."

"Sure why not?" she said looking around for sasuke who was nowhere to be found.

"That was a magnificent show sakura" said gai putting his hand on her shoulder "you have impressed me with your youthfulness. I hope you come more often."

"I'll try" she said grabbing her purse. She waved goodbye to tenten and gai, exiting the dojo quickly before lee popped out of nowhere and made another love confession. She walked through the busy streets of konoha. only stopping when people she attended at the hospital greeted her or wanted to ask her something. After five minutes of walking she made it to the library. she loved being there because it was silent and there were massive amount of books to read from. But today she came for one book in particular. she made her way to the third row of book shelves and scanned through the book titles until she finally found it. She removed it from the shelf and when she did she could see from the gape someone sitting at a table reading a stack of books and that person was none other than sasuke. What could sasuke possibly be doing at a library? when he probably had his own at his mansion.

He stood up and went to the restrooms that were close behind him. sakura walked over to the table curious as to what he was reading "curse marks?" Why would he be reading about that? She asked herself. Someone cleared there throat and she turned around quickly ,seeing sasuke in front of her. she squeaked, the book in her hands falling on sasuke's foot.

He gritted his teeth and glared at her.

"I'm sorry! But you scared me!" She whispered loudly.

He bent down and grabbed the book from the floor, reading the title "beauty and the beast?" He said raising his eyebrow "isn't that for children."

She took the book away from him blushing lightly "I like reading it" she said hugging the book "it's my favorite story."

He couldn't help but to tease her a little "you still believe in prince charming and fairytales?" He asked holding back a smirk.

"So what if I do?" She said glaring at him. She was sure he was trying to make fun of her.

"Shhh go fix your love conflicts somewhere else" said the librarian from the front desk. The pink haired girl mouthed a sorry, looking back at sasuke who sat back down and started reading his book.

"Do you mind if I sit here" she asked as politely as she could.

Hn

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Hn

She took it as a yes and sat down "is that all you can say?"

Aa he responded turning the page and skimming through it.

She sighed and opened her book to read. He couldn't help but glance at her every time she giggled lightly or said something to herself. He couldn't deny that she had turned out to be an attractive woman. Her hair was still pink as the sakura trees ,her green eyes were still bright and full of life and her smile… wait why was he thinking about this? He shook his head, placing the book in front of his face to not be distracted by his stu** thoughts any longer.

Sakura finished reading her book and just sat there making circles with her finger on the book. It would be rude if she interrupted sasuke from his reading so she laid her head on the book and doze of falling asleep in the process.

Sasuke looked up from his book, seeing a sleeping sakura. she must have been waiting for him to finish reading. It was ironic because he remembered he would be the one falling asleep waiting for her to finish reading when they were younger. He stood up and started shaking her lightly she stirred a little but didn't wake up. He sighed and leaned down to her ear "sakura wake up" he whispered.

She heard someone calling her but why were they so far away? She felt someone shaking her shoulder gently and then she slowly started to remembered she was in the library and that she had fallen asleep, how embarrassing. She quickly lifted her head up and turned to the person calling her, only to be inches away from sasuke's face. There nose were touching and their lips touched for mere seconds. Sakura's face turned bright red as she suddenly forgot how to breath for a moment. Her heart felt like it was about to pump out of her chest any second.

Sasuke quickly moved away and grabbed the book to put it back on the shelf. He felt his cheeks heating up and tried to ignore it. Uchiha's don't blush he told himself "You fell asleep" he said trying to break the awkwardness.

"I d-idn't mean to" she responded, her heartbeat going back to its normal pace and her red face reduced to a light blush "Are you leaving already?" She asked standing up.

"Aa" he put his hands in his pocket and waited until she grabbed her stuff to leave. They walked to the front desk and sakura checked out the book she held in her hands. The woman smiled "I hope you were able to solve your problems as a couple" she said scanning the book.

Sakura blushed. she had been doing that a lot lately she noticed "were not a couple."

The woman looked surprised for moment "oh I'm sorry, i did't know" she said handing the book to sakura "But you two would look cute together" she said smiling.

Sasuke averted his gaze elsewhere, finding the shelves more interesting than the conversation. She giggled lightly and held the book close to her chest. She thanked the woman and they exited the library.

"So where are you heading to now?" She asked kicking a pebble with her foot.

"The agency"

"Oh" she said looking ahead of her. A blur of red hair came to her line of vision and she quickly hid behind sasuke hoping that the person hadn't seen her.

"Sakura is that you? came a deep voice.

So much for hiding she thought bitterly "Hello gaara" Waved sakura, standing next to sasuke who had a blank look on his face.

"You just keep getting more beautiful everyday" he complemented, holding her hand and kissing it. She really did need that hand sanitizer now "You weren't hiding from me were you?" He frowned.

She averted his gaze. The way he looked at her made her feel scared of him for some reason "Of course not…"

"Good. Have you thought about the proposal yet?" He asked his deep green eyes never leaving hers.

She felt uncomfortable being in such situation with sasuke next to her. But if gaara wanted an answer now she would just have to give it to him.

"Gaara, I'm really sorry but" she looked at the floor, not wanting to see his reaction "I can't marry someone I don't love" she hugged her book. looking back up to his green eyes "I can't accept your marriage proposal."

He knitted his eyebrows and frowned "is it just for that reason your declining? or is it because you found someone else?" He said glaring at sasuke who returned it back with one of his own death glares. "Not only do you take my spot as number one model, but now you want to take the girl I want to marry?!" He shouted angrily at the raven haired man.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Said sasuke enjoying making gaara, one of his rivals mad.

Gaara tried to grab sakura's hand but sasuke slapped his away "leave her alone. she just rejected you" He told the red haired man how cursed at him.

"I won't let you take her away from me!" He said with such anger that made sakura fear for her life in the future. "Sakura you will marry me, I'll make sure of it" he glared at sasuke and then at sakura before leaving.

People had stopped to look at the scene and started whispering and shaking their heads.

Sakura just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her alive. She had enough problems and now this. Luckily there were no paparazzi's around, she didn't want to end up being the gossip of everyone the next day.

Sasuke turned around to look at sakura who seemed to be frozen in her spot. Since when had gaara proposed to her? When had she met him? Questions kept surging in his mind. It made him feel angry the why he had threaten her "sakura."

"I'm really sorry" she said hiding her eyes with her side bangs, shoulders slumped "I didn't mean for this to happen or to get you involved in this situation. You were right, I always cause you problems" she clutched her book tighter and then walked away as fast as she could.

He stood there, not sure of what to do. He watched as her figure became smaller and smaller, he wanted to go after her but his ego didn't allow him to. he cursed himself, he was never the type to comfort people whenever they were feeling sad. He would probably end up making things worse he told himself. He had his own problems to solve. He remembered what orochimaru had said.

FLASHBACK

"The weakest emotion can be the strongest one of all."

END OF FLASHBACK

What did he mean by that? Did he expect him to be all nice and lovable? he scoffed he couldn't change who he was and he wasn't about to either just because a snake looking guy named orochimaru told him to. He called shikamaru to pick him up.

* * *

"Who was that?" Asked temari a blonde with four spiky buns on her head and deep green eyes.

"It was sasuke, I need to take him to the agency and then back to the mansion" He said lazily.

"Well then I guess I'll text you later then?" she said letting go of his hand.

He nodded "do your brothers even know your here with me?"

"No gaara's always busy in his modeling photo sessions or getting sakura to marry him. And kankuro's always at his shop making his weird puppets to sell."

"Troublesome" he said opening the car door.

"Hey shikamaru?"

He turned round to look at her "yeah?"

She came up and gave him a peck on the cheek "come see me soon ok?"

He stood there a little shocked by her actions but then he grinned and nodded before driving off.

* * *

Sakura walked through an empty street. she was recalling how sasuke defended her from gaara, it made her feel safe and protected for some reason. Her dad always told her that you don't choose who you fall in love with because your heart does that for you and apparently her heart had chosen none other than sasuke uchiha the coldhearted, selfish, arrogant person. she couldn't help but ask herself why out of the nice guys out there? But that was a question she couldn't answer for herself. She sighed and quickened her pace, she was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice a cloaked figure whose eyes followed her every move.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. why sasuke! Well because he's sasuke. That was it guys I don't know if I'll update the next chapter on Friday or Sunday but get ready for drama and some fluff ^_~ see ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: the transformation

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Naruto**

 **Hello my fan fiction readers! It's been a busy week but I managed to finish this chapter. It came out a little longer than i thought. I decided to get more characters involved in this story so I hope you guys don't mind. Here's chapter 8 hope you guys like it and sorry for all the mistakes i made.**

* * *

"lord Orochimaru are you sure about this?" Asked kabuto wiping his glasses with his shirt. They had been walking for what he felt like hours in the dam woods looking for sasuke's mansion and he had a feeling that they were lost.

"Of coursse I am, ssasuke needs to learn hiss lesson and by the looks of it he hassn't learned anything" he said frowning.

Kabuto couldn't help but roll his eyes "I liked you better when you were evil" he muttered.

"Oh but I'm neither, my dear kabuto I'm a little bit of both, after all we are turning sssasuke into a beast" he said grinning evilly.

"You sure have a weird way of showing it. You should have disposed of him the instant he insulted you" he advised looking at the trees they were passing by "why are we doing this again?"

"I'm sure you know that answer. It's also an experiment to see if there is actually hope for these people who only care for themselves, to see if they can actually have a change of heart."

Kabuto scoffed finding the whole experiment thing useless "And so far your experiment has failed" he reminded him.

"Well I have a feeling that this time it will work out" he said rubbing his chin.

Kabuto just shook his head. He knew if orochimaru didn't do good deeds, his powers would be taken away from him by **the fourth.** The master of magic who had selected a few of his people, giving them the ability to use magic but only to help others. Orochimaru had been one of the selected to have this magic but he had used it for bad deeds. The fourth had threatened to take his powers away once he found out about it. Orochimaru had to apologize and asked for a second chance to use his magic properly to which the fourth agreed. And now the snake man mixed a little of good and evil to his " **good deeds** " or the " **need of helping others** " as he liked to call it and sasuke was one of the first ones. "Why does he have to live in the middle of nowhere?" Asked kabuto tired of walking and not getting anywhere.

"How should I know? i'v never been here before. Now quite whining were almost there" he said looking up ahead of him.

Kabuto sighed and kept on walking.

* * *

Shikamaru had woken up earlier than before and decided to wash the car. He was enjoying the sound of birds chirping and the white fluffy clouds floating through the sky. He spotted ino walking with bags of groceries in both of her hands. "Hey ino" he said scrubbing the window with soap "need any help?"

She stopped walking when she heard his voice and walked up to him "Hey" she replied, not sure if she should be talking to him or avoiding him "and no thanks, there not heavy. I can handle it."

He stopped scrubbing the car when the blonde just stood there looking at the groceries in her hands. "Why are you standing there? Your gona get tired of holding those bags you know."

She gripped the bags a little tighter "remember you asked me for help last night?"

He cut her off before she continued, knowing exactly what she was talking about "There's no need for that anymore"

Ino looked up at him in surprise "Why not? Do you not like her anymore?" She asked with a hint of hope in her tone.

"It's not that" he said smiling "I already asked her out and she said yes" he looked up at the clouds "I was worried for nothing."

Ino felt her heart ache with deception "oh that's great" she said trying to smile "congratulations."

"Thanks anyway" he said putting his hand on her head and smiling.

How she loved to see him smile like that. It always made her heart skip a beat. she couldn't believe that she wouldn't be the cause of it anymore.

"Ino what's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone when she looked down at her feet and bit her lip. Probably she was in pain? It wasn't like her to be so silent. she would always be yelling at him for dumb reasons or smacking his head for being so lazy but this, this was not the ino he knew.

"What do you mean?" She said her glassy blue eyes staring into his black ones.

"You've been acting strange since yesterday, are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine shika I'm just tired… really" she walked past him and into the mansion without looking back at him.

"Troublesome" said shikamaru scratching his head he would never understand woman. He checked his watch 5:30 p.m. once he finished washing the car he headed inside the mansion. He spotted hinata and went over to ask her a question "Hey hinata?"

"Y- Yeah?" She said stopping with her sweeping.

"Is ino ok? She's been acting weird lately and I'm worried that something's wrong with her."

Hinata started to panic. was she suppose to tell him why ino was so depressed? "y-you see-"

"Don't worry about her shikamaru" said tenten dusting the vase "she's just on the day of the month, if you know what i mean."

He looked confused at first "The day of the…Oh" he said realizing what she meant.

"now, can you please leave we are trying to clean here."

"Troublesome women bossing me around" he muttered and left feeling a little better that ino was ok.

Hinata knew that tenten was mad at shikamaru and that it took all she had to not go slap him for hurting ino's feelings, after all the three of them treated each other like sisters, which meant they defended one another. she loved them so much and was glad she had met them. She smiled and kept on sweeping. A knock was heard from the door and ami ran to answer it.

Tenten just rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like "I hope she trips."

Ami opened the door and was greeted by a tall scary looking guy "may I help you sir?"

"Why yess you can" said orochimaru with a wide grin on his face "could you inform sasuke that orochimaru wishes to see him?"

"Uh, sure" she said about to leave.

"Don't worry ami, hinata's on her way to tell him so you can stay right there and give our guest some company" said tenten smiling evilly.

Ami glared holes at her and then gulped when she felt orochimaru's snake like eyes on her.

Oh ,was tenten enjoying her sufferment.

Sasuke was in his room by the balcony, staring at the garden his mother had loved so much. She had especially planted a sakura tree in the middle to make the garden look more beautiful. He remembered that they would often have picnics there or his mother would tell him and itachi stories about heroes. Itachi, he thought as he clentched his fists. He was the cause of all his pain and sufferment. He hated him more than anything in this world. He heard a knock on his door and he answered with a grumpy "what!" He heard a squeak and knew it was hinata.

She slowly opened the door and walked in "I'm s-sorry to b-bother you but a man by t-the name of orochimaru wishes to s-see you" she said fiddling with her fingers.

So, he was finally here. He stood up and made his way down the stairs.

"Sasuke!" beamed ami relived to see him. she did not want to be with the snake looking guy any longer.

He dismissed her and looked over at orochimaru who seemed to be enjoying the situation he had put him through.

"What's going on?" Whispered ino to hinata and tenten.

"I don't know but that guy is creepy" said tenten shivering "aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"it's only 7:30 p.m I can't sleep that early even if I tried to. let's just focus on what's going on out there" she pointed to the open door. The three of them peeked through the kitchen door frame and next thing they knew kiba ,lee, shino ,sai ,neji ,Karin and the rest were peeking too, wanting to know what was going on.

"Hey guy's what are you doing?" Asked naruto who was in his ramen pajamas.

"Shhh" they all said putting their fingers on their lips.

He pouted "But I want to know what's going on!" He whined.

"Naruto if you don't shut up I'll put you back to sleep, got it!" whispered ino loudly.

He quickly nodded and sat down near the door frame to see what was happening.

"Well, well looks like you haven't learned anything at all dear sasuke" said orochimaru looking at his curse mark.

"I want you to take this off now" he said in his demanding voice.

orochimaru frowned resisting the urge to destroy the brat with his own hand "Now that's not a nice way to ssay it ssasuke."

"I told you already, you can't change who I am" he said arms crossed over his chest in defiance.

"You're a stubborn one eh? I like it. It makes things a lot more **interesting** " he said with is big grin on his face "but unfortunately I cannot do that" he answered in a fake sad tone.

Sasuke was getting more irritated by the second "Is it money that you want? Name the price."

"Oh that's very tempting indeed but I'm afraid that's not what I'm seeking for."

"Then what do you want me to do so you can make it go away"

orochimaru grinned. His experiment seemed rather desperate and he loved seeing his victims suffer "That's the perfect question I was looking for. All you have to do is drop that big ego of yours and find someone to love its' not so hard you know."

"Tch I can't do that."

"I was afraid of that answer" said orochimaru, reaching for a small book he had in his small bag "I was hoping you would change your mind but I guess you leave me no choice, kabuto"

"Yes sir?"

"Let's show sasuke what we can do when they anger me" Kabuto nodded and grinned. He was finally going to do something bad, grabbing a little pouch that contained black powder he grabbed some and blew it on sasuke's face.

The powder went in his nostrils, causing him to have a coughing fit "what cough-cough are you doing?!"

while Orochimaru started chanting words, kabuto performed some hand signs to complete the task. The clouds seemed to get dark all of sudden and the wind started to blow a little harder, causing the trees to lose a few leafs.

Sasuke felt like a hundred needles piercing through his body all at once. He let out a cry of pain and fell on the floor, trying to sustain the pain.

Naruto started to panic "holy sh** there doing voodoo on sasuke!" He wanted to help him out but for some reason his feet were glued to the floor "hey why can't I move!?" he yelled to the others who were also struggling to move.

Sasuke was angry that this guy was manipulating him with just a flick of his finger "W-what did you do to me!" He chocked out.

Orochimaru had an evil grin on his face "it's the curses affect sasuke, you are now what was inside you. **A** **beast**. Now listen and remember, you have to find someone that can fall in love with you. In order to break the curse she must tell you that she loves you, when the last petal on the sakura tree falls. your servants have also been cursed, in a way. They possess special abilities that i have bestowed to them, so enjoy them while you can" he explained, looking at the people near the kitchen door frame.

"Sir you're forgetting something" interrupted kabuto.

"yess how could I forget something sso important" he chuckled. "Be careful sasuke when your anger reaches its limit your curse mark will activate to stage two which will transform you into an inhuman beast. If you can't learn to control it you might end up hurting or worse killing someone."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the thought of killing someone. He didn't want to become a murderer like his brother "what if I don't find anyone to love me" asked sasuke between gritted teeth. He glared up at the man who laughed at his question, as if the answer was obvious.

"Then it would be a shame" He replied. If that last petal on the sakura tree falls and you haven't found love, then you will remain a beast forever" he responded cocking his head to the side with a sad frown. He decided that it was enough chit chat for today and decided to take his leave "Oh my will you look at the time kabuto we must leave" he turned around and looked over his shouder at the raven haired man who was struggling to get up "Don't forget what i ssaid ssasuke" He said disappearing with kabuto.

Sasuke stood up, his legs feeling weak. He wasn't expecting for all this to happen. Everything took a turn for the worse. He felt angry at himself for not solving this problem. He pulled on his hair in frustration, letting out an angry growl. After he had calmed down a bit He turned to go inside the mansion only to see everyone staring at him.

Everyone was silent with expressions of shock, fear, and some were even gaping at him.

Hinata immediately fainted, ino was hyperventilating, naruto's eyes were about to fall out their sockets, choji's chips were now on the floor, Karin almost broke her glasses from wiping them on her shirt, and ami gaped in disbelief. Everyone else looked panicked accept for sai who was doing a sketch of sasuke on his sketch book.

"Sasuke you, you" naruto gulped and pointed at a big mirror that was near the living room.

He faced the mirror to look at himself, his eyes widening slightly and his jaw clenched as he observed the monster looking back at him. He looked like a demon from a scary movie. His skin was full of black marks that almost spread on every inch of his body and his eyes were a dark shade of blood red, his hair remained the same and his curse mark seemed to have gotten bigger. He clentched his fist tightly and broke the mirror with one hit, making his knuckles bleed. He turned around to look at everyone with angry blazing red eyes. They all backed away afraid that they might get killed. He looked away and made his way to his room.

"What just happened?" Asked a shocked tenten.

"I don't know but he's gona have seven years of bad luck" replied naruto looking at the broken mirror.

Ino hit him on the head "this is serious you idiot!"

"This is all so Troublesome" said shikamaru in disbelief.

"We'll figure this out in the morning when sasuke is more calm, right now we should all go to sleep we have work to do tomorrow" said a tired neji.

Everyone nodded not knowing what else to do. They headed to their rooms to sleep, feeling a weird sensation flow through their bodies.

* * *

"Dad breakfast is ready!" Yelled sakura cleaning the table.

"I'm coming dear" he answered walking down the stairs and heading to the kitchen "are those pancakes? You haven't done those in quite a while" he said sitting down.

"I know. I didn't have much time to do anything better today" she smiled apologetically.

He chewed on his food and responded with an "it's ok."

"Today I'm going to get out early from the hospital so I might go visit mom's grave today" she said taking a bite of her pancake.

"I wish I could go with you but I'll be getting home late."

Sakura smiled at him "Don't worry, one day we will both go together."

He nodded and smiled back "tell your mother I love her and that there's not one day I haven't missed her."

"Don't worry I'll be sure to tell her dad."

"Well then I have to leave. Take care and call me if anything happens" he said giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Sakura looked at her watch and stood up "I better hurry up and go the coffee shop" she washed the dishes and left.

* * *

"Hey ino is the boss eating breakfast today?" Asked choji tasting the food he was cooking on the the stove "needs some salt" he mumbled, looking for it in the cabinet.

She looked at him dumbly "how should I know?" She placed the plates on the table and then looked at him "you go ask him."

"Why would I? I'm just the chef" he retorted tasting the food again "perfect."

"Ah! Your such a pain choji. She turned her attention the the pearly eyed girl "Hey hinata are you making naruto ramen again?"

"Y-yeah" responded the shy girl who held a plate of ramen in her hands.

"I swear that boy's going to end up with some type of ramen disease" she said shaking her head.

"Hey stop talking about me" warned naruto walking in the kitchen "Hinata is that ramen!" exclaimed naruto, looking over her shoulder with stars in his eyes.

She blushed and smiled sweetly at him "Yes I t-thought you might want some."

"Hinata you're the best!" Said naruto hugging her from behind.

She turned bright red and tried to remember how to breathe normally.

ino gave her a mischievous grin "Oh Naruto, wouldn't you love to marry someone like hinata who would make ramen and care for you everyday" said ino handing the blonde his plate of ramen.

Naruto sat down and got ready to eat "of course I would" he said putting a mouthful of ramen in his mouth.

Ino felt the urge to squeal. They heard something fall and they all turned around and saw that hinata had fainted.

"Hinata are you ok!? Why does she always do that?" said naruto picking her up and forgetting about his ramen.

Ino resisted the urge to go grab her camera and take a photo shot of the moment "oh she'll be ok. why don't you go leave her in her room?" She said pushing him lightly. He nodded and headed to her room.

Kiba came in with akamaru "sup ino" he said with his hands on his head.

She gave him a stern look "Kiba you know akamaru can't be here in the kitchen."

He gave her one of his sexy smiles "did I ever tell you that you look cute when your mad?" He said with his elbows propped on the table.

She blushed at how close he was and backed away a little "whatever kiba I know what your trying to do" she turned around to clean the stove and hide her blush.

Shikamaru had witnessed the whole scene and felt a little angry that ino seemed to like kiba.

Shin and sai walked in talking about books and authors.

"Good morning shin and sai, sang ino ignoring shikamaru who looked disappointing."

"Good morning ino said shin" sitting down on his chair.

I read yesterday in a book, that when you see a lady you are supposed to compliment her thought sai. He walked up to her and put on a smile that looked faked "good morning ino. I must say you look beautiful today."

ino blushed why was she getting compliments when she wasn't looking her best today "Thank you sain i-"

"Can we eat already? I have work to do" interrupted shikamaru, glaring at sai. Since when was sai and kiba interested in ino.?

Lee, Karin, suigetsu, ami, jugo, and shino entered and sat down quietly.

"What's with the faces?" Asked kiba looking at there gloomy faces.

"What happened last night is serious announce Karin" looking at everyone "not only was sasuke cursed but so were we."

"Then how come we didn't turn into ugly beasts like sasuke?" asked naruto walking in with a blushing hinata. Ino would have to ask later for more details.

"We will discuss this when everyone including sasuke is here."

"Where is neji and tenten?" asked kiba looking around.

Lee stood up from his chair "I will take the youthful task of finding them!" he said with a fist in the air "and if I cannot find them then I will punish myself by running around the mansion 100 times!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

Tenten was heading to the kitchen and on the way she saw neji's room. He had his door half way opened so she peeked inside and saw neji cursing his hair tie for ripping.

He heard someone giggling and turned around to glare at whoever dared to laugh at hyuuga neji "tenten?"

"I see your having trouble their" she said pointing at his ripped hair tie.

"It's not funny" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is there anything funny to you? She asked "Anyway I think I have a hair tie somewhere in my apron pockets" she said trying to look for one… "Here it is! Can I put it on your hair?"

"Tenten"… he couldn't believe she was asking him that. He was embarrassed enough with her giving him a hair tie.

"Please?" She asked with puppy eyes.

He sighed and closed his eyes how she managed to convince him with just one look was beyond his knowledge "Fine he said turning around."

Tenten gently gathered his hair feeling the softness and no tangles how is it possible? She asked herself while tieing his hair with the hair tie. She started to wonder what it would feel like if neji was the one tangling his hands in her hair she blushed at the thought and shook her head.

Once she was done he turned around to face her with a questioning look.

They were so close it made her cheeks heat up.

Neji held her chin up so that she could see him "Hey tenten?"

She looked at him getting lost in his pale eyes y-yes? He leaned closer looking down at her lips. He wanted to tell her how he felt for her but he didn't know how, so he decided that actions were better than words. One thought ran through tenten's mind at that moment, he felt the same way she did. She felt her heart flutter. She closed her eyes waiting anxiously for his lips to touch hers.

"I have found you my youthful partners!" Yelled lee with a big grin on his face… "did I interrupt something?" He said looking at how close they were.

Neji let go of tenten and looked away hiding his blush.

Tenten felt embarrassed. How was she going to look at neji in the eyes after this? She cursed lee for interrupting the moment… "Umm, I'll wait for you guys in the kitchen" she said walking away quickly from the two and avoiding eye contact.

Neji saw as tenten got further away and cursed lee for interrupting. he turned to glare at him.

Lee started wiggling his eyebrows "are you and tenten in a youthful relationship?"

"No! and don't mention another word about it" He said walking out the door.

"Wait!" Said lee catching up to him "I challenge you to reach the kitchen before me."

"Deal" said neji acting like he was about to run. He watched as lee almost flew to the kitchen "I don't know worse him or naruto" he thought walking in the kitchen.

"Well it looks like everyone's here except for sasuke" said Karin looking around.

Ino checked, poking her head from the door frame "he's coming!" She whispered loudly, backing away.

He walked down the stairs, dark bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and the pain of the curse mark. He decided that he would go to the coffee shop and think for a little while. But for that he had to put on a dark blue hoddie to cover his black marks and a hood to cover his eyes. He wore long black jeans and shoes. He didn't want anyone recognizing him or to see the beast he had become.

He showed no signs of stopping so Karin called out to him. 'Sasuke we need to talk about la-"

"No" he said in his cold tone.

"But this is serious!" She insisted trying to make him understand.

"I don't care!" He yelled his red eyes glaring at her "I don't want to talk about it and I don't want any of you bothering me!" He said raising his tone.

Karin felt intimidated and looked away. She knew it was better not to anger him or his curse mark would activate to stage two "Alright, when your calm we can talk about it. Be careful your curse mark might start giving you pain" She warned.

"I don't need any of you feeling sorry for me" He said clentching his fists and leaving.

"Teme!" Yelled naruto trying to catch up to him but suigetsu stopped him "leave him, He needs time to think and clear his mind."

"Did you not see him?! He's practically radiating steam! He might end up doing something stupid like murder someone if he goes alone."

"We know but if we follow him we're only going to end up angering him more. Don't worry I'm sure he'll be ok" reassured Suigetsu, hopping it would calm down the blonde a little.

"…. I hope your right" he said staring at the path sasuke had went through.

* * *

 **Well that was it for this chapter. i know i could have done better but o well, I'll try to update the next one as soon as possible until then! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9:hidden feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

 **Hi guys, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday I was busy (gets ready for punishment) but I wrote the story a little longer And well, I just want to say something to this g.o.d guest reviewer. Please keep your opinions to yourself if you have nothing nice to say. If you think my story is garbage then why are you reading it in the first place? And I'm not going to stop updating my stories because there are some people who actually like it ok? (Goes back to happy mood) thanks whenrosesawake there should be more people like you =D. Sorry guys i had to let it out. Any ways Welcome new followers! And people who favorite this story, I love you all ^_^ hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Sakura order number three is ready!" Said rin holding a tray with hot coffees. Today the shop seemed to be filled with people who waited for their drinks, hoping the caffeine would wake them up to start the day.

The pink haired girl wrote down her customers order on her notepad before turning around to go receive the tray from rin "you really need to hire more people there's to many for just the two of us to attend" she advised, stretching her tired arms and then taking the tray from rin.

"Don't worry about it, I already plan on hiring at least two more people. Now go take the coffees to the customers before they protest that their cold."

Sakura nodded and walked over to leave all the coffee orders. She walked over to the last person and stopped to place the coffee in front of him "here's your coffee sir" He looked up at her and for a split second she thought it was gaara. He almost had the same characteristics as him, except this guy had black eyes instead of green and who knows? maybe this man was his long lost brother or something like that she thought.

"I'm sorry, do I remind you of someone?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows.

The pink haired girl noticed that she had been gaping at him for quite some time and quickly averted her gaze from him. she held the tray close to her chest embarrassed to even look at him. she looked down at his coffee that slowly released steam into the air "Yea" she responded meekly.

His lips formed a side grin "my name is sasori and if I'm not mistaken you must be sakura am I right?" He saw the surprised look on her face and he couldn't help but smile.

"How do you know my name?" She asked a little creeped out that a stranger knew her name. Or did she know this guy from somewhere?

"A little bird told me" he said taking a sip of his coffee. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and saw how she gave him a confused look.

"Sakura you have another customer!" Yelled rin who was busy cleaning the counter.

"I'm sorry but I have to attend other customers" she said giving sasori an apologetic smile.

He stirred his coffee before looking up at her "I understand, don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again soon." He gave her an evil like grin, taking a drink of his coffee as he watched her leave.

She walked over to a mysterious looking guy who had his eyes hidden with a dark blue hood and black pants. She couldn't help but wonder who would be wearing a hoodie in this hot weather. "Hi sir, what can I get for you today?" He pointed at something in the menu and she wrote it down on her notepad. "Would you like sugar with that?" He shook his head no and she wrote it down "alright then, I'll be back with your coffee" she said smiling. He gave her a nod and watched her leave from the corner of his eye.

As she made her way to the counter she felt someone grab her hand. She turned around surprised at whom it was "gaara? What are you doing here?" She tried to free her arm from his grasp but his hold only tightened.

He pulled her to him making her bump on his chest. His green eyes piercing through hers "I thought I'd find you here. Sakura you have to accept my proposal, I promise I'll make you happy, I'll give you anything you want, and you wouldn't have to work in this filthy place, you wouldn't have to work at all."

She looked at him in disbelief "Gaara, I already gave you an answer" she replied trying to push him away but he refused to let go of her.

He let the anger get the better of him and his grip on her wrists tighten making it painful "I'm not taking no for an answer!" He shouted, getting the attention of customers.

She looked at his angry expression and it made her fear him "There's people here gaara let go of me! Your hurting me."

"You heard her let her go!" Said rin hitting him on the head with the coffee tray. She was not about to see one of her employees get hurt in front of her.

He gritted his teeth in pain and pushed rin making her fall on her behind "Stop getting in my business!" he barked at the astounded rin.

Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and was beside rin in an instant, helping her stand up "sorry I'm late" he turned to gaara. His visible eye glaring dangerously at him "you shouldn't be treating women like toys gaara, especially if it's my girlfriend" he took a step closer his stare intensifying.

Rin had to almost drag kakashi outside to calm him down, telling him that she was ok and that she didn't want any more commotions in her shop.

"How dare you do that to her!" Said sakura, scrunched eyebrows and a frown forming on her lips "I am not going to marry you, I don't care if your the richest, hottest guy in the world. I simply don't love you so please leave me alone!" She said angrily.

Nobody stood up to help. They knew who gaara was and they would rather not interfere. They did not want to appear in any newspapers or TV news, talking about how a famous model got hit by a person in a coffee shop just for the fun of it. They knew media tempted to make their own version of the real story.

Gaara only grinned at her, ignoring the way she tried to push him away. she let out a frustrated sigh of defeat "You know? I like when your mad" he said letting go of one of her wrist's.

She scoffed "oh yea? Well I know what will wipe that grin of your face" she grabbed a coffee mug that was on the counter and threw it on gaara's cloths.

"How dare you!" He spat angrily his cloths sticking to his body from the warm sticky substance. He raised his hand but someone stood protectively in front of sakura and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He felt his feet lift from the ground and his green eyes made contact with the person that held him. His eyes widened as he saw the guys crimson colored eyes blazing angrily at him "Leave" he told him with venom in his voice. Gaara couldn't help but nod dumbly. He was too shocked to even say anything. This person had the eyes of a demon. The hooded man threw him on the floor and waited for him to leave.

Gaara stood up and dusted himself before glaring at sakura and pointing a finger at her "you will pay for refusing me haruno" he said making his way out of the shop.

Rin ran over to sakura with kakashi walking behind her "I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I had to calm kakashi down before he started a fight and destroyed the coffee shop. are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

Sakura rubbed her sore wrists and looked up at rin "don't worry I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?" Asked kakashi in a serious tone "if you want I can go and-"

Sakura waved her hands "there's no need to, I'm fine kakashi" she said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well if he ever tries to hurt you again, you should kick him where it hurts, it will paralyze him for some minutes giving you time to run away" he suggested.

Rin giggled while kakashi ruffled sakura's hair who huffed and smiled "Yea I should have thought of that before."

"So who was that young man who saved you? Is he one of your suitors?" Asked rin curiously.

Sakura was busy talking to rin and kakashi that she forgot about the guy who had protected her from gaara. She looked around the shop hoping to find him and her eyes lit up as she saw him walk out the door. she looked at rin who nodded in understandment.

"Go ahead there's not many customers left anyway, I can handle it."

Sakura thanked her and ran out the door in search of the young man "hey wait!" She yelled making the guy stop. His back facing her "I forgot to thank you for protecting me back there" she said looking at his back, since he refused to turn around and look at her. She saw him nod and keep walking ahead. "Wait what's your name!"

He stopped and sighed in frustration "annoying" he mumbled to himself. He turned around to tell her it was none of her business but a burning sensation stung his neck, making him fall in a sitting position. He held onto his neck, gritting his teeth.

Sakura quickly sat down in front of him "what's wrong?" She asked worriedly "let me help-"

"I don't need your help!" He looked down on the concrete floor, hoping that she wouldn't recognize him. The pink haired girl stayed quiet for a moment. His voice and attitude seemed very familiar to her.

He let out a cry of pain. He couldn't resist the pain any longer, beads of sweat fell from his face and down to the floor, his vision blurred and the only colors he could see were red and pink. He didn't know when he had held onto her hand but he was squeezing it tightly, trying to fight of the pain he felt. "don't let anybody see me" he managed to say threw gritted teeth before passing out and falling on her chest.

Sakura felt panicked. she tried to lift him up with her but he was too heavy. She laid him down making sure that his hood was covering his eyes and ran to get kakashi for help. He gladly accepted and helped her take him to the hospital.

* * *

"No way, so we have magic powers!" Said an excited naruto "then I wish to have all the ramen I could get!" He said with his hands held up high in the air.

"No you idiot! Its chakra not magic powers!" Said a frustrated Karin who adjusted her glasses.

Naruto gave her a confused look "and what's the difference?" He said scratching his head.

"Someone give him a smart pill said a lazy shikamaru" who was leaning against the wall.

Kiba who was next to him snickered "not even that would help the poor guy."

Naruto turned his seat around and gave them the look "hey I heard that!" He said pointing an accusing finger at kiba and shikamaru.

Neji sighed as he heard kiba and naruto fighting again. Only one word crossed his mind to describe them **childish.** He couldn't understand what hinata saw in naruto. He was immature and irresponsible to him. He shook the thought away and decided to ask Karin a question before he got frustrated "So how do we know what type of abilities we have?"

"That's the hard part" she said kicking suigetsu who was rubbing his leg on her seductively under the table. she saw him cringe in pain and with a satisfied smile faced neji again "since we weren't born with using this chakra, we must release it by meditating."

"By meditating? asked ino? Are you sure that's going to work."

Karin nodded "once you release the chakra, your going to be able to feel it throughout your body, making your senses stronger and when that happens you will know your ability" said Karin eyeing everyone. suigetsu, hinata and I have unleashed our chakra already know it's your turn. But you better be careful you might end up hurting yourself or someone else."

"Really!" Asked an excited tenten "what can you guys do? could you show us?"

Karin looked at suigetsu. He nodded and Karin punched his face making it turn into water. Almost everyone gaped as suigetsu's face turned back to normal.

"That's awesome!" Said naruto "I can't wait to know what my power is."

"What can you do Karin?" Asked ami. She wondered what kind of ability she would have and if it would be useful to get sasuke to notice her more.

"I can sense people from a certain distance" she said proudly.

"No fair I want that ability too!" Whined naruto.

"Well juugo here can communicate with animals" said suigetsu patting juugos back.

"No way!"

"Come on naruto, let's unleash our power of youth together!" Said lee with his fist in the air and flashing a smile that almost blinded everyone. "if i fail to unleash my abilities first, then i shall shave off my eyebrows!"

Naruto almost laughed as he imagined lee without eyebrows. "Alright bushy brows let's do this!" They both ran into the woods to go meditate.

"There so immature" said tenten shaking her head and smiling. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kakashi and sakura entered the hospital with an unconscious person.

"Miss Sakura? Your early today" said the lady at the front desk.

"Yea I know. I really need to treat a patient is there any empty rooms down this hallway?" she asked tapping her fingers impatiently on the counter.

"Yes in fact room 110 is available" she said checking on her computer.

Sakura thanked her. once kakashi laid sasuke on the hospital bed he turned to sakura and asked her if she needed anything else "Thanks kakashi but I can handle it from here."

"Alright if you need anything just give me a call ok?" He said walking out the door after she nodded. He waved goodbye and left closing the door.

Sakura immediately turned to the unconscious guy, eager to know who he was. her hands reached for the hood that almost covered half of his face "Now let's see who you really are" she slowly removed the hood revealing the young man's face. She gasped and covered her mouth in horror…"sasuke what happened to you?" She whispered in disbelief, looking at the black marks that scared his face and the mark on his neck. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead and rolled down onto the hospital bed. He scrunched his face in pain. Sakura didn't waste any more time and got a towel cloth dipping it in the cold water. she gently placed it on sasuke's forehead hoping it would calm his fever down a little. He flinched from the coldness but then relaxed. She gently removed a strand of his spiky hair from his forehead, wondering what was going on with him. she had seen burn marks but they were nothing like what he had and that mark on his neck made it all seem weirder. she had discarded it as a tattoo since there didn't seem to be any ink in his skin but then what was it? She would have to do some research.

Almost an hour passed by and sakura hadn't moved from her spot. she had sat on a chair, her arms crossed on the bed, she laid her head sideways on her arm and watched the man she loved sleeping peacefully. His fever had gone down pretty quickly and she was waiting for him to wake up. Her eyes felt heavy after a few minutes. work at the coffee shop sure had exhausted her and she ended up sleeping.

Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the bright light on the ceiling. He put a hand on his forehead to shield the brightness a little. He took a moment to look around him and noticed where he was. Great he was in the hospital again. He looked to his left were a peaceful sakura slept. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and got off the bed careful not to wake her up. He ran his fingers through his raven spiky hair, stopping mid-way when he noticed his hood was not on. That only meant one thing…

"Nobody saw you if that's what your worried about" a sleepy sakura said, standing up and staring at his back.

He tensed when sakura's hand laid gently on his shoulder "sasuke what happened? Maybe I can hel-

"No" he said shrugging of her hand. He had been careless and know she new who he was. She knew what he was, a monster.

"But I-"

He turned around abruptly, startling her "do you not see me? I'm a monster, you can't help me" he said ,taking steps toward her, while she backed away until the hospital bed prevented her from walking any further. she laid her palms on the mattress looking up at his blazing crimson eyes which alarmed her. She thought his eyes were black and not red. She felt frightened, could he be some kind of vampire? either way it was sasuke and all she wanted to do was help him.

"Why do you insist on helping me, when I have done nothing to help you? Why do you love me when you know I can't love you back? He hissed leaning closer to her face… why?" He whispered harshly, looking at her eyes that flickered with emotions he couldn't describe.

She gulped, feeling nervous either because he was so close to her or because his eyes looked at her with so much intensity "you know the answer to that" she breathed out shakily. If he got any closer to her she would probably start hyperventilating.

He tried to look intimidating, he had tried to push her away, he had hurt her with words and yet she still loved him. He couldn't understand how she could feel that way towards him if he never did anything to deserve her love. But would she still love him if he stayed like this forever? Wouldn't she be embarrassed to walk down the streets of konoha with a guy who looked like some kind of beast?

"Sasuke-"

"Why Aren't you scared of me?" He asked before she could say anything.

She giggled lightly, her eyes softening "why would I be scared of you?" She said holding his cheeks with the palms of her hands. "You could have scars, marks, wings, fangs or a dam flower growing out of your head, and either way it wouldn't change how I feel because you would still be sasuke and I would accept you with all your imperfections."

He felt his chest grow heavy with shame and guilt. He didn't deserve such feelings from her. He knew she would be willing to do anything for him if he asked her to but he couldn't. She deserved a guy who would treat her the way he would never be able to. His heart wasn't meant to love, love was weak he reminded himself but then… he looked from her big green orbs down to her rosy lips, what was this warm feeling he felt inside every time he was close to her?

Her cheeks grew red and she was sure her heart was about to explode any minute now when sasuke leaned in closer. she placed her hands on his chest feeling the rise and fall of his heartbeat. She saw him hesitate as if he reminded himself that it was forbidden to kiss her. She closed her eyes her lips tingling with anticipation as she felt his lips brush hers lightly.

The door suddenly opened and a nurse walked in, an embarrassed look on her face once she saw the scene before her. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" She blurted out, face red.

Sakura's face turned a deeper shade of red "it's not what it looks like!" She said waving her hands over sasuke's shoulder who seemed to be giving her a why are you lying look, making her turn even redder if that was even possible. He smirked at her flustered face.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized again covering her face with the clipboard she had on her hands. "I just came tell you that your shift starts in a couple more minutes. I'll knock on the door next time, I promise" she said closing it without another word.

An awkward silence followed after. Sasuke put his hood back on, hands in his pockets. He couldn't stay here any longer. His heart was making him do stupid things again and he refused to listen to it. He turned around to leave only to be stopped by sakura.

"Sasuke don't leave" she said grabbing hold of his hand. He turned around to face her, getting the feeling of déjà vu. "Sakura, I can't stay"

She looked down at their hands and chuckled a little "you said the same exact words years ago. I thought I would never see you again."

He sighed she always made things so difficult "It's not like I'm leaving the city" he muttered, hoping it was enough for her not to cry. He had always hated seeing her cry.

She smiled, knowing it was his way of comforting her. She let go of his hand and watched him leave after all it was always this way, he left and she stayed. he was right, she was wrong. They were complete opposites. She sighed probably they weren't meant for each other after all.

* * *

"Hey ino what are you doing?" Asked tenten getting some water to drink from the fridge. She had finished her work and had been meditating to release her chakra.

The blonde opened one eye to look at her friend "I'm trying to meditate, duuh." she responded,closing her eye again.

"On the table!? She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yea but now I can't because, someone interrupted me."

"Well I'm sorry mam" responded tenten looking over at hinata who was sitting on the chair "hey hinata, what's your ability?"

"Karin said it's called the byakugan. It g-gives me a 360 degree field of vision that allows m-me to see through solid objects."

"That sounds awesome, when did you unleash it?" She asked curiously.

Hinata blushed as she recalled how she got her chakra unleashed "w-when I was with naruto." she said fiddling with fingers nervously. She knew her friends would start asking a bunch of questions and she wasn't sure if she would be able to tell them.

"Wait you were with naruto, alone?!"

Ino looked up at the shy girl "so what happened when naruto took you to the room?" She said grinning mischievously.

"Yea tell us" said tenten taking a seat next to ino.

Hinata turned bright red "well…"

FLASHBACK

Naruto held hinata in his arms, struggling with the door knob. He looked down at the unconscious girl, a smile making it's way on his face "We look like a newly married couple" he muttered to himself. Once inside he walked a few feet carefully, only to trip on a shoe that was on the floor. Hinata landed safely on the bed while he fell face first on her stomach. He looked up at the girl, her pale eyes staring back at him and blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Hi- hinata your eyes!" Yelled naruto hiding himself behind the bed.

She gave him a puzzled look. Did her eyes look scarier than before? She turned around to see herself in the closet mirror and saw web like veins popping out on the side of her eyes. She gasped and covered herself with the blanket "I'm s-sorry n-naruto I didn't mean to scare you I d-don't know what's going on with me."

Naruto stood up and walked over to her feeling stupid for saying that to her. He probably hurt her feelings "its ok you didn't scare me I was just…surprised. we should go ask Karin maybe she knows about it" he suggested.

She nodded and they headed to where the red haired woman was.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That was so not romantic" said ino who had been listening intently.

"And what exactly were you hoping for?" Asked tenten who was braiding ino's long hair.

The blonde propped an elbow on the table and leaned on her palm "I don't know a kiss? Or a love confession."

Tenten shook her head "that's so like you."

"Don't think I didn't notice that you and neji were missing to" grinned ino "Did anything interesting happen?"

The brunette blushed and looked away remembering how she and neji had almost kissed it weren't for lee.

"I knew it!" Said ino smiling widely "spill it."

Tenten looked at them nervously "well we…we almost kissed." She admitted.

Ino squealed…"wait what do you mean almost?"

"Well Lee interrupted before it could happen."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Grinned kiba entering the kitchen with akamaru.

Ino rolled her eyes "yea you wish we were, may I help you with something?" she asked she he could go away.

He leaned on the table "mind getting me some bottles of water for me and the guy's pretty lady?" He said twirling a strand of her blonde hair.

Ino swatted his hand away "stop being so cocky" she said standing up and grabbing bottles of water, handing them over to him. He thanked her and winked before leaving.

Tenten gave the blonde a devious smile "what was that all about ino?"

"It l-looks like kiba l-likes you" said hinata fiddling with her fingers.

Ino rolled her eyes "pa-lease kiba's a play boy remember? He doesn't take any girl seriously. what makes you think he will with me?"

Tenten put a finger on her chin "yea your right, I've never seen him in a serious relationship before now that you mention it. But who knows maybe he does want something serious with you."

Ami who had been listening walked in snickering "who would ever take ino seriously? when she wears all that makeup and wears short cloth all the time. I bet guys would only take her for a one night stand because you look like a slut."

"You better be quiet if you know what's good for you" tenten said in a menacing voice.

Ami faked a hurt look "I'm only telling the truth, how many guys have you slept with ino? Probably you even lost count. I bet that's why shikamaru asked temari out because he wanted someone who was decent and not someone like you" she said enjoying the look of hurt in the blondes face.

Ino walked up to her and slapped her with all the force she could "I've had enough of you! Running your mouth like that" you know nothing about me!" She yelled angrily.

Ami put a palm over her red cheek and laughed "this just proves how hurt you are or is it because it's the truth?"

"Hey what's going on here?" Asked shikamaru who had heard ino yelling.

"Nothing, I'm leaving" said ino taking of her apron and throwing it on the table and walking out.

Hinata went after her "I-ino wait!" She knew how much ami's words had hurt the blonde and she wanted to know if she would be ok.

Ino waved "don't worry, I'll be back later I'm going to my parents shop."

"You really think she's going to be ok?" Asked tenten watching her leave. A worried hinata glanced at her "I h-hope so."

* * *

Sasori sat silently on his bed, sharpening his knife. He had to admit today was an ...interesting day. He grinned as the image of sakura popped in his mind. tomorrow would be even better he thought to himself.

"Why are you grinning by yourself for? You look stupid" said kisame, watching as his partner looked at his reflection on the knife he was sharping.

Sasori looked up at kisame and frowned "madara really needs to give us a room of our own. It's not fair that konan gets her own while I have to fu**en share with you."

Kisame sneered "it's not like I want to share with a brat like you either and your right, maybe the boss should make us fight for a room" he said going to his own bed "The one who succeeds in killing the other gets the room" he grinned. Before the two started a fight Deidra entered the room "hey sasori you ready for tomorrow?"

Sasori got up and placed the knife in one of his many puppets "of course I am, I've been ready ever since we were assigned to this mission " he grinned evilly "I just hope our victims are ready for what's coming to them."

* * *

 **Well that was it for today, hope you guys liked it, plz review. I'll update soon. Until then! =)**


	10. Chapter 10: memmories

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Naruto**

 **Hello it's finally Friday! ^_^ are you guys ready for DRAMA, because that's what the upcoming chapters are all about, and yes there will finally be sasusaku moments coming up soon. This chapter might be a little confusing but the next chapter will explain it all. Hope you guys like it =)**

* * *

Sakura sat on her office chair typing her patient's information on her computer, while eating an apple. Her tired eyes glanced at the clock 6:50 p.m "already?" time was going by to fast today in her opinion, not that it was a bad thing. she was eager to get out of work to go visit her mother's grave since yesterday she couldn't due to **other** things that came up.

A knock was heard from the door and shizune peeked her head through the door frame before entering "Sakura sorry to disturb you but tsunade wants to talk to you before you leave."

"Alright, I'll be right there" said the pink haired girl standing up and stretching "is she in her office?"

Shizune slowly nodded "yes but she's… umm well, you know."

Sakura sighed "again?"

"I told her not to! But she didn't listen; you know how stubborn she is. I just hope she hasn't destroyed her office yet" she said imagining a terrifying tsunade throwing papers everywhere and breaking her desk in two with that strength of hers "I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Jiraya and **women"** whispered shizune nervously. "you know how upset she get's when she hears of jiraya being with other women.

"I'm surprised he's still alive" muttered the pink haired medic opening the door.

Shizune giggled "well I have to leave good luck, try not to make her angry" she waved and left.

Sakura made her way to tsunade's office, knocking on her door. A "come in!" Was heard from inside. She walked in, hands clasped behind her back "shizune said you wanted to speak to me."

She furrowed her eyebrows in thought… "Aa yes, I heard from one of the nurses that you were **attending** a young man yesterday" she said taking a sip of her sake "may I know who it was?"

The young medic gulped. so they had told her after all, she thought unhappily "his name was sasuke uchiha."

"And was there anything naughty going on in there" she said smiling and waving her sake in front of sakura.

She blushed "Tsunade! Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Whaat! There's nothing wrong with that. I mean your young and pretty and guys can't control there-

"Tsunade!" Yelled sakura, her face turning deep red "I think you've had too much sake."

"This my third bottle" she said taking another sip "stop trying to change the subject, are you sure nothing happened?" she asked unconvinced.

"Yes I'm sure!" She was getting tired of this conversation and a drunk tsunade didn't make it any better.

"That' not what Lydia said" muttered tsunade under her breath. The phone rang and she answered with a grumpy voice "hello, how may help you? Jiraya... I don't need your pathetic excuses, I know what I saw!" Her face turned murderous "oh yea? and who was that sachi girl you were so sweetly talking to!" She yelled slamming the bottle of sake on her desk, making sakura jump.

"Umm, I'm just going to leave now" she said quickly stepping out when tsunade dismissed her. She closed the door and let out a breath of relief.

Tsunade sat on her chair. Her chin resting on the desk, while she held the bottle of sake on one hand and the other one with a picture of her and Jiraya "'Your not even hot, but I still love you but Then you have to make me mad by being cocky with other women, making me doubt you" she hiccuped, throwing the picture, making the glass shatter. "I don't understand you" she said drinking the rest of her sake.

* * *

"I better hurry up before they close the flower shop" said the pink medic. She grabbed her belongings and made her way down the almost empty streets of konoha. the clear skies were slowly beginning to turn dark, announcing that rain was soon to fall "great it's going to rain" she opened the door to the flower shop. The little bell rang, announcing that a customer had arrived. The smell of flowers made their way to her nose and she walked over to pick the flowers her mother loved so much.

"Hi, do you need any help in choosing flowers?" Asked a blonde.

Sakura turned around "no thanks ….ino?" asked the pink haired girl, surprised to see her childhood friend standing in front of her.

"Forehead girl? No way, is it really you?" She covered her mouth and then ran to hug her "I missed you so much!"

Sakura smiled and hugged her back "I missed you too. I see you grew up, looking like a model."

"You think so?" She said with stars in her eyes.

The pink haired girl nodded "I bet shikamaru is head over heels for you" she said winking.

Ino looked at the floor smiling sadly "I wish he was. what's the point of me being pretty if he has eyes for someone else, I'll never have his love."

"sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad" said sakura placing a hand on her shoulder "I just thought you guys were going out after all this years."

she laughed bitterly "It's ironic how he works at the same place I do. It's like we were meant to see each other every day, but never to be together." She looked downcast but then smiled at sakura "I don't want to talk about it though. I want you to tell me everything that's happened when I was gone" she said dragging her to a nearby chair. They talked for about two hours nonstop when sakura decided it was getting really late "Ino it's getting dark outside and I have to leave. How much for the daffodils?"

"Oh it's them as a gift, but who are they for?" she asked curiously.

"There for my mom. I'm going to visit her grave right know."

"I see, well alright forehead take care, call me if you need anything."

"I will she said waving goodbye and heading to the commentary. Once there she walked up to her mother's grave, kneeling down and gently brushing her name with her fingers. "Hi mom, I apologize for not coming yesterday, an **unexpected** situation came up. Dad couldn't come either. He's been really busy working, but he told me to tell you that he loves you and misses you every day" she smiled sadly "you don't know how much I've needed you these past years, of course dad has always been there for me, but it's not the same. I always wanted for you to hug me, kiss me good night, show me how to cook, give me girl advice, to celebrate holidays together as a family" she let out a shaky breath as she spoke "Dad has been so patient with me and I couldn't have asked for a better one. You should have seen me when I was little girl. I was such a trouble maker" she laughed as she remembered "I would jump on dads bed, hide his boxers, put bows on his hair when he slept, and draw on the walls every know and then, of course he would scold me and then laugh. He's always tried to be happy for me. But I know that every anniversary, he would take me to buy you the most beautiful flowers. He would place them on your grave and tell you how much I've grown and that he still loved you, with that big smile of his. But at night, when he thought I was sleeping, he would hold a picture of you, hug it and cry until he fell asleep"

A tear fell from her eyes. The memory causing her heart to ache "I've always felt like it was my fault you died. I always wondered that maybe, if I hadn't been born, then you and dad would have been happy" she wiped some tears away "I know you wouldn't want me to talk about this, so I'll just change the subject ok? she let out a long sigh before continuing "Remember I talked to you about the guy I liked? Well guess what? I met him again and it made me feel so happy. I wanted to ask him so many questions, to hug him and tell him I missed him but all he did was give me the cold shoulder. He's turned into an arrogant and distant person, but I can't blame him, he must have been through a lot to act that way. I just wish there was a way I could help him out, to make him feel happy." she bit her lip "is it right to love someone, who could probably never love you back? After all he had said he could only love someone that was up to his level. I suppose that should have answered my question hu?" She looked up at the dark skies the sound of thunder announced the arrival of rain at any minute. "I wish I could stay and talk to you a little Longer but I have to leave now, I'll come back as soon as I can" She placed the flowers she had brought her on her grave and then stood up to leave home.

* * *

Sasuke had just visited his parents grave. It was night time, that way the risk of being seen was low. But unfortunately a girl with pink hair appeared, leaving him no choice but to hide behind a tree. He waited until she left to come out. He had heard everything she had said. He had been with his mother for several years but she, she wasn't even able to meet her. How was she able to smile after all she had been through? After all the tears she had spilled? He couldn't help but remember when she was just a little girl who would get bullied in school.

 **FLASHBACK**

Little sakura was picking flowers, when a boy came up to her making her stand up quickly. She knew who it was and she wanted to run away from him, but he stopped her "I really like your hair sakura" said haru pulling it "it reminds me of bubble gum, maybe I should put some on your hair."

She gritted her teeth in pain "stop haru it hurts!" She yelled trying to push him away.

Ami came and pushed sakura, making her fall on the grass "you're so ugly sakura, nobody would like you because you have a big forehead and pink yucky hair" she said laughing "I bet that's what your mom thinks" she gasped "oh wait she's dead."

Tears weld up in sakura's eyes; they would always find a way to make her feel sad "I haven't done anything to you guys, so leave me alone!"

Haru snickered "Aww look she's crying. is it because your mom is dead? Don't worry, I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted a cry baby like you anyway" he said poking her forehead.

"Leave her alone" said a mini sasuke pushing haru and standing in front of sakura. His father had taught him to never make a girl cry, hit her, or scream at them because they were fragile, like a flower that could easily die if it was not showered with love and protection.

Haru huffed "why do you always have to ruin all the fun uchiha."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her, so leave" he said giving haru and ami a cute deadly glare.

"Alright, fine, let's go ami" said haru pulling her along.

Sasuke turned to look at sakura whose eyes were sparkling at him with admiration "Why do you let them pick on you? your supposed to defend yourself" he told her sternly.

"Your my night and shining armor" she whispered to herself, hands clasped in front of her.

He gave her a puzzled look… "i'm your what?"

"Your my night and shining armor!" She said jumping and hugging him.

He started to panic. No girl had ever dared to touch him or hug him "What are you doing? Get off me" he said pushing her away slowly. He didn't want to end up making her cry again.

"Sasuke and sakura sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" sang suigetsu and kiba holding in there laughter and making kissing noise's to sasuke's horror.

"Shut up, I don't like her!" Said a blushing sasuke.

Sakura started to giggle when she saw him blushing.

He raised a small eyebrow at her "Why are you laughing? you were crying a few minutes ago" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

She looked up at him with her big green orbs "because you make me happy!" She said giving him a big smile.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

It was the first time they had met. He looked down at the circled shaped pendant with tiny sakura flowers and little red crystals inside. She had given it to him **that day.** There wereso many memories he had been trying to forget and they were resurfacing all of a sudden because of her. Thunder roared through the skies above, the wind blowing on the trees making leafs fly into the open. Sasuke stood up glancing at the grave sakura had been talking to before leaving.

* * *

Kiba looked through the living room windows, trying to get a glimpse outside but all he could see were the silhouettes of the trees moving back and forth due to the wind. "He isn't here yet."

Naruto looked at his phone "I already called him but he won't answer. Why does he want a phone if he's not going to answer!" He said irritated.

"He'll be fine" said a lazy shikamaru who was sitting on the couch, his face facing the ceiling.

"I could send one of my bugs to look for him" suggested shino.

"That's your ability? To stalk people with bugs? That's creepy" said naruto.

"Tracking is a better word for it" said shino feeling insulted.

"That won't work since it's starting to rain" pointed out shikamaru.

"He's right, his scent will be washed away" said shino, thinking about it.

"If I send my mice then they might dissolve in the rain also" said sai doing a sketch.

Naruto frowned "then there's nothing we can do then?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see pearly eyes "I'm s-sure he will be ok" said a blushing hinata. He put his hand on hers and smiled "yea your right."

Neji cleared his throat not liking the scene before him "Uchiha better return soon, he needs to pay us today" he said crossing his arms.

* * *

Sakura felt a horrible feeling in her chest as she got closer to her house. She griped the necklace that was around her neck. The uchiha symbol, with a crystal on the side. A raindrop fell on her shoulder making her jump "Your being paranoid sakura" she told herself letting out a shaky breath. She made it to the door sighing in relief. She put the key in the door knob and looked in confusion, the door was already open "Maybe dad forgot to close it" she walked in cautiously, hoping she wouldn't end up tripping over something since it was dark. She turned on the lights and gasped when she saw her dad all beat up and tied from his hands and feet "d-dad?" She ran over to him, taking off the cloth that was in his mouth.

"Sakura you must get out of here, run! I don't want them to hurt you to" He yelled as quickly as he could.

"I'm not leaving you here! Who did this to you? Was it the Akatsuki?" a clap was heard and she turned around to see two cloaked men standing by the kitchen.

"This girl is smart, Dam right it was us, yeah" said Deidra.

"No fair Deidra, sasori gets to have her all to himself" said Tobi in a sad tone.

"That's right" Sasori smiled deviously at sakura "so I suggest you two start leaving."

Sakura stared in shock when she saw sasori "you?!"

He nodded "I told you we would meet again soon, didn't I?"

"You said you would come by the end of the month for the money, it's not fair that you called un-expectantly saying you wanted it now" she said staring angrily at him "if you could give us this one week."

"I'm sorry, but orders are orders" he shrugged "we have to take your father and well, me and you are going to have lots of fun together" he grinned.

"No! I won't let you take him!" she yelled standing up and standing in front of her dad.

Deidra laughed "uuu, we're so scared" he teased waving his hands in the air "girls can't fight, what are you going to do? Poke me to death?"

Sakura clentched her fists and punched him harder than she intended to. His nose cracked and he fell backwards "You little bi*** he spat holding his bleeding nose "I'm going to explode you!"

"Ouch, that's gata hurt" said Tobi leaning to see Deidra's broken nose.

"Enough of this!" Barked Sasori "take the old man, I'll catch up to you later."

"No, please let my daughter go" Kizashi pleaded.

Sasori sneered "shut it old man" he said kicking him making him cough up blood "Take him Tobi and don't forget to close the door when you leave" They nodded and left.

"How dare you do that to my father! Yelled sakura trying to punch sasori's plastic looking face. He caught her fist in one swift movement, pulling her close to him "That doesn't work on me princess" he grinned "I've fought many strong people and your not one of them."

She pushed him away and walked backwards. Was this guy even human?

"You shouldn't be scared of me sakura" he said walking towards her "I was pretty sure you would have recognized me by now" he took of his cloak, placing it on the table "I guess I could give you some hints..."

What was he talking about? She didn't know him at all, at least not that she remembered. She hit the table and cursed. What was she supposed to do? how was she going to escape.?

"What's the matter? Have nowhere else to go?" He chuckled, watching the helpless look on her face "you know, I've been following you these past two days and I just had the urge to have you close to me" he said sliding his fingers on sakura's cheek.

Sakura looked up at him innocently "really? Well no guy has ever said something like that before" she said sliding her finger on his chest, while she grabbed a frying pan with her other hand.

"Are you trying to seduce me? Because it's working" said sasori grabbing her by the waist.

Sakura gave him a disgusted look "I was, but only to grab this" she said holding the frying pan and hitting him on the head. He fell from the impact and put his hands on his head cursing loudly. She took the opportunity to run out the house. she didn't know where she was going or where to go, all her mind was telling her was to run as fast as she could. She passed some bushes, jumped over logs, almost tripped a few times, but she kept on running until her feet couldn't resist any more. she hid behind one of the many trees, soaked from the rain that was pouring down.

"Oh sakuraaa you can hide, but either me or my puppets will find you" he said in a creepy voice, the thunder making everything more scarier.

Sakura froze panting slightly, how did he get here so fast? And did he say puppets? She looked around for an escape route, but all she saw were trees "great I'm in the woods" she didn't know what to do, she was soaked, The mud made it impossible to run fast, there was no escape. She huffed in irritation. someone must really hate her up there. she stared up at the dark sky "mom please help me get out of this one" A shadow appeared and sakura resisted the urge to scream, when she saw it was a flying puppet. She ducked when a knife was sent flying her way. She had no weapons to defend herself with so she used her fist. The puppet froze but not a single crack was made. Sakura cursed "that was a bad idea" she said looking at her bleeding knuckles.

"There you are" said sasori covering her mouth and turning her around so she could see him.

She gave a muffled scream and started struggling to free herself. There was nothing she could do she was trapped. then she remembered what kakashi had told her. she stopped struggling and then hit sasori's manhood with her knee. He let go of her and sat on the floor in pain.

She turned around to run but a thread like string wrapped around her legs making her fall "W-what are you!" she said trying to take of the strings.

He grinned evilly "that's a question that not even I can answer sakura" He flicked his finger making one of his chakra threads slice through her shoulder.

She bit her lip when she felt the burning sensation "Let me go!" She yelled as another thread sliced through her leg making her coil in pain "Stop!"

Sasori laughed "so we're getting somewhere after all. don't worry, I'll let you go but first I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me" he said pulling her towards him.

* * *

 **What will happen next? (plays evil song in the background dun, dun ,dun) well hope you guys liked it, don't forget to review =)**


	11. Chapter 11: knight and shinning armor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Hey guys happy Valentine's Day! 3 ^_^ (throws hearts everywhere) I hope you all had a great day and well, I dedicate this next chapter to all of you lovely readers. plz review, and hope you guys like this.**

* * *

He kept passing trees, head downcast and a blank expression on his face. Memories kept flooding his mind; memories of a pink haired girl with big green eyes. It was like his mind was forcing him to remember how stupid he was being for pushing her away, for not receiving the love she had to offer him; After all he was her knight and shining armor as she would call him. But nothing more. A ghost of a smile formed on his lips as he recalled that day.

 **FLASHBACK**

He was sitting under his favorite tree, away from the playground. He wasn't much of a social kid he liked being alone for some reason, enjoying the peaceful silence of nature and not the laughter and screams of his classmates. He heard someone yell out his name from afar and he sighed knowing who it was. Ever since he had protected her from her bullies she wouldn't leave him alone and it bothered him. All he wanted was for her to leave him alone. He turned to see a smiling five year old sakura running through the playground, trying to reach him.

Haru, who had seen her running stuck his foot out making her trip and scrape her knee "What's wrong bubblegum princess? Your that clumsy that you can't even run properly?" He said mockingly, while other kids started to laugh.

She summoned the courage to stand up to him; eyes gleaming with anger "leave me alone!" She shouted, standing up only to be pushed down again.

He laughed "or what? Do you need sasuke to come to your rescue?"

Sasuke interjected, pushing haru away from sakura "leave her alone already" he said glaring at haru.

The bell rang signaling leaving time "your lucky sasuke is protecting you sakura" haru said turning around "but uchiha won't always be here to protect you" he walked away glancing at sasuke who was giving sakura a piggy back ride to his amusement. He had never seen him show this type of affection towards anyone, she must be someone special to him.

Sasuke wobbled his way to the classroom with sakura on his back, hoping he didn't trip on the way, that would be embarrassing for an uchiha "Sakura haru is right" he said in a serious tone "I won't always be there to protect you, you know."

Her expression saddened "but I want you to always be here, even if it's not to protect me. I want to be with you forever" she said gripping his shirt with her little fists.

"That would only happen if we were married,but we're not and how is forever possible?"

She giggled "Then let's get married and that way we could be together forever."

He blushed "were too young to get married sakura."

"Then, when we grow up" she murmured shyly hiding her face on his shirt. He stayed silent not knowing what to tell her, he was already embarrassed with her talking about marrying him. Once they got to the classroom They got there book bags and left with their teacher to meet their parents outside.

Sakura immediately ran to her father "daddy!" She yelled happily, hugging his legs.

"Princess!" He smiled and carried her, kissing her forehead "you know, the house feels lonely and silent without you" he chuckled.

The pink haired girl smiled "daddy guess what!?"

He placed her book bag on his shoulder and then looked at her "what pumpkin?"

She leaned in to whisper in his ear "I found my knight and shining armor."

"Oh did you?" He said frowning "and who's this knight and shining armor that's trying to steel my little princess already?"

Sakura pouted "he's not trying to steal me daddy" she pointed at the raven haired boy whose hair was being ruffled by his brother and being hugged by his mother "He protect's me from the bullies."

Kizashi turned around to look at him and raised an eyebrow "does he? Then I must go thank him shouldn't i?" He walked over to sasuke and bent down to his level "So your my princess knight and shining armor Hu?"

Sasuke gripped his mother's skirt, while he half hid his face from the unknown man "Come on sasuke don't be shy" said mikoto moving to the side and pushing him gently in front.

"Did you protect my sakura?" Asked sakura's dad kindly.

Sasuke nodded.

Kizashi smiled "you're a brave little boy aren't you? Can you promise me something? Protect my sakura whenever I can't be there for her, you think you could do that for me?" he said loud enough for just both of them to hear.

Sasuke nodded a yes while Kizashi thanked him and ruffled his hair.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

That promise had been broken the day he had left. When he had returned, He thought she would have yelled at him, slapped him or hated him for leaving her, but to his surprise it was the complete opposite. He had changed but she had stayed the same, at least emotionally. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips even if he did consider loving her, he wouldn't know how to. What was love? That emotion was foreign to him. But if that was true, then what do you feel for sakura? A voice in the back of his head pointed out. He sighed in frustration, all this thinking made his head hurt, it only lead him to more un-answered questions. He looked up. the rain had stopped and the moon shone brightly in the blackish blue sky. He stopped to see his reflection in a big puddle of water and scowled "I'm a beast" and who could ever love a beast? "No one" he answered to himself, stepping on the puddle of water angrily. He stopped when something shined in the water; he picked it up to see what it was "Sakura's necklace?" the one he had given her. what was it doing there? How did it get here? Questions started surfacing his mind. he heard someone scream all of a sudden and it made him tense. It was her voice, her scream. He clenched the pendant; someone was her hurting her and he was not going to allow it. He ran as fast as he could, following the sound of her voice, his heart constricting every time he heard her scream. Whoever was hurting her would pay the consequences.

* * *

He had tied her hands over her head, but of course not without her kicking and struggling to free herself from his grasp. He made sure to punish her by making a cut on her skin with the blue like thread that came out of his fingers. How many cuts did she have? She couldn't even count them all, but they stung, each one of them. It felt like being burned alive, slowly and painfully. She bit her bottom lip, refusing to scream and watch how sasori enjoyed her suffering and crying out in pain.

"You know, I liked it more when you were, seducing me" He said boringly, twirling a strand of her pink hair "Sasuke was always in the way, always protecting his **cherry blossom.** He never let me get near you he said pressing his body close to her, or touch you he kissed her cheek, or make a dam scratch on you" he muttered angrily, blue chakra sparked through his finger making a cut on sakura's cheek.

She whimpered in pain "stop!" She yelled "I don't know what your talking about. just let me go already, let my father go!"

Sasori laughed "why would I let you go? if I can finally do whatever I want with you, without anyone interfering" sakura closed her eyes turning her head sideways when sasori leaned closer to her "don't you want to have fun with me, bubble gum flower" he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes opened in shock, recalling the only person who called her like that.

 **FLASHBACK**

She sat under the tree where sasuke would always be before going home. It was the last year of their middle school days and she felt excited and sad all at once. Time had passed by so fast. A smile formed on her lips, as long as she saw sasuke every day she didn't care. Her feelings for him only got stronger each day that passed by. she had asked him out several times only to be rejected and called "annoying" but she didn't mind. she would not give up so easily "He should have been here by now" she mumbled while checking her watch.

She felt two hands cover her eyes and she smiled "sasuke."

"No it's me bubble gum flower" he whispered in her ear. She frowned, taking his hands away and backed away from him a good distance "Haru what do you want?."

He grinned "you know what I want" he said pinning her to the tree.

She gave him a disgusted look I'm not going out with you, so just leave me alone" her palms pressed on his chest, pushing him away. She didn't like him one bit after everything he had done and said to her when they were little. He still bullied her and treated her like his pet but she wasn't afraid of him anymore and she made sure he knew it.

He gripped her wrist tightly "so you'd rather like guys like sasuke Hu? Is it because he acts so cool and tough that all the girls want to date him, is that why?"

Sakura was about to retort when she saw haru being punched in the face and thrown on the floor by an angry looking sasuke. "You should watch what you do and say" said sasuke in an icy tone, standing up. He glanced at her and then turned around to leave "You'll pay for this uchiha!" Yelled haru angrily.

Sakura stood there speechless for a few seconds before walking next to sasuke who didn't utter a single word. She knew he was angry, she could tell by his scrunched eyebrows, clenched fists, and frown on his face "Thanks for saving me, again" she breathed out feeling ashamed of herself.

He glanced at her and then back in front of him "You shouldn't have waited for me…"

"I know, but I wanted to, it's the only time we can really be alone together" she blushed realizing what she had just said. "I mean talk together!" She looked down embarrassed "Besides I didn't think haru would be there. "Annoying" she heard him say under his breath. she pouted "hey I heard that."

He smirked, his shoulder bumped hers and she slumped forward "Hey!" She yelled in protest as he ran away from her, starting a running contest back home.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Haru? But…how?" She asked in disbelief "you look nothing like him."

"I know I don't look the same. I made a few changes to my physical appearance and changed my name when I entered the Akatsuki" he told her in a boring tone "But enough of that conversation, I didn't come here to talk" he grinned wickedly "I came here to have fun with you, if your cooperative and do as I say, then I won't make any more cuts on your beautiful skin."

Sakura gave him a disgusted look. She was at the mercy of this guy who could do anything he wanted to her. just the thought of it made her want to vomit. She didn't have much strength left, the burning sensation of the cuts were making her body feel numb But that didn't mean she was going to let him hurt her. "I'd rather die" she spat glaring defiantly at him.

"Stop trying to act brave sakura. we both know that deep down, your that same insecure and scared little girl waiting for her knight and shining armor to come save her, I can even prove it" he mockingly told her, ripping her shirt open with his chakra thread.

She closed her eyes tightly, refusing to cry. Panic surged through her, she didn't want his hands touching her or his lips kissing her "Stop it! Kill me instead!" She yelled, trying to push him away.

He chuckled "were would the fun in that be if I killed you? Plus I was ordered not to."

"please don't do this" she whispered, eyes still closed. He was right she was scared, she was afraid to open her eyes and look at her bully, with her being that defenseless little five year old that she was years ago.

"I would have loved to see uchiha's face, seeing you like this, hair all messy, cuts all over your legs and arms, your torn shirt and…" he lifted her chin up "the look of fear in your face" he gave her a side way grin "he would have killed me. Tell me sakura, where is your knight and shining armor now? Where is he when you need him?"

* * *

His onyx eyes searched desperately from left to right, hoping he could catch a glimpse of her pink hair or green eyes in the dark woods; it seemed like his feet were guiding him on their own. His heart was pounding wildly and sweat started to form on his forehead. A few minutes passed by and he began to feel frustrated, his eyes turning from onyx to crimson red. He stopped when he heard voices nearby and without hesitation he followed them. It was her voice, it sounded so pained and sad. He silently hid behind a tree and glanced at the enemy. His blood boiled with rage when he saw sassori whispering something in her ear and smelling her hair, but what made him angrier was what the guy had done to her, bleeding cuts on her feet, hands, and cheek and the look on her face. The same expression she had whenever she felt scared and weak.

He felt the urge to torture the guy, to make him bleed to death and kill him for hurting her. He felt his curse mark burn, his hair grew a little longer, his skin turned a purplish brown color, the hoddie he was wearing tore since his muscles and height seemed to grow a little more, two claw like wings sprouted from his back, and a black four pointed star formed on his nose. He had activated stage two. The urge to kill got stronger; He felt so much power surging through his body it felt like he couldn't control it.

"Answer me sakura! where is he now?" He asked almost demandingly.

"Don't-touch-her" said sasuke in a menacing tone.

Sasori stood up and looked around, trying to find the person who had dared defied him "Who are you? Show yourself!" He demanded, getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice, sasori or should I say **haru**."

The Akatsuki member let his guard down and grinned, looking around with caution "I should have known you'd come save the bubble gum flower. You always interrupt me when I'm having **fun,** Right sakura?" He said looking at the girl who sat down with difficulty, her eyes searching around for sasuke.

"Why are you hiding uchiha? Are you scared to fight me?" He heard him snort "Trying to act cool like always, I see. I challenge you to a fight of death, whoever wins gets to have the bubble gum flower."

She glared up at sasori "I'm not a trophy, bastard!"

Sasuke had no choice but to accept. He wasn't going to hand her over to an Akatsuki member "I accept" he responded coldly.

Sasori smiled triumphantly. He was sure to win this battle. He had abilities and sasuke was just a normal human being, he could easily kill him; it would be a piece of cake.

Sakura's eyes widened "Sasuke don't! He has some type of mag-"

Sasori scowled "silence!" He yelled wiping her leg with his chakra string, causing a big cut to form on her leg. She cried out in pain coiling close to the tree she was sitting by.

Sasuke growled. In one swift movement sasori was thrown into a tree, a hand gripping his throat tightly. His eyes widened as the moonlight revealed the boys true features "Your… a monster" he croaked out his hands trying to pry his of his neck.

Sasuke smirked "what's the matter, are you scared?" He let go of sasori's throat, making him fall and breathe heavily for air.

Sasori chuckled, once his breathing was back to normal "it seemed he had overestimated him. This guy would be harder to defeat then he thought. "Well seems like orochimaru has been making a lot of business lately" he stood up, one of his puppets appearing next to him, "let's make things more interesting, shall we?" he grinned.

* * *

"That's it, I'm going to search for teme" said naruto swinging the door open "I told you he would probably end up doing something stupid. Maybe he got drunk and he's walking down the streets singing Mr. lonely, or maybe his fan girls captured him and are doing inappropriate things to him. or-"

Suigetsu interrupted him "Alright we get it, let's go look for him sheesh."

Kiba laughed "yea I doubt that last one might have happened, but if it did then he must be lucky."

Shino sighed "fine let's go."

"I want to go said ami" standing up from the couch.

Sai stopped her "ladies must not go into the woods at night time; it might be dangerous" he said smiling at her. She huffed "I don't care, I want to look for him too!"

"He's right" neji said arms crossed "all of the girls will stay here just in case he comes back, Karin come with us. your abilities might help us find him quicker." She nodded and followed them.

They walked out heading towards the woods "Any signs of him?" suigetsu asked Karin who closed her eyes, concentrating on finding sasuke's chakra, she opened her eyes pointing to the north "he's a little far but if we hurry up we might catch up to him."

Suigetsu glanced at her "Why do you look worried?" he asked when karin halted.

she gave him a knowing look "his chakra has become stronger, I'm afraid he has activated stage two. We must hurry before he gets out of control."

"He'll be fine" he reassured her "he's stronger than he looks, did you bring the pain reliever?"

She nodded showing him a bottle with blue liquid inside.

* * *

Sakura was trying to take off the chakra strings by rubbing them furiously against the tree. She was tired mentally and physically, her body wanted to rest, it felt numb from all the deep cuts. But she couldn't rest, not while sasuke and sasori were fighting, trying to kill each other for her. She glanced at them, sasuke had several cuts on his chest. He growled destroying another one of sasori's manipulated puppets with his fists "Please be ok" she whispered. She smiled once she freed her hands and grabbed a nearby rock to rip the string on her foot.

"Give up sasuke; just let me kill you so I can continue having fun with sakura" he said provoking him.

the uchiha's face turned murderous "I won't let you hurt her anymore. I'm going to kill you!" He snarled, the little black dots in his eyes swirling wildly. He punched the guy over and over again, stopping to catch his breath.

Sasori laughed almost manically "you can't kill me uchiha, I can't feel any pain, I'm indestructible."

Sasuke smirked "stop acting like your immortal" he said coldly. He raised his hand up in the air, Blue electrical chakra glowed in his hands becoming bigger by the second.

Sasori didn't have enough time to doge as it hit him right in the chest, he coughed up blood, his eyes widening as he felt the electric shock go through his body making the pain unbearable. He fell to the ground holding his constricting chest "fu**" he cursed, knowing he had hit a deadly spot. But if he couldn't finish him of in this fight then he would damage him mentally "do you want to know what i did to sakura while you weren't here yet?" He observed as the raven haired man growled at him "i tortured her slowly, making cuts on her fair skin, then i tore her shirt open and-"

"I'm going to finish you off!" Yelled sasuke raising his fist at him.

"Sasuke don't!" Yelled sakura, forcing her legs to run over to him. she hugged him from behind, her hands wrapping around his torso "please stop, don't do this." She used the last of her strength to look at him, pleading him to not kill sasori.

The look in her eyes made him stop. He stood there, the warmth of her hug calming the raging feeling he felt inside. His body slowly returned back to stage one again, leaving him with the injuries he had received. He turned around in time to catch her. He kneeled down with her, breathing heavily. The fight had left him with little chakra and he felt every part of his body weaken. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her night and shinning armor had came to save her. He let her hug him, knowing she felt alone and needed a shoulder to cry on. He rested his chin on her shoulder; too tired to worry about his pride. He was just glad she was safe now.

She held him tightly, crying on his shoulder, his presence making her feel safe "You came to save me" she whispered in a chocked sob, he gave a short nod and she smiled a little "thank you."

* * *

 **Sorry it had to end here and for all the errors i was kind of in a hurry (crowd throws tomatoes .) I'll update the next chapter soon. =)**


	12. Chapter 12: His decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Naruto**

 **Hello, my fan fiction readers! Here's another chapter, been busy but I finally finished this chpt. Hi Lokyisa, I'm glad your liking the story and yes this is based on beauty and the beast, a little different though but I hope you enjoy it =) sorry this is short guys, didn't have time to make it longer ~_~.**

* * *

It was midnight; the silhouettes of eight people ran through the dark woods in search of a young raven haired man "Any signs of him yet?" Asked neji glancing at Karin.

She stopped for a moment, closing her eyes and concentrating on her chakra senses. She pointed to the left "He's behind that big tree" she extended her arm in front of the guys, preventing them from going any further. They looked at her questioningly "Be careful I sense another chakra signature, a dark one."

Naruto looked confused "wait you mean, there's another person who has abilities?"

Karin nodded "yes and it isn't one of us, that could only mean one thing" She looked over were the big tree stood.

Suigetsu's expression darkened "the Akatsuki. we need to be careful, there more powerful than you think." Everyone nodded, making their way to the big tree cautiously.

Sai, who was closer to the edge, peeked from behind the tree, looking at his surroundings and making sure there was no danger. He gave the group a thumps up, letting them know it was safe to come out.

* * *

Sasuke carried a passed out sakura in his arms. She cried until exhaustion took over her and could no longer stay awake. He gritted his teeth, feeling the stab of pain on his neck. He found it difficult to stand, there wasn't much strength left in him but he had to make it back to the mansion, sakura needed to be healed and he was the only who could do it. "Teme!" He heard someone yell making him almost drop sakura.

The blonde stopped in his tracks when he saw his two wounded friends "what happened to you guys? Who did that to sakura-chan!?" He said clenching his fists tightly when he observed the injured girl in sasuke's arms.

Karin approached the three, a bottle of liquid in her hands "I'm surprised you were able to turn back to stage one, we were worried that you might have lost control of yourself" she uncapped the bottle and handed it to sasuke "here drink this, it will help you restore your strength and take the pain away from your curse mark."

"I'll carry her" offered neji looking down at sakura "you look like your about to collapse at any moment."

Sasuke didn't want anyone touching her after what happened today. But the hyuuga had a point, his body felt weak and tired and he didn't know how much longer his feet would allow him to keep standing. He carefully handed her to neji, taking the bottle of liquid Karin was handing him, looking at it skeptically.

"Just drink it already" said Karin demandingly "it's not like I poisoned it."

He scoffed and drank the liquid, almost spitting it back out. it tasted like orange juice mixed with mint and honey.

"So, you actually have friend's Hu?" Said sasori clutching his chest. He sat with difficulty against a tree, breathing hard "it's quite amusing, I thought someone cold hearted and selfish like you wouldn't have anybody that actually cared for you."

They all turned around to look at him. "So you're the one who hurt sakura-chan?" said naruto angrily, grabbing him by the collar "how dare you! I'm going to-" "Naruto" the blonde turned around giving the raven haired a questioning look "what? He has to pay for what he did!" He retorted.

Sasuke pushed the blonde aside, crouching down to sasori's level "why were you after sakura?"

Sasori huffed "we weren't after her. We were after her father who owed us tons of money and since he didn't give us the money on time, his daughter had to pay the price and what better person then me for the job" he said grinning while sasuke glared at him, eyes turning crimson red.

"Where did they take Kizashi" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Don't worry, there not going to kill the old man. They just want more money. Any more questions before I die?"

Sasuke stood up to leave. He knew sasori wasn't going to tell him where sakura's father had been taken, he was wasting time.

The Akatsuki member looked at sasuke's retreating back. He never liked him, if only he had the strength to kill him, he would have. He grinned maybe he could hurt him just a little more "Hey sasuke, don't you want to know where itachi is…?"

He glowered, turning around to glare at sasori "Where?" He asked coldly.

"Sasuke don't let the anger get to you" Karin reminded him. She didn't know what she would do if he transformed to stage two again.

Sasori chuckled weakly "you really thought I was going to tell you? I could never tell you such thing. He doesn't want you to find him, your worthless to him, he should have killed you along with your parents" he croaked, coughing up blood.

It took sasuke all he had to not lose control of himself. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly "Then don't ask me if your not going to answer" he walked over to neji taking sakura back in his arms. He felt calmer having her near him, not that he would ever admit it.

Karin knew sasori had valuable information sasuke would want to know. Maybe if she healed him, they could get more information on itachi's hideout or a clue at least. She sat down in front of the Akatsuki and outstretched her wrist in front of him "bite me" she said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Sasori gave her a bewildered expression, staring at her outstretched arm and then at her.

"Hey! I'm the only one that's allowed to bite you!" Shouted suigetsu from behind her.

A vein popped out on Karin's forehead, her head turning almost 180 degrees "shut up fish face; you know it's to heal! So be quiet and let me do my job" she barked.

Kiba leaned over to shino "awkward" he whispered, watching the two yell at each other.

"I've read in a book that people who hate and yell at one another other, end up falling in love with each other" Sai told his brother who snickered.

Naruto snorted "those to fight more than they love each other" he said, watching as Karin offered her wrist to sassori again.

"Woman are troublesome" shikamaru lazily said yawning. He was to tired for this.

Sasori turned his face away from her in disgust "I don't need you to heal me; I refuse the help of the enemy. Besides there going to kill me anyway. I have failed this mission."

Naruto looked at him in disbelief "They're going to kill you just because you failed a mission? That's stupid!" he said scrunching his eyebrows.

"That's why we were trained to be one of the most powerful members there is. We use precision, intelligence, and strength. We have a code that we must not break and I have broken many" he said looking at sakura who was in sasuke's arms.

"If he wants to die then let him" said sasuke glowering at him "let's go, sakura needs to be healed" After arguing (mostly naruto) for a few more minutes, they decided to finally leave.

Sasori watched as they left, holding onto his chest, head leaning on the tree "pathetic" he whispered before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Hey boss we brought you the star head freak" said Tobi throwing Kizashi on the cold floor and taking the blindfold off his eyes.

Madara stood up from his chair; looking down at Kizashi as if he were a mere ant he could step on "well if it isn't my old friend" he said grinning "it's been quite a long time since you decided to leave for a **woman** " He said almost distastefully "Tell me was it worth it? Marrying a woman who died giving birth, leaving you to take care of a child all on your own?"

Kizashi looked up at the man he once called his friend "yes, it was worth it. Every single moment."

Madara laughed darkly "you have such a kind heart and that's why people step on it, don't you see? they only use you to their advantage, knowing you're too nice to refuse their need of help. People like you make me sick" he said grabbing a cup and filling it with wine, gulping it all down.

"And your too heartless to learn what love really is. Look at you; you have locked yourself away from the outside world, shattering any hopes of being happy and forming a family. Is it worth being an Akatsuki? Killing innocent people just for the fun of it, capturing them and torturing them and stealing what's not yours."

Madara sneered "Silence! You have no right to tell me what's wrong or not. If it wasn't because I need you as bait, I would have killed you with my own hands already."

"I don't care if you kill me. but please leave my daughter out of this!" he said bowing his head down.

The Akatsuki leader gave him an amused look "look at you begging like a dog, how pathetic but I suppose she's alright" he said looking pensive.

"You suppose? Where is she? What did they do to her?!" he yelled struggling to free his tied hands.

The Akatsuki leader looked at him with pity "Your in no position to ask any questions, but don't worry I asked sasori not to kill her. I'm sure he'll take good care of her."

Kizashi felt anger. who knows what they had done to his daughter. just thinking about it made his insides twist "you're all monsters!" He spat out at the man in front of him.

Madara chuckled. his deep voice echoing through the walls "indeed we are. you should have known that the moment you entered as an Akatsuki member." He looked over at the blonde who stood next to Kizashi silently "Deidra take him to the cells, I'll instruct you what you have to do tomorrow."

"Yes boss" replied Deidra grabbing kakashi's shirt and lifting him up, pushing him toward the dark cell room. Everything seemed dark. the only brightness came from the lit torches placed by each cell. The smell of blood filled Kizashi's nose making him want to vomit. He cringed when he heard a person being beaten to death. He looked to his right were a young man about 25 years old held onto the iron cells tightly, his face full of cuts, blood dripping from his body down to the floor, his cries of pain and the look of horror in his face would forever be carved in Kizashi's mind "Whatever are they doing to that poor young man?"

Deidra gave the man an annoyed look "he's getting what he deserves yeah. your lucky that's not happening to you, madara has other, **plans** for you." he grabbed a key from his cloak and opened the cell, throwing Kizashi in and locking it again "Now be a good old man and nothing bad will happen to you or your precious daughter" he grinned sinisterly before leaving.

Kizashi sat down in the corner of the dark cold cell, covering his ears to not hear the young man who screamed and begged for mercy while being beaten. "They're all heartless monsters" He told himself.

* * *

The moonlight shone brightly, illuminating the bed were a sleeping pink haired girl laid, healed and dressed thanks to ino and hinata "She'll be alright all she needs is rest" whispered ino to the raven haired boy who sat in a chair next to sakura. He nodded dismissing them.

"Hey ino w-why are you smiling like that?" Asked hinata confused as to why she was smiling in a situation like this.

The blonde's smile widened, walking down the stairs "Isn't it obvious? Sasuke care's a lot for sakura and do you know what that means?"

"What d-does it mean?" Said naruto butting in the conversation.

"It means sakura could be the one to break sasuke's curse!" Tenten whispered loudly, walking down the last stair step.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers "But it wouldn't w-work out; sakura and sasuke rarely m-meet each other."

"Unless she had a reason to live in this mansion" ino pointed out smartly "the hard part is convincing sasuke to let her stay here."

Naruto frowned "Did you guy's forget that sasuke would refuse."

"That's why; clears throat, your going to have a man to man talk with him, convince him that sakura should stay in the mansion" said ino grinning.

Naruto almost tripped on the stair step "Ehh! Why me! Do you know how hard it's going to be to convince sasuke, it's like trying to get a rock to move by itself."

Ino pouted "Oh come on, he only listens to you. plus sakura would be safer here. what if the Akatsuki try to hurt her again?"

Naruto scratched his head "Alright I'll do it but this is going to cost you guys."

Tenten raised an eyebrow "and what would it cost us?"

"You'll cook ramen for me for a month."

"What!" yelled ino "are you insane!" She refused to make the fox boy ramen for a month like if she was his personal maid. she gritted her teeth. I guess I'll have to go to extreme measures, she thought to herself. She bent down whispering something to hinata making her blush madly.

"Then there's no deal" He said closing his eyes and leaning on the handrail of the stairs, hoping they made up their mind.

"P-please naruto, it's for sakura a-after all" said the shy girl looking up at him with her big glistening white eyes and pink tinted cheeks.

Naruto's words died in his throat. She looked so beautiful. He gulped rubbing the back of his head "Fine I'll do it" he muttered in defeat. After all who could resist hinata's cuteness.

Ino and tenten squealed silently, while hinata smiled sweetly at the blushing naruto "now go convince him" said ino pushing the blonde.

Naruto walked up the stairs again mumbling about "woman always getting what they want" He opened the door to sasuke's room and walked in "hey sasuke I need to speak to you" he whispered pointing outside. Sasuke sighed tiredly, standing up and walking out the room to listen to the blonde.  
"Couldn't you wait till tomorrow?"

"Well I don't see you sleeping" muttered naruto crossing his arms.

"What do you want Dobe."

"How's sakura-chan doing?" He asked, looking over to were she slept, thinking about what he was going to say to sasuke.

"Better…" he responded glancing at the pink haired girl and then back to the blonde.

"Listen, I think sakura should stay here in the mansion with us. she could work here or something like that." He suggested

Sasuke gave him a stern look "No" he responded flatly. He wouldn't stand seeing her every day, reminding him of the past he tried to forget about.

Naruto refused to leave until he got some sense into sasuke "But think about! Has it not crossed your mind that she could be the one to break the curse? I know you don't want to stay like this forever, having to hide yourself from people all the time, fearing of what they might think of you or having the risk of dying if we run out of chakra. Besides sakura would be safer here, the Akatsuki wouldn't hurt her anymore. Plus gaara would leave her alone if he knows that your there to protect her. haven't you thought, that he could be a future threat to sakura-chan also? I mean hasn't that guy been stalking her? He could end up blackmailing her, forcing her to do whatever he wants. She's not safe on her own and you know it, sasuke. I know you don't want anyone to hurt her. She needs you, just like you need her; think about it. it could benefit the both of you." He turned around and left, hoping it convinced him to let her stay here.

The raven haired boy closed the door and sat back down in the chair, clasping his hands together in thought. He hated the fact that the blonde idiot was right for once in his life. not only could the Akatsuki hurt her again but there was also gaara who had threatened her. He clenched his fists recalling what sasori had done to her, all the cuts and injuries she had received. He didn't want something like that to happen to her again. not if he could help it. But even if he asked her to stay, not that he could anyway, she would probably refuse. He ran his fingers through his hair, a look of frustration on his face. There was only one way for her to stay here. He stared at the girl that lay in front of him "annoying" he whispered softly. He took out the necklace he had found in the puddle of water and placed it gently in the palm of her hand, enclosing it with his. Yes it was the only way he would be able to protect her from harm, the only way he could keep watch over her. naruto was right, it could benefit the both of them. His decision was made up and there was no going back now. He let go of her hand, looking out the balcony where the sakura tree stood. A petal made its way to his room landing next to his chair. He picked it up rubbing it gently between his fingers "Ten months left" he told himself.

* * *

 **Well that was it for today guys. I'll update soon ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13: the proposition

Chapter 13 the proposition

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

 **Hello guys! I apologize for not uploading, I haven't been feeling well but I managed to finish this chapter =). Oh g.o.d guest I think it's the opposite since you keep coming back to comment (cough,cough) Anyway welcome new followers i can't thank you all enough. ^_^**

* * *

Sakura woke up to the brightness of the sunshine on her face. She sat up rubbing her eye with one hand, trying to rid the sleepiness away. She felt something hard in the palm of her other hand, opening it, a smile formed on her lips when she noticed it was the necklace sasuke gave her… "Sasuke" she looked around, realizing this wasn't her room. Images of last night returned to her mind. Her eyes welled up, clutching the blanket to her chest "dad" she whispered to herself, not wanting to believe he had been captured by the Akatsuki last night.

The door opened, revealing a blonde haired maid who entered with a tray of food "hey forehead you finally decided to wake up" she smiled placing the tray on a small table centered a few feet away from the bed "You had me dead worried last night when sasuke burst through the door with you all bloody and injured. What were you thinking, going in the forest alone and at night!" She almost yelled acting like a mother, scolding her child.

Sakura gave her a sad look "I didn't go in there on purpose ino, the Akatsuki took my dad and-" she clenched her fists at the painful memory of seeing her dad lying on the floor beaten and haru/sasori hurting her and sasuke.

Ino sat next to her childhood friend, hugging her tightly "its ok you don't have to tell me, just know that your safe now" she rubbed the pink haired girls back. seeing her so upset made her feel angry "when I find out the guy who hurt you I'm going to leave him without a-"

Sakura put her hand over the blonds mouth "don't you dare say it."

Ino pouted, taking her hand away "your such a good girl, you should learn to be bad once in a while. Like that one time you hit Sai's face with a book in middle school for calling you a hag and then you apologized saying you **thought** there was a mosquito on his nose" she said trying not to laugh.

Sakura put a hand on her face, embarrassed by the memory "Don't remind me I still feel bad about; I ended up breaking his nose and all he did was smile like it didn't hurt him at all."

The blonde nodded in agreement "I wonder if he's some sort of zombie or something like that, he's like void of any **bad** emotions."

"Hey ino, now that I remember how did the cuts in my arms and legs disappear so quickly? I mean I should at least have a scar or a few bruises" she asked looking at her skin in confusion.

Ino looked at her nervously her blue eyes avoiding contact with hers "oh I don't know. It probably had to do with Karin's special herbs, you never know she might be a witch of some sort but don't worry about it your fine that's all that matters right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes; she was obviously hiding something from her. When the blonde got nervous she would ramble on trying to avoid the subject. "Yea I guess, hey where is sasuke?" Asked sakura worriedly "is he ok? Did he get badly injured?" She covered her mouth "don't tell me he's in the hospital and I'm just here-"

"Whoa, calm down forehead he's perfectly fine" assured ino "he went out early, don't know what for though but it must be important… You should have seen him last night; he was so worried about you that he stayed awake all night to look over you. I've never seen him like that before. I found it pretty cute." She grinned "you must be really special to him."

Sakura started rubbing the pendant with her fingers "he might care for me but I'm nothing special to him."

"Well maybe he's lying to you and to himself; you never know, he is sasuke after all" The blonde stood up to leave "take a shower and eat. I left some cloths for you in the bathroom, he'll be back later. You can't leave until he comes back" before she could ask why, ino was out the door.

* * *

"Sooo, why are we at a jewelry shop again?" Naruto asked boredly leaning on the glass display of rings.

Sasuke ignored his question. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the blonde idiot had followed him all the way to the jewelry shop. He wanted to do this without anybody knowing. But he knew they would find out sooner or later, there was no use in trying to be discreet about it "Fine don't answer me, bastard" he heard naruto mutter before looking at the different types of rings in the display again.

A woman about 32 years old, black haired, brown eyes, who worked there approached sasuke "hi sir, may I help you look for anything specific?" She asked, finding it hard to distinguish his face since he had a hood that covered his eyes. Sasuke nodded pointing to the rings in the display. The woman's face lit up; smiling excitedly "Oh I see, I have many beautiful wedding rings that just came in today. let me go get them for you" she disappeared behind a door in search of the new rings.

Naruto's jaw dropped open, almost falling of the glass display he was leaning on "your looking for a w-wedding ring?!" He asked in disbelief. He only hoped it wasn't who he thought it was for "who is it for?"

"Sakura" he answered, waiting impatiently for the lady to come back with the rings. He wanted to get this over with before he regretted the decision he had made a while ago.

"What! You can't marry her, how do you even know she'll accept?"

"She will" was the only reply he got from him.

The blonde was on the verge of pulling his hair out. This wasn't supposed to happen, well at least not yet.

The lady came out with a big black box that contained many wedding rings "These just came in today" she said, opening the cover of the box, revealing different types of diamond rings "There one of a kind but they are pretty expensive though " Sasuke's eye's scanned the row of rings until he found one that caught his interest "that one" he pointed out. The lady nodded and smiled, taking the ring to put it in a small box for him.

"What made you take this decision?" asked naruto hoping this was all a bad joke. But of course he knew the uchiha made no jokes.

Sasuke sighed getting irritated with the blonde's constant questions "I refuse to keep looking like some kind of beast demon."

Naruto scoffed clearly angry with him "there you go being selfish again, only thinking about yourself. You'r only going to hurt sakura-chan, making her think that you actually love her."

"…Naruto I'm not having this discussion with you" he coldly stated, paying for the ring and walking out the door.

"Teme! I'm not finished talking to you!" Yelled naruto following him out the door.

* * *

Everyone sat silently in the kitchen table eating or drinking, avoiding eye contact with each other. Sasuke had talked, well, **said** a few words to them before he had left the mansion. Ino frowned, remembering what he said early in the morning.

 **FLASHBACK**

Choji had finished making break feast for everyone. Tenten and hinata had started serving, while she grabbed a tray to take food for sakura "Are you going to take that to sakura?" Asked tenten looking over the blondes shoulder "Yea, she must be hungry and freaking out that she's not in her room."

Tenten laughed, grabbing a cup of water to drink. Hinata shyly approached them holding a plate of ramen she had made for naruto "s-sasuke wants to speak to a-all of us." Tenten raised an eyebrow "well that's a first. what could he want?" They both shrugged heading over to the reunion in the kitchen table.

Sasuke stood in front of the table glancing from left to right, making sure everyone was present. He cleared his throat getting everyone's attention "I have something important to say. The girl that I brought here last night will be staying in the mansion." Everyone began whispering, commenting things like "it was about time man" or "he's not gay after all" receiving a death glare from the raven haired man.

Ino glanced at ami from the corner of her eyes and couldn't help but grin.

The brunette looked furious, stabbing her food with a fork "she can't stay here sasuke! She probably only wants you for your money and when she has it she's going to leave you!" she yelled out.

Sasuke calmly took the fork away from her hand before she tried to stab someone "you are all prohibited from telling her about how I got the curse mark or how it's broken" Ino looked at him angrily "we can't do that to her!" She protested. Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

He ignored her giving everyone a cold stare that could be feared by anyone "If anyone dares to say something about it, I will fire you, that strictly goes for you too, ami." She was about to argue but he had turned around and left.

Naruto frowned, not liking where this was going "I'll keep an eye on him" he walked out to follow him

"I can't believe this is happening" uttered ino, hands on her forehead.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ino slammed her hands on the table, standing up from her chair "I refuse to stay silent; sakura has the right to Know!" She blurted out angrily.

"Know what ino?" Asked sakura who had just walked in the kitchen. Everyone turned around to look at the pink haired girl and then at ino "Oh! Hey sakura" laughed ino nervously "I umm... well you see, I just wanted to introduce you to everyone."

Kiba tried to help the blonde out "well we don't need to introduce each other, we already met right akamaru?" The dog barked, wagging his tail back and forth at the pink haired girl.

Ino rolled her eyes "well then, that's shino the gardener" she said pointing him out and that's jugo the guard. Shin is an author and sai is an artist. Neji and lee are sasuke's martial arts training partners. Choji and his wife karui are both chefs, oh and that's tenten over there next to hinata."

The brunet smiled and waved her hand at her "I'm really glad to see you again sakura. Me, hinata and ino work here as maids" The pink medic smiled back she couldn't believe almost all the people she met a month ago worked here in the mansion.

Lee stood up and walked over to her, holding her hands in his "oh beautiful cherry blossom I'm glad that destiny has put us together once again" he said with sparkles in his eyes.

Tenten got up and pushed the spandex suited guy back to his seat "stop being creepy lee."

Suigetsu stood up to introduce himself "I'm suigetsu a researcher and whenever you want we could do research together" he suggested, winking at the pink haired girl who gave him a puzzled look.

Karin pulled the white haired man back in his seat, not liking how he spoke to the pink haired freak "I'm Karin and **I'm** his research partner" she said in almost a snobby tone.

Shikamaru uttered a "what a drag" and stood up "well we know each other since kindergarten so there's no need for the intro. I'm the chauffer of the mansion" he stated lazily.

"Sakura-chan!" Yelled naruto from the entrance door he ran over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her back and forth "we'll find another way to get your father back sakura-chan you don't have to say yes."

She gave him a confused look "ok, what's going on? What are you guys talking about? What is it that your not telling me" she looked over at ino who looked down at the table.

A hooded figure made itself present, making everyone go silent instantly "Sakura" came in his deep voice. She turned around giving him her full attention, taking a few moments to observe him and see if he was really ok "yes?"

"I need to speak with you, **alone"** he said glancing at everyone who listened attentively. He turned around making his way to the living room with a pink haired girl following close behind. He opened a big glass door that led to the garden.

She stepped outside, her sandal's touching the concrete floor. She gasped as her emerald eyes took in the scenery before her; it had to be the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. She looked at the big fountain in the middle, koi fish swimming up to the surface once in a while, making flower petals that floated on top move back in fourth in the water. A few feet away four benches were placed on each corner, Flowers of different colors formed a square almost enclosing the fountain. Further away was a bridge leading to a grassy area and a blossoming sakura tree, a swing hanging from a branch "Sasuke did you-

"No my mother did" he answered almost forcefully, not wanting to bring up the topic of his family.

She noticed and regretted asking "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked still captivated by the garden.

He followed her gaze to where the sakura tree stood tall; a few petals fell, taken instantly by the wind blowing. He was hesitant on whether this was the right thing to do, whether she would agree or not but this was the only solution to his problems, to her problems. He didn't love her, he was just using her to break the curse; and to protect her, he repeated to himself many times today "I want to make you a proposition."

She turned her head slightly to look at the raven haired man beside her "a proposition?" She asked curiosity written all over her face.

He nodded trying to find the right words to say "if you accept I'll pay all the money your father owes. And bring him back."

The pink haired girl couldn't believe what he had just proposed her. If he was willing to pay such high amount of money for her dad, he must want something valuable in return. But she didn't have anything that was quality worth what could he possibly want? Information perhaps? Her eyes widened. what if he wanted a medicine that could kill someone? She gulped, hoping that's not what he wanted "And what do you want in exchange?" She asked afraid of what his answer might be.

"You" He answered.

Sakura turned a shade of red "you want m-me?" She stuttered the fact that he said it so bluntly made her blush deeply. It never crossed her mind that he would ask her for something like this.

Sasuke knew how that probably sounded and he tried to correct his words "I want you to marry me, sakura."

An expression of relief crossed her features and then a puzzled one as his words sunk in her head "marry you?" She repeated more to herself then to him. Maybe she had heard wrong or maybe this was all a prank, but the seriousness on his face told her otherwise. The words seemed to have died in her throat. She never thought of marrying someone who didn't love her. Sasuke didn't love her so why would he ask her to marry him? "Sasuke i-"

He looked down at her "isn't this what you always wanted? For me to marry you?" He plainly said.

The flashback came to her mind and she looked at the floor in embarrassment as she remembered saying she wanted to marry him "yeah but this is different, you want to marry me but you don't love me and I don't understand why…" she looked at his onyx eyes hoping he would answer her but he averted her gaze instead.

"I thought girls only wanted guys with money; you don't need me to love you" he replied crossing his arms over his chest.

She felt upset and angry that he would think she only wanted his dam money. Her phone rang and she answered, turning away from sasuke hoping to calm her anger down a bit. "Hello?"

"This is a member of the Akatsuki listen up, we want double the money for the old man, yeah."

Sakura placed a hand on her forehead trying to calm the headache she was starting to get "I don't have that much money!"

"Well then we will just have to get rid of him then" He responded.

"No!" She closed her eyes and let out a breath… "I'll give you the money."

The Akatsuki grinned widely "good girl. I'll call tomorrow then to give you more information" he hung up without letting her ask anything.

She turned around looking up at sasuke "I accept your proposition" She responded if this was the only way to save her father then she would do it.

A ghost of smirk formed on his lips. He took out a little black box from his pocket and opened it, taking out a white gold ring with a pink diamond, shaped into a flower as the center and little red crystals on both sides. He held her hand and placed it on her ring finger.

She felt a surge of different emotions go through her all at once happiness, sadness, doubt, and confusion? Perhaps. She placed a hand on her beating heart hoping it would beat normally soon. "It's beautiful" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"The wedding will be this week. Only people in this mansion and your father are going to attend he informed her."

Shino appeared, making the couple turn to look at him "I just came to do my job" he said turning on the water hose to water the plants.

Sasuke cleared his throat making his ,now fiancé look up at him "you can stay in the room next to mine before the wedding."

She blushed knowing his words meant that she would have to sleep in his room after the wedding was over, in the same bed "I need to get my belongings at my house if i'm going to be living here with you."

"shikamaru will take you tomorrow" he responded.

* * *

"Hey ino what are they saying?" Asked naruto who was behind ino trying to hear what sasuke and sakura were saying.

"Well maybe if you shut up, we might be able to hear!" Hissed tenten who was beside him.

Hinata shook her head "You g-guys shouldn't be eavesdropping on people" she said fixing the couches.

"Hinata stop being a good girl" said Karin her arms crossed.

Suigetsu covered Karin's mouth "Will you shut up woman!" this earned him a whack on the head.

"This is troublesome" said shikamaru who was about to leave until he heard ino squeal.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Sasuke gave sakura a ring. do you guys know that that means!"

"Of course, we all know what that means" said suigetsu wiggling his eyebrows pervertedly. Earning him a whack on the head by tenten ino and Karin.

"Man your gona end up with a tumor" said naruto checking suigetsu's head for any bumps.

Ino couldn't contain her excitement "It means there getting married" said ino in a sing song voice."

Ami who had just entered the living room to see what was going on heard what ino had said "what!" She shouted, making the glass cups she had in a tray fall on the floor, causing them shatter in pieces.

Kiba who was closer to her cursed, getting away from all the glass on the floor "ami why don't you be careful."

"He's coming guys let's get out!" Naruto and all the rest quickly left before being caught eavesdropping, except for ami who stood there with the now empty tray in her hands.

Sasuke and sakura entered the living room after hearing something break. He looked around until he saw glass shattered on the floor. "Ami what happened?" He asked the brown haired girl whose eyes seemed to be glued to the floor, her body was almost shaking violently from anger.

Sakura couldn't believe who she was seeing, it was her childhood bully. Did she work here to? She hoped not, seeing the person who caused her pain every day as a child would be a misery to her. She wondered why she looked so mad at sasuke. Her emotions were clearly visible.

Her bangs covered her blue eyes as she spoke "is it true? Are you really going to marry her? Why sasuke, what's so special about her? What does she have that I don't?" She looked up at him an angry yet sad expression showed on her face "I would have accepted if you had asked me!" The tone of her voice getting higher "you can't marry her sasuke, you don't even love her!"

"I don't love you either!" he answered passing by her and out the living room.

Ami gritted her teeth, grabbing sakura's wrist before she could leave "I won't let you take him away from me" she said glaring at sakura before pushing her with force.

The pink haired girl stumbled backwards, her sandal slipped making her fall to the floor. She yelped when her hands and feet made contact with the broken glass on the ground. she quickly took out a piece that had embedded itself on her bottom foot, blood started to trickle on the carpet and ami couldn't help but smirk down at her.

Sasuke gripped ami's wrist, preventing her from throwing a piece of glass she held in her hand. He glared at her "get to work before I fire you" he told her.

She yanked her hand away from him and walked away in a hurry.

He walked over to sakura, kneeling down to inspect her hand and her foot "it's a deep cut" he muttered when he looked at her foot. He stood up, grabbing something from the cabinet.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked sakura hugging her legs once she saw what sasuke was holding in his hands.

He kneeled down again "it's just hydrogen peroxide" he mumbled putting some on a cotton ball. He tried to rub it on her foot but she stopped him.

"It's going to sting" she said stubbornly.

He sighed "sakura stop acting like a five year old" he looked at her sternly.

She pouted "fine" she bit her bottom lip, a stinging sensation was felt on her feet making her bite her lip harder.

He bandaged her foot carefully, making sure not to hurt her. She watched him silently, amused at how caring he looked right know, she smiled fondly, a warm sensation spreading through her body. maybe he wouldn't be such an emotionless husband after all "Can you walk?" He asked making her return to reality.

Standing up carefully with sasuke's help she took a step, pain pulsed through her feet making her wobble. she wrapped her arms around his neck, with him holding onto her preventing her from falling.

He lifted her in his arms, carrying her up the stairs. she gave him a curious look as they got closer to the rooms up ahead "I'll take you to your room" he told her looking at anything but her. She nodded, leaning against his chest until sasuke stopped, gently placing her on the bed. He was about to leave when she called out to him "Sasuke" he turned around at the sound of her voice "goodnight" He answered with a "night" before going to his room.

Sakura smiled as she saw her fiancé leave the room. She didn't know what would happen the day of the wedding or after that, all she knew was that she wanted to be by his side even if he didn't love her. she was content with just being with him, seeing him every day. With that last thought she went to sleep, hoping she would see her father tomorrow.

* * *

 **Well that was it for today. What will happen next? Who knows X) plz review, follow, like story and yeah I'll update as soon as I can, Love you guys. ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14: the call

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

 **Hello my lovely readers. It's been a long time since I last updated this story O_O life has kept me busy but I finally managed to update this chapter ^_^ please forgive my errors u.u**

* * *

Morning had made itself present. Birds outside chirped, filling the air with their musical tune. Inside the mansion the staff sat down, enjoying their breakfast before starting their morning routine. Kiba seemed to be really flirty with ino, putting his arm around her shoulder. Shikamaru, who had been watching them, gripped his cup tighter. He wasn't enjoying the scene for some reason or the feeling he felt in his chest, standing up he left to go wash the car. "What's up with him today?" asked kiba raising an eyebrow. Ino shrugged, watching in disappointment as the lazy guy walked out the door without even saying good morning or a goodbye. Tenten who sat next to neji seemed to be avoiding any conversation with him and who wouldn't after the guy you loved **almost** kissed you. Just thinking about it made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Neji, who happened to make eye contact with lee, raised an eyebrow when he saw the green spandex guy wiggling his eyebrows and pointing out tenten with his eyes, causing him to choke on his coffee.

"Neji are you ok?!" Asked a worried tenten, rubbing his back gently "I'm fine" he responded giving lee a glare, who only gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey hinata are you feeling better?" naruto asked glancing at her and taking a bite of his ramen.

She smiled cutely at him, her cheeks tinted pink "y-yeah thanks for a-asking."

"No problem" he gave her a big smile before continuing eating his ramen.

Karin entered the kitchen discussing something with suigetsu, who crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. She seemed displeased at what the white haired man was telling her.

"What's with the faces?" asked shin who was calmly reading a book next to sai.

Karin and suigetsu turned to look at him "We have bad news."

Naruto groaned "more bad news? What is it this time?" he watched as Karin switched glances with suigetsu "I'm afraid that each time sasuke turns into stage two, it'll be harder for him to turn back into his original human form."

"Wait are you saying that…"

Karin nodded "if he keeps using stage two he might not be able to turn into his human form, unless the curse is broken of course" Everyone stayed silent was there really no hope for sasuke? Naruto stood up, a determined look on his face "well then we just have to make sasuke and sakura confess their love for each other sooner."

Kiba almost laughed "your talking about sasuke, he'd probably die before confessing that he loves someone."

Naruto sat back down, knowing kiba was right. Sasuke would never confess to sakura not even if he was drunk… wait a minute. He grinned standing up again "I think I know how he can confess."

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a bad idea" suigetsu said waiting for the blonde to reveal his plan to them.

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch in the living room. She had only gotten there with ino's help, since she still couldn't walk very well with her injured foot. She was waiting on naruto and shikamaru to take her to her house for her belongings. A loud creak was heard and she turned around hoping it was naruto, shikamaru, or sasuke but to her disappointment it was none other than ami. A frown formed on her lips as she remembered how the brown haired girl pushed her down on purpose.

Ami took a few steps towards her, an unfriendly look on her face. she didn't like it one bit that another girl wanted to take sasuke away from her especially if it was the pink haired bi*** "Well if it isn't sakura the crybaby" she mockingly said with a hand on her hip "I know why you're here and I don't like it one bit."

Sakura smiled almost too sweetly for ami's liking "I'm glad you know why I'm here ami, to be sasuke's wife" She responded, showing the brunet her wedding ring. If ami wanted to play with fire then she would make sure to extinguish it.

Ami gritted her teeth; forcing a smile "oh, you shouldn't be feeling so proud about it sakura, after all sasuke is only marrying you because he wants to use you for his own selfish purpose."

A feeling of uncertainty started to bubble up inside of her, something she couldn't describe "what do you mean he's just using me?" just when ami was about to respond kiba came in with akamaru "hey sak I came to take you to the car. Hey ami aren't you supposed to be washing cloths today?" Ami huffed "yes, in fact I am" she gave sakura one last look and left smiling triumphantly, Content with the fact that she could make the pink haired b**** doubt about getting married with her sasuke.

"Hey sakura, you ok?" kiba asked looking at the spaced out girl sitting on the couch.

She nodded and gave him a faint smile "yeah I'm fine kiba, I just want to get out of here for a while"

Kiba grinned "yeah it must be boring staying here every day" he walked over to her with the intention of helping her out, when someone yelled at him.

"Get your dirty paws off sakura-Chan!" yelled naruto throwing kiba anime style.

Kiba, who was now on the floor groaned and then glared at the loud mouth "what the hell naruto?!" He stood up dusting his cloths.

"Sasuke gave me strict orders to take sakura-chan to the car, not you"

Kiba looked at him incredulously, muttering to himself while he walked away with akamaru.

Sakura stood up with naruto's help, leaning on his shoulder for support. He glanced at her, noticing how unusually quiet she was "hey, what's wrong sakura-chan? Your silent and that's not normal of you."

She stopped walking and looked directly into his ocean blue eyes "naruto, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

The blonde gulped avoiding her intense stare "ah, of course not why would I lie to you?"

"Then you wouldn't mind answering a question for me, right? Naruto looked at her, wondering what kind of question she would ask him. "Why is sasuke really marrying me? Is there a reason behind it? I need to know."

The blonde laughed nervously, cursing sasuke for putting him in this type of situation where he had to lie to one of his friends. "Sakura-chan, I know sasuke is a big jerk but I'm pretty sure he just needs someone to care for him, for someone to make him feel important, loved and what better person than you? After all he asked you to marry him didn't he?"

Sakura wasn't dumb, she knew sasuke couldn't possibly feel any type of affection for her, he had told her himself. it was silly thinking that he actually wanted to marry her because he loved her, but she knew naruto was only trying to make her feel better about the whole situation "Your right."

He grinned a little, the feeling of guilt surging through his chest. He just hoped the curse broke before sakura found out about it. He knew he was being a jerk himself by lying to her and when the time came to tell her the truth she would probably hate him but he was doing it for both sakura and sasuke "Yeah, lets hurry up, we need to be back before sunset." She nodded, making their way to the car where shikamaru opened the door for her to get in. "it's been a long time since I last saw you, he said putting on his seat belt and starting the car.

Sakura smiled and nodded "it's been years, you really haven't changed much."

Shikamaru glanced at her lazily "oh yea, well you haven't changed at all" She pouted looking out the window… I heard you have a girlfriend now."

"Let me guess, ino told you?" He asked. The pink haired girl looked out the window "maybe."

He sighed "yeah, her name is temari. I've been dating her for about a month now."

She wondered if he really liked this temari girl. "I see, I thought the one you liked was ino" she said watching as he tensed.

"Even if I did, she wouldn't want someone like me. I'm sure she would want a rich guy that looks like those magazine models she's always looking at and not a guy like me that's lazy and works as a chauffeur for a living."

"You shouldn't be so harsh on yourself shikamaru. If ino loves you, then I don't think it would matter to her whether you were poor, rich, ugly or handsome. You should know her better than anyone."

He stayed silent. If ino loved him would he leave temari? He shook his head. No he wouldn't do that besides ino was just a friend right?

* * *

Sasuke dialed kakashi's number, waiting for him to answer.

"Yo, sasuke how have you been?" asked the masked guy on the other line.

"Fine"

"Ah good to know, It surprised me that you haven't come to work for two days now, you're always here on time. Is there something I should be worrying about?"

Sasuke sat down on his chair, knowing kakashi was not going to be pleased with what he had to tell him "I won't be working in the agency for some time"

"What?! Sasuke you can't do that. You signed a contract; you've already missed interviews and photo-shoots. Don't make me hire a new model"

"Do whatever you want" he hung up, slamming his cellphone on the table. When did all this start to happen? He was losing everything and all because of his stupid curse mark. He stood and walked over to sakura's room. He knocked, receiving no answer. He entered, glancing around. After the wedding he would be sharing his room with her. Would she be ok with it? Wasting her life away with a monster like him? He walked over to the dresser, picking up a book. He read the title **beauty and the beast** , that's right; she was reading this book back in the library. What was so interesting about it? He sat on her bed and skimmed through some pages. After he finished he closed it and placed it back. He looked out the window where the sakura tree was. Another petal fell, lying on the green grass, waiting to be taken away by the wind. He closed his eyes. Breaking this curse wasn't going to be easy. A phone rang interrupting his thoughts. he looked around until he spotted sakura's phone on her night stand. He picked it up " **unknown number"** he answered knowing it could be the Akatsuki "hello"

"Sh** I think I called the wrong number" said Deidra, looking closely at the piece of paper in his hand "the fu** it's the same number!"

"Who are you" asked sasuke in his usual cold tone.

"I should be asking that question, yeah. I need to speak with sakura haruno"

"I'll be the one to hand over the money"

"I'm sorry but who are you? Asked Deidra feeling suspicious"

"Her fiancé and if you really want the money then I will be the one to go in her place."

" Hu! Fine, i don't see hy not. But if your planning something fishy we'll be sure to cut your throat yeah... Tobi! Shut the fu** up I'm on the phone!" yelled diedra "Now where was I. ah yes, do you know where Plade park is?"

"Aa"

"Well then. Once you get there, search for a woman with short blue hair and a paper rose on it. She will be sitting in a bench waiting for you. When you find her, sit next to her and leave the suitcase on the ground next to her. She will tell you where the old guy is understood?"

"what Time?"

"7:00 p.m. you better be there with the money or otherwise your fiancé and her dad will die.

"Hn, don't threaten mi Akatsuki" he hung up, placing the phone back on the night stand. He checked his watch 6:00 p.m. he left sakura's room and headed down the stairs where he saw naruto carrying an annoyed sakura like a sack of potatoes.

"Kiba don't touch sakura-chan! Said naruto turning around causing sakura to hit the door frame."

"I'm not even touching her!" Complained kiba who was now a few feet away.

"I saw you touch her hair!" he said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I told you she had a leaf in her hair dam it!"

Sasuke cleared his throat making everyone look at him.

"Hey teme didn't see you there."

"I'll take sakura to her room, you two get back to work."

"Oh, I see what he's trying to do" said naruto with a sly grin. Sakura looked up at him confused "don't you see sakura chan he wants time alone with you" whispered naruto.

Her cheeks turned pink "Wait what?"

"Here you go sasuke, she's all yours" he said winking and handing her over to sasuke who carried her. If she walked up the stairs, she would take forever with her injured foot. She blushed, naruto's words repeated in her head "Dam naruto" she muttered to herself.

"Sasuke and sakura sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" sang naruto from downstairs.

Sasuke gave him a deadly glare before walking in sakura's room. He sat her down on her bed thinking if he should tell her about the call "What's wrong sasuke? she asked once she saw his doubtful expression.

"I won't be back until later" he informed her turning around to leave. once he closed the door she checked her phone for any call "an unknown call? Could that be…" her eyes widened. She stood up and forced her way to the door, ignoring the pulsing pain on her foot "sasuke! Sasuke wait! Before she made her way downstairs someone took a hold of her hand "Suigetsu let go of me." She struggled to free herself from him but it was useless "he can't go alone it's dangerous!"

"I'm sorry sakura but sasuke gave me orders to not let you out until he gets back"

She looked down the stairs where sasuke had closed the door "he went to see the Akatsuki didn't he."

The white haired man stayed silent not wanting to upset her more "don't worry he'll come back with your dad soon."

She bit her lip holding on to her pendent "Please be careful she whispered to herself."

* * *

 **Hmm, Will sasuke make it back safely? Hope you guys liked it =) I will try to update the next chapter soon.**


	15. Chapter 15: the big lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

 **Hi guys! i hope your all doing well =) I know I said I would upload soon but I felt really unmotivated. I had no idea what to type. But don't worry I'm back ^_^ after all I said I would finish this story didn't i? Hope you guys like the chapter and sorry if I made a bunch of mistakes.**

* * *

He opened the car door, a suitcase in his hand and a black cape covering his features. His onyx eyes searched for a blue haired woman. Just like Deidara had described her. He looked over to his right where he found her, sitting on a bench patiently, twirling with what seemed to be a rose made out of paper in her hands. He presumed she had noticed his presence ever since he walked out of the car. Her light brown eyes watched him intently, yet curiously as he approached her. He sat down quietly, placing the suitcase next to her. A smile immediately formed on her lips as she reached down for it, looking at the money inside. "Well, I'm surprised you actually got all the money. You must be someone of **high** , **status**." She said looking at the hooded man beside her.

"Where is he?" asked sasuke while looking around for any signs of itachi. He knew his brother was involved in this to and it made him angry. He was probably hiding somewhere because he was a coward, always avoiding him at all cost. It angered and confused him that he had taken this dark path. Itachi had everything and yet… no, he shouldn't be thinking about this. He came to rescue sakura's father not to find itachi.

"I see you like to get straight to the point" she frowned a little, pointing at a big tree to the left "you see that big tree over there? He should be there, tied up and blind folded." She observed as he made his way over to the tree. Something about him seemed strange. He seemed so cold, so mysterious. Itachi popped up in her mind and she tried to shake the image away. Why in hell was she thinking about him at a time like this? She focused on the hooded man again. She could feel a strong energy emitting from him, something she had noticed when he had gotten out of the car. Her eyes widened in realization "how is it possible?!" she told herself.

"Who are you? Are you one of them?" Kizashi asked, tired of being pushed around and not knowing what was happening or what they were going to do with him. He hadn't slept last night and had only a piece of bread to eat. The only thing he wanted to do was see his daughter one more time If they were planning to kill him

Sasuke had taken of the elderly man's blindfold and started to untie his hands. but he didn't have the chance to finish as a strange feeling surged through his body. His eyes turned a deep shade of red, as a bullet headed straight for Kizashi in slow motion. There would be no way sasuke could push the elderly man away, knowing he was still tied up. Somehow he had seen through his eyes what would happen. The raven haired man stood in front of sakura's dad, the bullet not going in his skin but making a gash on the side of his arm.

He turned to glare dangerously at the blue haired woman who seemed to look surprised at what had just happened "Next time follow orders and don't bring anyone else with you" she said shooting a bullet near a bush, were a certain blonde was hiding. A smile made its way to her face as she turned around to leave. She had just discovered some valuable information that could be of use to the Akatsuki "interesting."

The blonde came out of the bushes with an angry expression on his face. The bullet had gone through the middle of his spiky hair causing it to deflate "hey! I took a long time trying to make it look perfect!" he yelled at the blue haired woman who was now walking out the park. He turned around to his raven haired friend who held his bleeding arm "Sasuke you ok!" yelled naruto running over to him "we should go to the hospital before you die of blood loss."

"No, I'm fine" was his reply as he walked towards the car "let's go."

Naruto frowned knowing sasuke was not going to listen to him. But he was sure he would listen to sakura-chan. He grinned "fine, but I'm driving" He turned around to see sakura's dad "Hey mister…?"

"Kizashi" replied the elderly man who seemed confused as to what was going on.

"Right, come on we'll take you to sakura-chan, I'm sure she's worried sick by now" the blonde said waving for him to get in the car.

Relief washed over him "s-sakura is ok? She's not hurt is she?!" he asked getting in the car.

"Don't worry, she's perfectly fine. sasuke can tell you all about it" he said looking at the glaring uchiha who would have to explain to the elderly man everything.

* * *

She sat there on her bed, checking the watch constantly, and waiting impatiently for her fiancé and fathers arrival. Sasuke always took decisions on his own without listening to what others had to say. what she had to say. She laid on her bed, sighing heavily. Her long pink hair sprawled in different directions, while she hugged the pillow that was next to her "why is he so stubborn?" she asked herself.

There was a knock on the door. Hinata entered with a cup of tea in her hands. She walked over and handed it to the pink haired girl, sitting down next to her "I h-heard that sasuke w-went to get your father."

Sakura sat up, taking a sip of the tea "yeah, I'm really worried. what if something bad happens to him? It's going to be my fault because I was supposed to be the one to give the money to the Akatsuki."

Hinata looked down at her apron "don't worry, he didn't g-go alone n-naruto went with him as well. Besides you k-know sasuke wouldn't have let you g-go it's too dangerous."

Sakura's eyes widened a little "that idiot, he was supposed to go alone. if the Akatsuki find out…" the thought of something bad happing to them made her head hurt even more.

"I'm s-sorry; I didn't m-mean to worry you e-even more!" The raven haired girl said twiddling with her thumbs nervously. She was scared herself since naruto was also risking his life by going with sasuke. She had come to comfort the pink haired girl but instead she made it worse, unintentionally.

Just after sakura said it was ok ino burst through the door, running over to the pink haired girl and hugging her tightly "oh sakura! I heard sasuke and naruto went to the Akatsuki. What if they die?! She said dramatically. they never had the chance to fall in love, there gona die virgin's! She yelled, holding onto sakura's shoulders "there still so young!"

"And you know this how?" asked tenten, walking in with a chocolate bar in her hand, that neji had given her of course.

The blonde turned around to look at tenten "don't act like you don't know bun buns" she said pointing a finger at her "you were my accomplice."

"Yeah because you asked me to! And I couldn't let you do it alone" tenten responded getting a little nervous.

The blonde gave her a sly smile "was it really because of that? Or was it because you also wanted information about **neji hyuuga**?"

Tenten turned bright red "that's not true! I just, didn't want you to get in trouble like you always do" she yelled, taking a bite of her chocolate. She knew she was bad at lying. It was true she had gone with ino to get information on the hyuuga but it was too embarrassing to admit it.

Ino and hinata chuckled at tenten's obvious lie, while Sakura shook her head and smiled "I don't even want to know what you guys did to get information" she muttered.

"Don't worry forehead girl I didn't do anything bad. I just, pretended to be a nurse when it was time for the guys to get there physical examination and as a nurse I had to check through there information on the computer. Of course I quickly got caught by the dam sexy uchiha but it was so worth it! I could black mail those two anytime I want" she stated proudly "and I can also give you and hinata interesting information about them whenever you want"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh lightly. She couldn't have asked for better friends "Thanks all of you for trying to cheer me up." Hinata, ino, and tenten smiled, hugging there pink haired friend.

"Don't worry sakura I'm sure they'll come back safely." Tenten assured her.

* * *

After half an hour passed by, they arrived at the mansion. Kizashi was the first one to get out of the car. The raven haired man had told him all about the marriage with sakura and Kizashi wasn't too pleased with the news. There were so many things he didn't understand. like when had she gone out with him? Did they even date? Sakura never mentioned any of this to him. He didn't even know whether this person his daughter was engaged to was worthy of her. His thoughts were broken, when the blonde haired guy named naruto tapped his shoulder.

"Hey come on, I'm sure sakura-Chan's is waiting for you." naruto told him. Kizashi nodded, following the blonde and the guy that was engaged to his daughter. "If you don't mind me asking, who is that guy?" and why is he marrying my daughter?" Asked the haruno, waiting for the blonde to respond.

Naruto scratched the back of his head not sure of how he was supposed to respond "well… the guy that just rescued you is sasuke uchiha the second question I can't answer you. Its better if they both explain to you."

"Sasuke uchiha" muttered Kizashi, trying to remember where he had heard that name before. Once in the mansion sasuke had led him to the living room, while naruto had gone to get sakura. "If you don't mind young man I would like to speak with my daughter, **alone**." Sasuke nodded, leaving to give them time to talk.

* * *

Ami had overheard naruto telling sakura about her father arriving and of course she couldn't miss the opportunity to make that pink haired freak's life more difficult. So she waited until sasuke left, entering the living room, where Kizashi sat on the couch, patiently waiting for his daughter. "Hello mister Kizashi, I am ami, one of sakura's… **friends.** I heard what happened to you. It must have been awful being held hostage by the Akatsuki" asked ami pretending to be worried.

The elderly man gave her a small smile "Nice to meet you dear and yes it was quite terrifying but as you can see I'm perfectly fine now, thanks to sasuke."

"Oh yes, so I've heard" she felt the urge to roll her eyes "it's a shame he didn't do it for free."

Kizashi gave her a confused look "what do you mean?" had sasuke asked for more money in exchange?

"Well according to what I heard, he asked for sakura's hand in marriage in exchange for your rescue and safety. Of course your daughter accepted the offer, having no other solution. I mean, sasuke doesn't even like sakura, all he wants is children that will inherit all his money and this big mansion someday." She looked over at Kizashi who seemed just about to have a heart attack at what she was confessing to him. It seemed like her plan had been a success. Now she would have to wait for the results. Hopefully this would be enough to get that pink haired bi*** away from sasuke once in for all. "I know I shouldn't have told you this but all I want is for sakura to be happy" she put her hand on Kizashi's "but trust me, sasuke could never make her happy" She stood up as she heard the footsteps coming from the stairs. "Well it was nice speaking to you mister Kizashi but I must leave, hope you have a nice day. She left feeling proud of what she had said.

Sakura ran down the stairs as fast as she could, as soon as the words "sasuke and dad are here" came out of naruto's lips. she entered the living room where her father stood, lost in his thoughts, something he did a lot lately.

Once he heard her call out to him, he turned around immediately knowing it was his daughter. He smiled and outstretched his arms, giving each other a tight embrace. She looked perfectly fine and it made him feel relieved to see her safe. "I'm so happy your alright dear" he said stroking her soft pink hair.

"I was so scared that the Akatsuki had done something bad to you dad. I'm glad sasuke was able to save you" she looked around for the raven haired man who was nowhere to be found.

"Sasuke told me what happened and I'm thankful he saved both of our lives … but I don't agree with that marriage."

She broke the embrace and looked up at him, surprised that sasuke had talked to her father about their marriage. A frown made a way to her lips "what do you mean you don't agree?"

Kizashi crossed his arms, a stern look on his features "I know why your marrying him. Sakura you don't have to do this, we'll find a way to pay him back all the money. you don't have to marry him."

Sakur's eyes widened. Did he know about the proposition? who had told him about it? she laughed, hoping to hide how nervous and shocked she was as to how her father found out about this. "Dad what are you talking about? I'm not marrying sasuke because he saved you."

He raised an eyebrow feeling a little confused now "then why are you marrying him? You don't even know him sakura. I've never seen you go out with him once and you never talked about him."

Sakura shook her head slowly a small smile forming on her lips "dad, I've known sasuke ever since we were little kids. You know him very well. you also knew I had a crush on him all along. I never forgot about him and neither did my feelings. Dad I love him and that's the reason why I'm marrying him"

Memories of a little boy with spiky black hair and deep black eyes popped into Kizashi's head. So it was him? Sasuke uchiha, the one his daughter would talk about so much when she was a little girl. The one who would also treat her coldly as they grew up and made her cry when he had left "sakura, I know you love him but does he love you? I have never seen him show any affection towards you."

Sakura's eyes glazed over with unshed tears. It seemed even her father knew that sasuke would never love her but she couldn't break the promise she had made. A deal was a deal after all. Even if he didn't love her he did care for her and that was enough for her. plus she would do everything to protect her father from danger "of course he loves me dad! If he didn't, then he wouldn't have asked for my hand in marriage and he wouldn't have told you about it either if he wasn't serious."

Kizashi shook his head slightly putting his arms on his daughters shoulder "I'm sorry sakura, but I won't support you on this decision" He saw the hurt in her eyes and it made him feel like a terrible father. But he refused to attend an event where his daughter would be forever bonded to a guy who didn't love her and who practically bought her "sakura let's go back home" he tugged on her hand lightly but she backed away, her head hanging low. "I'm sorry dad, but I want to stay with sasuke."

He said nothing. What could he possibly say? She was old enough to take her own decisions and he couldn't obligate her to go home if she didn't want to. He would let her do as she wished. He just hoped she didn't regret this particular decision she had taken. "Alright then, if this is what you truly want then I won't stop you" he said before leaving behind the only person he lived for, his daughter.

She wanted to run to her father, hug him and tell him how sorry she was but her feet wouldn't move, she knew she couldn't leave. her heart ached once he left. "What am I doing?" she whispered harshly to herself. She felt a presence approaching her. She didn't need to look up, she knew it was him. He stood in front of her, looking down with a blank look on his face **typical of sasuke**. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and dug her head on his chest "I might never see him again after this" she whispered with a trembling voice. He didn't say "it'll be okay or don't worry he'll forgive you" nothing at all. But he didn't need to. She knew his way of comforting her was by staying there with her, in silence until she finished crying, or yelling whenever she was mad at him.

He let her hug him because it was the only way she would feel calmer. She loved his smell, the way he looked at her. She hated, yet loved everything about him even his flaws. One day sasuke uchiha would be the death of her.

* * *

Kisame made his way through the Akatsuki hideout, entering a barley light room where madara sat smoking and playing cards with other Akatsuki members. He took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to tell the boss would not make him happy one bit. "Madara, I got some bad news for ya" he leaned down, whispering the news to him.

Madara's cigarette fell to the floor as he slammed his cards on the table; getting everyone's attention "how could he have failed such an easy mission!" he yelled angrily, standing up and following kisame to the room where a bloody sassori laid on a bed, coughing up blood. As he got nearer he could see Bruises and deep cuts that covered his pale body. He closed his eyes; upset that he was going to lose one of his best assassins. How was he going to find a replacement as good as him? "What happened?" he asked clenching his fists.

Kisame looked over at konan who was trying to clean the many injuries sassori had "We don't know exactly, but by the looks of it, it seems he was involved in a fight. We found him in the middle of the woods agonizing and mumbling something about a human beast. I highly doubt it was the girl who did this to him; it must have been someone immensely strong, but who? You know we aren't easily defeated."

"These injuries aren't normal, they weren't made by any type of weapon, more like claws" said konan examining the injuries on sasori's arm. "not only that but it seems that something also caused his heartbeat to go at a slower pace. Something like… electricity."

Madara massaged his temples "konan, you know I hate it when you make no sense. just get to the point already."

Konan let go of sasori's arm and stood up, a hand on her chin as if trying to find the right words to say "I believe there might be another person or persons with abilities like us"

Madara gritted his teeth. How dare orochimaru betray him like this? He had promised that only the Akatsuki would poses such strong power. that no one would be able to defeat them. but it seems he had lied "that traitor" He sneered, thinking of ways to murder that snake looking creature.

"Madara, what are we going to do with sasori?" asked konan putting the bloody cloth in the bowl of water "you know we can't take him to the hospital it would be too risky."

The leader walked over to the young man and checked for his pulse. After a few seconds he let go of his hand and turned to walk away "it's too late for him. All we can do now is end his pain."

Konan's eyes widened slightly, knowing very well what he meant "can't we do anything else to save him!" She insisted.

Madara stopped "well, well are you getting soft? Dear konan?" Asked madara, looking over his shoulder to see the blue haired woman.

Konan shook her head almost immediately, realizing the big mistake she had made "o-of course not!" She responded almost too quickly.

"Good, because you know what happens to an Akatsuki who shows **weakness**. I would hate to get rid of you too konan"

She gulped, looking down at the ground. Had she really turned weak? Was it because of her feelings for itachi? Or maybe she had become too attached to the Akatsuki? After all she saw them as family; no… they **were** her family. The only person she despised with all her life was madara. The man who had killed her parents long ago and kidnapped her to turn her into one of his many puppets. She looked up blankly at him, showing no emotions at all. "What do you suggest we do with sassori then…boss?"

Madara grinned, loving how he had control over his minions. "His pulse is too weak, there's nothing we can do to save him. He's a goner. Call hidan and tell him to prepare for the ritual at once. We mustn't let sassori suffer any longer."

* * *

 **Well that's it for right now. hope it wasn't too boring. I'll try to upload whenever I can and again thanks to all of you who follow, like, and review my story, love you guys 3**


	16. Chapter 16:wedding dress madness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto**

 **Hi guys! When was the last time I uploaded? It's been so long ;-; and that's why I made this chapter longer for you guys. Hope you like it =) and again sorry if I made errors. -**

* * *

The night seemed never-ending as Hidan, one of the Akatsuki's best assassins next to sassori was ordered to make a special ritual. He wondered who was going to be the unlucky fellow today, as he grabbed his sword and his ritual book "it doesn't matter who it is, as long as I can sacrifice for my lord jashin" he put on his cape and headed to the sacrifice room. As he made his entrance, candles lite up the dark room with every step he took. He felt anxious as he got closer to his sacrifice. He smiled sinisterly as he imagined how much blood he would splatter tonight. There in the middle of the room, laid a body but wait a minute, was he wearing an Akatsuki cape? Hidan squinted his eyes to get a better look at who it was, regretting it afterwards "sassori?" he stopped to look down at the young man who seemed more dead than alive "what is the meaning of this?" asked Hidan looking unbelievingly at madara "are you making me sacrifice one of our own?!"

"You make me sound like an awful person" madara responded, almost sarcastically. "Is this not your job? To kill whoever I ask you to kill? Or have you gone soft too?" He asked looking over at konan who gazed at the floor in shame. "Are you defying my orders?"

Hidan gripped his sword and bowed down on one knee, gritting his teeth "no sir, but sassori doesn't deserve a death like this" he tried to reason, although he knew it was useless.

Madara grinned, loving the way he could control his minions so easily. No one dared to defy him. They knew very well what would happen if they did. "Yes I know sassori doesn't deserve to die like this but look at him. We can't take him to a hospital. It's too late for him; therefore you know what we must do."

Hidan gave a quick nod and stood up "if that is what you wish." Pein held hidan's cape while kakuza splashed a bucket of black paint over him, meanwhile Hidan added some finishing touches "alright, let the ritual begin." He stood in front of sassori, his partner in crime, and his friend. The one he was about to kill with his own two hands. He kneeled down to the young man, who clutched his chest in pain "who was it sassori? Who did this to you?" if he was to kill sassori, at least he would avenge his death by killing the person who did this to him.

Itachi, who was drawing the red circle around sassori and Hidan, overheard the name clearly, making his body tense "sasuke uchiha" he stood up, moving away from the two, acting as if he hadn't heard anything at all. Was his little brother capable of killing someone? No, he knew him all too well. His brother wouldn't be the one to kill. There had to be another reason or it had to be someone else. He closed his eyes for a few seconds "what have you done sasuke."

Hidan held sasori's blood stained hand. He covered his finger with his blood, lifting it to his lips and licking it "I Hidan, hereby promise to avenge your death my friend." He stood up looking one last time at sassori. He had killed many people without the slightest hint of compassion but this time it was different. He was killing a friend. "It's a shame I had to be the one to end your life Hu?"

Sassori looked up at him with great difficulty, struggling to speak his last words "j-just k-kill me already…take this p-pain away."

"Impatient as always" Hidan muttered with a sloppy smile. He lifted his sword, the moonlight's light reflecting on the shiny metal. He closed his eyes as the sword made contact with the red haired man's stomach, ending his life in a split second. He took out the sword without glancing down and handed the sword to kakuza "throw it away; I'm buying a new one." Before he left kakuza called out to him.

"You forgot to read one of your ritual words from the book like you always do." He reminded him. Hidan waved him of "there was no need for that today, anyway I'm going to sleep. We have lots of work tomorrow." He left without another word, leaving all the Akatsuki in silence. There wasn't much to say anyway.

Madara cleared his throat looking down at the lifeless sassori "the ritual is now over, you may leave now. "Pein you know what to do with the body." Pein bowed his head "as you wish boss" he watched as madara left, His dark aura leaving with him.

Konan stood frozen, hands clasped to her chest, watching the bloody scene before her "He really is heartless" she whispered so only itachi could hear.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, following her gaze "this is our life and there's no why out of it. It's best if you don't let your emotions get the better of you" he walked past her and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. You know what might happen if you do, don't you."

She watched his retreating figure "emotions, Hu" she muttered, biting her bottom lip. Did he not have any emotions?

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER…

A blonde maid burst through the pink haired girls room, jumping on her bed "wake up sakura; we have to look for your dress!" she clapped excitedly.

Sakura groaned, putting her face on the pillow. Why couldn't they knock on the door like normal people would? "A dress? For what?" She muffled, sleepily.

Ino looked at her incredulously "did you already forget your getting married in two days with sasuke uchiha? I swear forehead girl, your going to end up with memory loss one of these days" she said, hands on her hips.

Sakura sat on her bed, looking down at her covers "tomorrow? Already?" Her fingers dug into her covers. She felt uneasy about the marriage. ("Sasuke is only marrying you because he wants to use you for his own selfish purpose.") Ami's words seemed to haunt her every now and then "Hey ino? Why do think sasuke is marrying me? I mean, it's obvious it's not out of love."

Ino looked surprised for a moment. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell sakura the truth, at least not yet. She let out a small nervous laugh which sakura found to be very suspicious "what are you saying forehead? The only reason I find is that sasuke choose you to be his wife because…" She wracked her mind thinking of a good reason "well, you're the only one who could love him even with scares and burns on his body." She stood up and headed to the door "now, stop asking dumb questions and hurry up and get dressed. We have lots of shopping to do."

She left, leaving the pink haired girl alone. A grim smile formed on her lips "the only one who could love him the way he is now Hu?" sounded more believable then the lie naruto told her. It seemed everyone knew the reason except for herself. Her very own friends were lying to her and it made her feel angry and betrayed. She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. Once she had finished she checked herself in the mirror one last time before heading down stairs where ino, hinata, and tenten were waiting for her.

"Hurry up forehead girl we don't have all day" said ino who was munching on an apple." They all headed outside.

Tenten looked confused as she didn't see the chauffer "umm ino? Where's shikamaru?"

Hinata fiddled with her fingers nervously "w-who's going to t-take us now if h-he's not here?

Ino turned around to look at them "why would we need shikamaru to take us anywhere?" she pressed on a little remote button, which made a car beep in response "when I can take you myself" she smiled and opened the car doors for them to get in "besides the guys left early to go try on their own suits."

Tenten put on her seat belt and frowned "wait, they all went together?"

"I wonder how that's going?" muttered sakura as she imagined the store in rubbles due to the guys fighting and yelling at each other like a bunch of wild animals.

* * *

At an all men's clothing store…

"Well I got to admit, I look pretty dam hot" grinned kiba as he modeled in front of the mirror, making the two girls that worked there drool at the sight before them. "But I can't seem to get this bow tie right. Would you mind helping me out miss?" Asked kiba, glancing at the girl who was only a few feet away from him.

The girl pointed at herself as if she couldn't believe he was talking to her. She walked up to him nervously and with shaky hands fixed his bow tie. She bit her lip as he looked down at her with a cocky smile. Why did he have to be so handsome? She thought to herself. He placed her hands on his chest once she was finished and grinned at her "thank you lovely lady for your help" he kissed her hand making the girl faint from so much charm.

Suigetsu had a poker face as he watched the two in disgust "That guy is so full of himself."

"Cocky bastard" muttered naruto in disapproval "he'll end up alone all his life if he keeps this up."

Neji came out from the dressing room and observed himself in the mirror; fixing his black glasses to make sure they didn't fall off "I guess I'll be taking this size" he put behind a strand of his hair and turned to the girl who seemed to be ogling him.

"Marry me" whispered the girl to herself, hands clasped to her chest.

Neji raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, ma'am?"

The girl shook her head as she blushed furiously "I mean, i-it looks perfect on you!" She blurted out. Neji nodded awkwardly as he went back into the dressing room. She sighed "Nina you need to calm yourself down, you don't want to get fired" she told herself. She turned around when someone tapped her shoulder "Excuse me miss, but could you help me out with this suit?" asked sai with a smile on his face "I don't quite know how to put it on."

The girl's mouth dropped open as she saw the man in front of her wearing only his pants and the tuxedo jacket, showing off his abs. oh she must be in heaven.

"Sai, that's not how you wear it stupid!" yelled suigetsu.

Sai scratched the back of his head giving him a fake smile "oh, it's not?" shin only shook his head. His brother could be embarrassing at times.

Shino got out, seeing the commotion, forgetting to button up his shirt or tighten his tie. The girl turned around, getting a sudden nosebleed as she observed him get closer to her "umm, your nose is bleeding" he pointed out.

The girl covered her nose "that's it, I can't take this anymore!" She yelled running to the bathroom were she could be safe from sexy men popping up everywhere.

All the guys looked confused as they watched her run away as fast as she could.

Shikamaru sat next to choji, eating chips since they had finished trying on their suits. "Crazy women" said the lazy guy munching on his chip. Choji nodded in agreement, watching silently at how all the guys seem to be arguing about how to put on their suits properly.

Sasuke who was still in the fitting room fixing his tie cringed, as he heard all the commotion outside. He knew he should have come alone but as always the idiot loudmouth had to drag him and everyone else. He looked at himself in the mirror feeling disgusted at his own reflection. He wanted nothing more than for all this to be like one of his so many nightmares, a bad dream that he would soon wake up and enter reality once again. Did he really have this much bad luck?

"Well it seems like you've been thinking a lot lately" said naruto who was leaning on the wall "does it have to do with your curse? Or sakura?" sasuke glanced irritably at the blonde before proceeding to fix his tie.

"You should just tell her why your really marrying her. If she hears it from someone else you know what's going to happen don't you? She'll hate all of us and I don't want sakura-chan to be mad at me forever just because you made us keep quiet. I know you care about her even if you deny it. You should consider her feelings at least a little; after all she's going to spend the rest of her life dealing with you." He watched as sasuke banged on the mirror with his fist his eyes showed no emotions at all but naruto knew his actions spoke for him. He wished he could do something for his friend but sasuke portrayed a lone wolf he never wanted or needed help from others. He always made out on his own. "If you ever need help you know I'd be glad to lend you a hand. It's the least I could after all you've done for me in the past. With those last words he got out, leaving sasuke who watched silently as he left.

* * *

Sakura had put on a wedding dress that ino had given her to try on. She was speechless as she got out from the dressing room to show the girls. The dress was an off-shoulder, the chest area formed a v shaped decorated with crystals and a slit that went down her thigh area showing of half of her leg. "Forehead girl that dress looks hot on you!" Ino exclaimed while tenten whistled and hinata gasped.

Sakura blushed as she covered her almost exposed chest "I am not, taking this dress ino" the blonde pouted "why not? I bet sasuke would forget all about the wedding and go straight to the honey moon if he saw you in such a provocative dress" she teased as her pink haired friends' cheeks turned tomato red "don't say stuff like that ino it's embarrassing."

Tenten entered the conversation "yeah ino don't make this conversation rated M and i also agree that the dress is a little to… exposing."

The blonde scoffed and crossed her hands under her chest "fine then, bun buns you look for her dress" the brunette pointed at herself "but I don't like wearing dresses" she complained. How am I supposed to choose one for her?"

Ino looked at tenten almost menacingly "oh, your going to wear a dress for sakura's wedding because I already got a dress for you."

Tenten looked at her in disbelief "you did not… I refuse to wear it!" she knew very well what that dress must look like if ino had chosen it. She didn't even want to imagine how short it would be.

You are going to wear it bun buns! The blonde almost yelled.

No I'm not! I hate dresses! Tenten replied almost running away to the other side of the dress store where ino followed and kept on insisting. While the two argued hinata had been looking at the wedding dresses and had finally found one that would look beautiful on her friend "s-sakura why don't you t-try this one?" Sakura looked at the dress in hinata's hand and nodded with a smile "I'll go try it on right now. After a few minutes she came back out wearing the dress "hinata I love this dress!" Beamed sakura as she spun to the pearly eyed girl who giggled at her friend's childish behavior.

Ino and tenten had stopped arguing as soon as they heard sakura and hinata laughing and talking about a dress. They went over to see sakura wearing sweetheart ball gown, crisscross bodice with layers of tulle cascading down and little crystals were embedded front and back.

Ino stood there in awe "forehead girl you must buy this dress, at once" and sakura couldn't have agreed more. It wasn't too elegant nor was it too simple it was just perfect and she loved it. "yes, this is the one I want" she told them as they nodded.

"Now that, that's settled let's look for our dresses while sakura changes" said ino pushing hinata and tenten to the maid dress section.

Sakura stood there, observing herself in the mirror. "I'm getting married" she whispered to herself. She wondered if sasuke would like it. What would he think of her when he saw her in her wedding dress? Would he feel anything at all? Her mood changed instantly remembering his words ("you don't need me to love you") but he was wrong. He was very wrong. "I want you to love me, sasuke" she mumbled closing her eyes.

"You look beautiful, sakura" said a deep voice from behind her.

She suppressed a shiver, as she turned around at the sound of the voice "Gaara?" How in the world did he know she was in a wedding shop?

He grinned "have you finally made up your mind and decided to marry me? He asked, approaching her.

"No gaara. The one I'm going to marry is sasuke."

Gaara's fist's clenched tightly at his sides. He gritted his teeth and looked at her with so much anger that she had to take a few steps back. "Your, what!" he spat, grabbing her hand violently she thought it would break. "Let go of me! She yelled trying to pry his hand off. "your hurting me!"

He stopped to look at her "No, sakura, you're the one hurting me! I can't believe you choose sasuke over me when I'm the one who asked you first! His anger seemed to increase by the minute at the mention of sasuke's name. "I,v offered you everything I could and yet you refuse me. I'm not letting you marry him. He threw her over his shoulder and walked out the door.

"Let go of her chucky!" shouted ino trying to get to sakura but was stopped by two big muscular body guards.

"Dam him" said tenten angry that they hadn't seen gaara walk in the store. "Hinata call sasuke and tell him what happened. Me and ino will handle these guys" she said looking defiantly at the guards that stood in front of them.

Hinata nodded and quickly dialed sasuke's number hoping he would answer.

* * *

The guy's had finished buying their tuxedos and were walking out the door. "Man that was tiring" said kiba, hands behind his back.

Shikamaru looked at him warily "what was tiring? Hitting on girls? That's all you want to do, get laid with all the girls you meet" He said letting out the anger he had been holding since the morning.

Kiba stopped walking. Since when did he ever care what he did or not? "Do you have a problem with that shikamaru? He asked growling at his insult. "Or are you mad because I can get whoever I want and you can't?" He told shikamaru who had also stopped and was looking angrily at him.

"We should go eat some ramen, I'm starving" said naruto trying to break the tension in the air.

A cellphone started to ring, getting the attention of everyone. "Uchiha your cellphone is ringing" said neji interrupting sasuke's thoughts.

He took out his cellphone and answered wondering why hinata would be calling him. "Hello"

"s-sasuke! G-gaara t-took sakura. She said as fast as she could.

He gripped the cellphone tightly. He was getting tired of gaara and his obsession with sakura "where is he?"

"w-were at the wedding shop If y-you hurry up you might catch up to him" sasuke hung up and handed the shopping bag to naruto and ran to where the wedding shop was.

"temee!, where are you going!" yelled naruto, holding the shopping bags.

"Let's follow him. The girls might be in trouble" said shikamaru, looking at the guys who nodded and ran after sasuke.

When they arrived they were surprised to see that the girls had handled the situation already.

"Take that, for calling us worthless! Said ino, punching the guy she was on top of. She had managed to tackle him to the ground all by herself. "Hinata make him suffer!"

The raven haired girl nodded and took out the man's wallet from his pocket, taking out some of his money and ripping it in front of his face. "A-and this is for c-calling us weak."

"Nooo, not my money!" cried the man, picking up the ripped pieces on the floor. Hinata patted his head, trying to calm him down.

Naruto ran over to hinata "did ino make you do this? He questioned the blushing girl. She was about to answer him but she shut up when naruto hugged her and pointed an accusing finger at ino "you monster! Why would you make her do such a thing!

Ino rolled her eyes "someone has to teach her how to defend herself."

"She doesn't have to because I'll protect her." Responded the blonde, hugging her tighter.

Ino gave hinata a wide grin, making her cheeks turn even redder. She felt like she would faint any moment, being so close to naruto. Show was able to hear his heart beat and his scent.

Ino looked at them fondly. "That was awesome ino. Girls like you turn me" said kiba smirking at her. She almost rolled her eyes but smiled instead and hit his back playfully, knowing it was his cocky way of complimenting her. She glanced at shikamaru who wasn't even looking at her. He didn't even ask her if she was alright. Did he not care for her? Of course not he had temari to care for now she thought bitterly.

* * *

Tenten was enjoying twisting the other body guard's leg, after he had told her she would never get a man if she acted like one. She could be girly thank you very much. "Can you feel the pain? You giant piece of meat! The man gritted his teeth refusing to show any pain. But in reality he wanted to run away crying like a little girl.

Neji ran over to tenten once he knew hinata was ok and resisted the urge to laugh at the scene before him; it looked like a wrestling match, were tenten was obviously winning. He couldn't help but feel proud that she could defend herself without his help.

Once Tenten noticed neji looking at her she let go of the man's leg and quickly stood up, embarrassed that he had seen her manly mood. She recalled what the guy had told her and she looked down at the floor. Maybe neji thought the same about her. She felt startled when he put a hand on her shoulder "you did great" he said smiling at her. Her heart fluttered at his compliment and she felt much better.

* * *

"Gaara put me down now!" she said for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. Since she couldn't kick him she kept hitting his back. She didn't know what he was planning on doing with her but it couldn't be anything good. "I need to go back; I didn't even pay for the dress."

He was tired of hearing her rant on and on and he was trying really hard not to lose his self-control towards her "Sakura stop hitting me! He hissed, finally putting her down and grabbing both of her wrists' tightly so she wouldn't escape from him. "Listen to me, you are not going back. Your going to stay with me even if I have to keep you locked in a room your whole life. And that dress" he said pointing at it "I will burn it as a reminder that sasuke never married you."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror "your insane!" in her life had she met someone crazier than him. She was not about to live her whole life locked in a room just because he didn't want her to marry sasuke "I will never marry you!" She said lifting up her long dress and pointing her finger on his chest "The only person I would marry is sasuke and if it isn't him than it will be no one else."

Gaara covered his ears. Her words were making him angry and he couldn't take it any longer "That's enough! He yelled, making her take a few steps back "don't mention his name ever again!" He reached out to her but was roughly pushed away by another person, causing him to hit the concrete floor.

Sasuke stood protectively in front of sakura, glaring down at the red haired man "what do you think your doing?" he asked him.

"What does it look like I was doing, uchiha." He responded standing up and looking at the raven haired man "I was planning on taking her away from you once and for all."

Sasuke growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "I don't want you near her again" he said so only he could hear.

Gaara tried to release himself from his grip but found it useless "what are you going to do if I do?" he grinned when the uchiha's grip tightened on his shirt "I could make her mine whenever I feel like it and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

Sasuke's eyes turned red, startling gaara as he remembered his last encounter with the stranger at the coffee shop… realization dawned on him. There was no doubt. that stranger was sasuke.

The raven haired man lost control and punched gaara in the face picking him up from the floor and repeating his actions. He wasn't going to allow him to disrespect her and he would make sure by beating some sense into his rotten head. He was about to go punch him again when he felt two hands on his chest, stopping him from proceeding. He looked down to see a worried sakura.

"Sasuke don't do this. You know what happened last time" She gripped his sweater, giving him a pleading look. He sighed and closed his eyes which returned to their onyx color once he opened them again. He would never understand how she could calm him down with just one look into her eyes. He removed her hands from his chest and glared at gaara who stood up and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Sakura if you marry sasuke I will make your life a living hell. He's one of my enemies that I hate the most and if you get wedded with him then I will automatically hate you to" He warned.

"Your threats don't scare me at all, gaara" said the pink haired girl, turning around to look at him "Whatever you say won't make me change my mind."

The red haired man sneered "call it whatever you want sakura. You'll regret this decision you've made."

"Let's go" informed sasuke to the pink haired girl, turning around to leave. She followed obediently, it was best not to stay there any longer.

"One day you won't be able to protect her, one day she'll be killed just like your parents were and on that one day, I will be there to witness it all." He watched silently as the raven haired man tensed, and then shook with anger, purple smoke like cloud started to surrounded him and he had to blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

He turned around slowly, eyes blazing red "say it again" he snarled. Before gaara uttered a word sasuke had twisted his hand violently, earning a crack in response.

Sakura watched in horror, her legs were frozen to the spot. This wasn't sasuke; this was a stranger taking over his body. She needed to stop him before he killed gaara "Sasuke stop this!" She yelled hoping to get his attention. His cold eyes pierced through her green ones, making her tremble. Her body shook in fear but she managed to stand in front of him. "Nobody's going to hurt me as long as you're with me. Don't let gaara's words get to you." Her hand tried to reach him but he growled at her, making her step back.

Suigetsu appeared behind sasuke and injected him while he was distracted, making him fall unconscious "you ok sakura?" he asked worried that the uchiha had hurt her.

She nodded dumbly, watching as jugo carried sasuke over his shoulder "is he" she gulped "going to be ok?" she managed to ask.

"Don't worry, I injected him with a tranquilizer, he should be ok" He walked over to where gaara sat and knocked him out, injecting a blue liquid on his arm "that should heal him. Shikamaru, could you take him back?" the guy nodded lazily and also put the man over his shoulder, walking away from them.

"This is getting out of control" muttered suigetsu with a frown. He looked over at sakura who hadn't moved from her spot, still shocked from the current event "hey" he called out "let's go, I'm sure you want to know what's going on with sasuke. He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Everyone was silent on their way back. They all knew what was happening to the uchiha but were prohibited from talking about it unless he wanted to. She held onto his hand the whole way home, hoping that he would wake up soon and be his normal self again. She wanted to know what was happing to him. She had so many questions and someone was going to tell her.

* * *

 **Let me tell you this story is far from over ^-^ I'll update whenever I can plz review =) and thank you guys for reading. luv ya 3**


	17. Chapter 17:keeping a secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

 **Hi guys! I know what your thinking (how dare she shows her face after so long) I haven't updated lately because been busy -_o this chapter might be boring and I'm sorry ;-; but after this are you guys ready for lots of DRAMA?! Oh yes, this story is going to be a rollercoaster of emotions. Thank you guys for being patient and for your nice messages ^.^ If I don't upload in a year it means I died or my computer is no longer working but let's hope that doesn't happen. XD**

* * *

They had arrived back at the mansion. Night had fallen quickly and there were no signs of the raven haired man waking up anytime soon. Sakura worried even more when he started to get a fever. She didn't understand what was going on. Why did the Akatsuki and sasuke possess powers? Was she going insane? It seemed so unreal and hard to believe, if it wasn't for herself witnessing it with her very own eyes. Flying puppets being controlled by sasori, strings coming out of his fingers, his fingers! Sasuke turning into some kind of beast with scary magical powers that appeared from who knows where. Whatever was going on she hoped there was some kind of cure to heal sasuke. She didn't want to see him in pain anymore.

Suigetsu walked in the room, holding a vaccine and a bottle that held a dark blue liquid inside. "This will help take away the fever." he told her, injecting it in sasuke's arm.

Sakura watched as her fiancé's contorted features, relaxed from the pain he was in and it made her feel a little bit calmer. "suigetsu, what's happening to sasuke? How did he get this type of power? or whatever you want to call it" She asked, standing up from the chair and looking expectantly at the man who seemed to tense at her question.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking over at sasuke, wishing for him to wake up before he said something he shouldn't. "What do you mean what's happening to him? He has a fever. But don't worry he should be ok for the wedding" he replied, hoping she wouldn't insist on asking him again.

She frowned and crossed her arms "that's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

The man sighed in defeat and sat down on a chair, muttering about him getting fired. "fine you want to know? Well then, I'll tell you." He took a moment to think about his choice of words. He didn't want to end up saying too much.

Sakura sat on the side of sasuke's bed, ready to listen to the white haired man who seemed hesitant on what he was about to tell her.

"A couple of weeks ago, Sasuke was cursed by a weird guy who came to visit him. They seemed to be arguing for a while about who knows what and then all I could witness was the snake looking guy chanting some words and then puff! Sasuke turned into a man beast with magical powers." He looked over at the pink haired girl who had a blank look on her face.

Sakura would have laughed if suigetsu wasn't looking so serious. "You mean that a man just showed up at this mansion argued with sasuke and then cursed him? Like in fairytale books? Yep sounds very believable" she said sarcastically.

He huffed, crossing his arm "Hey I'm not lying. That's what really happened. You have the proof right there!" He pointed at sasuke as if stating the obvious.

Sakura knew he wasn't telling the whole story and it frustrated her. Why didn't anyone want to tell her what was really going on?! What secret were they hiding from her? And why didn't they want to tell, **her** specifically.

The white haired man stood up abruptly as if he had realized something important. "Sorry to leave you but I told Karin I'd go help her find some… information." He walked quickly out the door and looked over his shoulder "I'll be back tomorrow to give sasuke his medicine. You should go rest. I'm sure he'll be ok." He closed the door, putting a hand over his forehead. "That was close, too close."

"Whoa, what's up with you?" asked ino who had arrived from the wedding dress shop. She had gone to pay for sakura's wedding dress with the money sasuke had given her for it. And was now on her way to tell the pink haired girl she didn't have to worry about it anymore.

"That woman is smart and will find out sooner than we thought she would" replied suigetsu, low enough for the blond to hear.

Ino didn't look fazed at all. She knew when sakura wanted answers she would find them. "Oh, I'm sure she'll find out sooner or later. But what I'm really worried about is what sakura might think of me afterwards. I don't want her to hate me because of this stupid secret we have to keep hidden from her."

Suigetsu nodded, understanding what she meant "I'm sure she would forgive you if you blamed sasuke for obligating you to keep the secret." He said nudging her shoulder playfully.

Ino rolled her eyes "oh you are so funny" she said sarcastically.

The white haired guy snickered and waved her off. "I'm going to sleep. Make sure she rests or sasuke will be angry if he finds out she didn't sleep because of him."

Ino nodded and entered the room where sakura was sitting quietly next to sasuke, a soft expression on her face as she removed a strand of hair from his face. It looked like one of those scenes from a romantic novel she loved to read so much. She felt a little jealous because she would imagine shikamaru and herself in a similar situation. "Hey" She whispered, walking up to her pink haired friend who greeted her and went back to looking at the uchiha. "I fixed the dress problem so you don't have to worry about it anymore." She sat down on the chair next to sakura and put a hand on her shoulder "you should get some sleep."

The pink haired medic shook her head. "I want to stay here until he wakes up."

"Sakura, he's not going to disappear. besides I need to wash your dress. Don't forget your going to get married the day after tomorrow." She reminded her. After a few more times of insisting to the stubborn girl she finally gave in and stood up. "Fine I'm going, I'm going." She squeezed sasuke's hand lightly before leaving to her room to take a bath and try to sleep, although she knew she wouldn't be able to, knowing sasuke hadn't fully recovered yet.

* * *

The next day…

He woke up, recognizing the dark blue walls of his room. What had happened? He couldn't recall much. All he could remember was going to the cloth store with the guys and then getting a phone call, him walking away with sakura and then gaara… he jolted from his bed, looking around the room in hopes of finding bright pink hair and green eyes.

"Calm down man" said suigetsu, entering the uchiha's room to give him his medicine.

"Where is sakura?" he asked as calmly as he could. He didn't want suigetsu to think he sounded worried.

The white haired man grinned widely, giving the raven haired man a little bottle of liquid. "She's fine. Last night she was worried about you and wanted to stay here until you woke up. But ino convinced her to go sleep." He took the bottle from sasuke and gave him a serious look. "She asked me what was happening with you."

Sasuke immediately glared at the white haired man "Did you-

Suigetsu quickly waved his hands in defense "relax, I only told her you where cursed by a guy. But she obviously didn't buy it. I suggest you start making up something in your head because I'm sure she'll be asking you about it too, or are you willing to tell her the truth?"

Sasuke stayed silent. The answer was obvious. He couldn't tell sakura the whole truth at least, not would be inconvenient since the wedding would be held tomorrow. And if she found out part of the reason of the marriage, he was sure she would refuse to marry him. Not that he wanted to get married anyway but he knew this was the only way to break the curse. Yes, he was being selfish, marrying her for his own purpose. But he was also protecting her from the Akatsuki and from gaara.

"Well, seems like my question got you thinking quite a bit hu?" grinned suigetsu.

He scoffed, standing up and heading out into the garden, ignoring suigetsu's retort of staying in bed because sakura might come looking for him.

* * *

The pink haired medic had practically ran out of her room, hoping she would find sasuke awake but to her disappointment the only one in the room was suigetsu. "Well look who's here so early" he grinned, knowing what she was going to ask him as soon as she looked at the empty bed. "If your looking for your future husband he's probably in the garden thinking about his life."

"Is he, ok?" "Does he still have a fever?" she asked, concerned.

"I'd say he's healthy enough to get married tomorrow." he assured her. "By the way I found this beauty and the beast book. I suppose it's yours?" he asked, giving her the book. "I didn't know you liked to read little kids books."

Sakura huffed and took the book away from him "this is not the usual children's book, it's for grownups." She said, regretting telling him, once he noticed what she meant.

He gave her a teasing look "so you like those kinds of stories Hu?" she blushed and started babbling about how it wasn't what he thought it was and that he was being nosy. He couldn't contain it any longer and started laughing at her obvious embarrassment. "Don't worry, I won't tell sasuke you're a pervert" he said, patting her head and leaving her alone so she could calm down.

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. He called her a pervert! Her! Which, she was definitely not. She felt very offended. The story was about romance and did NOT contain any suggestive scenes that only suigetsu would imagine in that dirty head of his. And did he say he wouldn't tell sasuke?! It's not like it mattered to her if sasuke thought she was a pervert or not… She smacked her forehead. "Only you would be thinking about this stuff, sakura." she muttered shamefully to herself as she made her way to the garden.

She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment as the wind blew in her face and the scent of flowers made its way to her nose. Her eyes scanned the area for a raven haired man who laid under the cherry blossom tree; hands behind his head, eyes closed and a slight frown on his lips.

She crossed the little bridge and quietly sat on the swing next to where he laid "sorry for interrupting your… quiet time but I wanted to know if you were feeling better."

He opened one eye to look at her and closed it again. "I'm fine." He answered, sitting down and leaning on the tree. They stayed in awkward silence until sakura decided to initiate the talk.

"You know, I find it ironic how this situation your in is so similar to the story I'm reading. A guy gets cursed due to his attitude, causing him to be turned into a beast. The bad guy try's to kill him because the girl he wants has fallen in love with the beast. The girl ends up breaking the curse by making a confession of love and after he turns back into his human form, they live happily ever after."

"Happy endings only happen in fairytales" he told her, as if he had lost hope in being happy.

Sakura frowned a little, hugging the book to her chest "After we get married. Do you think we could live happily one day?" She bit her tongue, knowing she shouldn't be asking him these types of questions. His silence told her everything and she understood him, she herself didn't know what would happen after the marriage. But she could only hope that with time, sasuke could love her back the way she did. She stood up as the sun began to go down slowly. "Well, I guess I should go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a small smile.

He nodded slightly and watched as she left. Her question repeated itself in his mind. Could they live happily after they got married? He couldn't answer that himself. He raised the palm of his hand and turned it around slowly, where the black scars could be seen. His hand turned into a fist, while his eyes became red, something he realized happened every time he got really angry at someone or most of the time himself. There seemed to be more to this curse, something powerful and evil that was trying to overcome him. This curse needed to be broken as soon as possible.

* * *

"Ino? Why aren't you sleeping, it's getting late." Said shikamaru, leaning lazily on the balcony next to her. Aren't you going to be decorating for sakura's wedding tommorow?

She glanced at him and then back at the night sky. "I can't sleep, so I came here for a while. Why aren't you sleeping? Or are you too lazy to go to your bed?" she asked with a teasing smile.

He closed his eyes, hands behind his back. "Na, you could say I got a lot going through my mind right now. But I'd rather not get into details." He looked up at the stars before glancing at ino from the corner of his eye. "You know, I haven't seen you much this week."

"Yeah? Well I haven't seen you either. I suppose your girlfriend must take a lot of your time hu? She asked trying not to frown.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable with the question "not really, she's been busy helping her brother kankuro at his shop. But I might go see her soon.

"Oh, that's great" she answered simply, gripping the railing a little too hard. She hated how that temari girl had all of his attention, while she felt abandoned like a toy that gets forgotten by its owner after getting a new one.

"What's with the face? Don't think I'm forgetting about you." he said, watching as she blushed and then crossed her arms pouting "who said I feel forgotten by you?" He chuckled "I was going to invite you somewhere this Sunday but if that's how you feel." He shrugged and walked past her only to be stopped. Her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes shimmered in the moonlight. He knew she wouldn't contain her joy any longer.

"your really going to take me somewhere! She squealed once he nodded and she almost hugged the life out of him. "Thanks shika, I can't wait till Sunday!" She smiled and almost ran her way out of the balcony "Goodnight!"

He waved and smiled "troublesome woman…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the akatsuki's hideout…

"What do you mean none of you have found the person who killed sassori yet?!" Yelled madara, enraged. He had given them the task to go in search for the person that had murdered one of his best Akatsuki member and none of them had a slight clue on who had done it. What fools they were, all of them. "I gave you all a week! And there's no trace of this person." He sat down on his thrown, took a deep breath and let it out. "Tell me, what you figured out." He asked as calmly as possible.

The Akatsuki kneeled down before him, showing him there respect. "Before getting rid of sasori's body I took blood samples and analyzed it. Deidra and I found out that besides sasori's blood there were two others also." informed konan, standing up from her spot.

Deidra also stood up "we don't know who's they belong to but we contacted one of our ally's to analyze it as soon as possible."

"Very well, once you have sufficient information let me know immediately." Said madara. They bowed down and waited on the others. Hidden and kakuza stood to give their part of information but zetsu and pein interrupted them.

"Madara" bowed pein "I believe that zetsu and I have found some interesting information."

"I'm listening" responded madara, eager to know what they had discovered.

"We went back to the spot where sasori was spotted a few days ago. We looked around and found ripped pieces of clothing. One belongs to that girl, sakura haruno and the other belongs to sasuke uchiha. Also we found faint footsteps of a few other people that also seemed to be there when sasori was injured."

Madara stopped tapping his fingers on his thrown and stood up. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked over at itachi, observing for any type of reaction. "So it looks like someone came to that girls rescue after all and none other than your little brother, sasuke uchiha he said laughing mockingly. He stood in front of itachi who stayed put in his place. "You know that if it weren't for me your brother would have been dead a long time ago. He has some guts killing of an Akatsuki member. He should be murdered for what he did."

Itachi gritted his teeth, telling himself to calm down before he did something stupid. "Madara, please-"SILENCE! Yelled madara. The smell of onions mixed with trash made its way to itachi's nose, making him want to vomit on his face.

"I know well what your going to ask me, but I won't let you save him this time."

Itachi kneeled before him "then, kill me instead as your revenge."

"Itachi what are you saying?!" Cried konan who was held back by pein.

Madara felt amused "I can't believe this?! Is everyone turning soft now?" he laughed, putting on an angry face after "I should kill all of you right now! Itachi, stand-up." He demanded, walking back to his thrown. "I won't kill your brother but someone close to him will have to pay for this mess. He grinned evilly already working out a plan in his head.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for right now. I will upload as soon as I can. plz review, favorite, follow, or message if you'd like =)**


	18. Chapter 18: the wedding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto

 **Hello my lovely fanfiction readers! It's been a while since I last uploaded a chapter hasn't it? That's why I decided to upload two chapters for you guys =) thank you so much for your nice reviews I really appreciate it. It helps me stay motivated. Well enough talk, hope you guys like the chapter =)**

* * *

It was a bright early morning and everyone in the mansion we're bustling around, preparing for the wedding that would be held in a few more hours.

"Karui where are the tomatoes!?" Yelled choji, searching in the fridge for the red vegetables. He knew sasuke loved tomatoes and he had bought some yesterday to prepare something delicious for the wedding party, but they were nowhere to be found.

"There in the counter! I suggest you hurry up, we need to finish this food." yelled back karui from the other side of the kitchen. She had busied herself, adding the finishing touches to the cake that had been baked an hour ago by her husband.

Choji munched on a barbecue chip, savoring the taste in his mouth before starting to cut the tomatoes in tiny pieces. He didn't have time to eat in the morning and all this cooking was making his stomach growl. "I need more chips." he muttered as he shook the empty bag, throwing it in the trash.

* * *

"Kiba, I told you to put the flowers in the vases not the plates! Are people supposed to eat roses? And Shino stop talking to your bugs it's creeping me out! Has choji finished the cake yet?" asked a frustrated ino who slumped down on a nearby chair. Who knew that doing this job would be so exhausting. The wedding would be held in a couple of hours and she hadn't accomplished much.

Kiba put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down "ino, don't stress yourself to much or you'll be getting greys on your head. You still have a couple more hours; you can do it" he assured her.

She grumbled, looking up at him in disagreement "easy for you to say, you guys are just fooling around and I promised sakura I would help her get ready."

"Don't worry ino we came to the rescue" smiled tenten, followed by hinata who held a bag of supplies for the wedding decorations.

Ino jumped up with joy at the site of them, almost smacking kiba on accident. "You guys are life savers!"

"Don't exaggerate. We'll take care of everything; you go help sakura look beautiful." tenten Smiled as she pushed ino towards the front door.

Ino winked "of course I will, she'll be the prettiest bride ever." She made her way to sakura's room, hoping her pink haired friend was doing ok without her. but once she entered the room her mouth fell open at the site before her. She found sakura looking helplessly at the mirror. She had smudged lipstick all over her lips, messy eye shadow all over her eyes and to make things worse it looked like they had thrown red paint on her cheeks. "Sakura, what in the world happened to you?" asked the blonde, closing the door behind her so nobody could see what a mess her friend looked. "Wait, were you trying to do your makeup?"

The pink haired girl nodded; there was no use in denying it anyways. "Since you were busy decorating downstairs I tried doing my own makeup but I failed!" she cried, shoulders slumped and head looking down in defeat. "I never really wear makeup, but I still felt the need to try... I feel so embarrassed right now."

They stayed silent for a moment until ino couldn't hold it any longer and burst out into giggles, sakura doing the same. "No offense, but you look like a clown right now forehead" She said, wiping away a few tears before standing behind the pink haired girl. "now let's fix you up before anybody else sees you."

Sakura nodded, facing the mirror while ino got a makeup removing wipe. "So… how is everything going so far?"

"It's going well, everyone is really busy decorating, cooking, and all that stuff." She responded, wiping of her friend's lipstick.

She looked down at her wedding ring, lips pressed in a thin line "I don't know why you guys bother, it's just a private wedding. It's insignificant to sasuke." And although she'd liked to think otherwise she knew it was true. He was only doing this because he needed her for an unknown purpose. that much she had figured out.

"Even if he sees it as insignificant we all know it means a lot to you. And everyone including myself want you to have a great time, even if it's a small party."

Sakura's heart swelled up. They were doing all this just so she could have a good time on one of the most important events on her life. "You guys are best" she smiled.

The blond smiled back but then frowned once sakura looked down at her clasped hands, a grim look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really nervous ino what if everything goes wrong? What if I trip or fall off the chair because of the dress! Or what if sasuke decides that he doesn't want me as his wife anymore." she exclaimed, eyes wide open as she imagined the scenario in her head.

Ino rolled her eyes at her antics "forehead, the only way anything could go wrong is if Amy is there." she said distastefully. The mention of ami could ruin anybody's day.

Sakura looked at ino worriedly through the mirror. She had forgotten all about her with so many things happening all at once. "Have you seen her today?"

Ino shook her head, brushing sakura's tangled hair "I haven't seen her since the morning, which can only mean three things. One, she's probably still locked in her room, sulking. Two, she left the mansion early in the morning or three; she's plotting on how to ruin your wedding day. But let's just hope its number one or two."

Sakura stayed silent, remembering how Amy had threatened her not to long ago and assured that she would be the one to end up with sasuke. She knew she shouldn't be worried about it but her gut told her otherwise. After the brunette had tried to attack her, sakura felt like her life was in danger, but she couldn't fire her only sasuke could, he was the owner of the mansion after all. The only thing she could do was stay out her way as much as possible. Nobody wanted to deal with a physco like her.

* * *

Amy was in her room, sitting in the darkest corner to the right. She hadn't slept last night just thinking of what today was going to be. She held a picture of sasuke in her right hand and one of sakura in the left one. She rocked herself back and forth like a maniac in a mental asylum. Her eyelids felt heavy, black bags forming under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She refused to believe that her sasuke was getting married, married to a woman who wasn't her. She hugged the picture of him tightly, while she looked at the other one with such hatred that it made her stomach boil. "I blame you for taking away the only person that I love!" She threw the photo on the floor and grabbed the knife that laid beside her. "If only you and sasuke had never met again. If only you would have said no to the proposition." Hot tears fell from her eyes as she gripped the knife even harder. "If only you wouldn't have existed." She stabbed the picture repeatedly, letting all of her anger out.

Many wicked thoughts had crossed her mind in order to stop sakura's wedding, like tearing up her wedding dress, shooting her while they were exchanging vows, pushing her down the stairs or using the knife she had in her hands. But she couldn't do that; sasuke would never forgive her for such actions. He would fire her and she would never be able to see him again. She didn't want that. "Don't worry, I will find a way to get rid of her and then you and me will finally be together." she smiled, crumbling sakura's photo and then ripping it to pieces. "You better watch your back sakura; you might end up getting stabbed in the back." She laughed at her own joke and then continued thinking on how to make sakura's life more miserable.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the mirror, trying to rearrange the tie naruto had purposely untied at the store just to annoy him even further. He muttered a few curses under his breath before running his hand through his hair in frustration. In a couple of hours he would be married to sakura. but for how long? Would she despise him once the truth was revealed to her? It shouldn't worry him as long as the curse was broken he told himself, feeling guilt overcome him. He was a selfish jerk.

The door suddenly creaked open, revealing a blonde haired boy who walked in with a big grin on his face. "Should've locked the door" muttered sasuke under his breath.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your best friend, teme." He sat down on the bed, watching how the raven haired struggled to fix the tie he had undone just for payback matters. "You know, now that you have completed part of the task of getting sakura to marry you. You have to complete the second one which is making sakura fall in love with you. I mean, she already does but you have to make her say it. And that involves you being more, **affectionate**."

The raven haired man raised an eyebrow, surprised that the blond knew what the word affectionate meant. "I'm not a romantic guy" he said, as if stating the obvious. And it was true, uchiha's were never good at showing or displaying acts of love. They were never the romantic type.

"See, that's your problem right there!" Exclaimed naruto, standing up "how do you expect sakura-chan to tell you she loves you if all you do is give her the cold shoulder." He said accusingly. "If it were any other girl than they would just say it once they saw your rich looking uchiha face but this is sakura we're talking about."

"Sasuke turned around to face the blonde, crossing his arms "I can't change who I am" He answered sternly. The thought of acting romantic made him want to cringe slightly, that wasn't him. He was used to being a serious person, **emotionless**. He had acted that way most of his life. He knew better then to show any type of happy emotions. He would end up getting broken all over again. But naruto had a point. With the way he acted towards sakura would only complicate things even further instead of fixing them.

Naruto frowned; sometimes he just wanted to smack some feelings into the bastard "Well then your only going to end up screwing everything up."

Lee waltzed in the room and sasuke wondered if anyone knocked on the door anymore. "Sasuke I must inform you that the priest has arrived and is awaiting out in the garden." He bowed and waltzed back out to inform sakura.

* * *

"Forehead, why aren't you walking out the door? Asked ino who stood behind a frozen sakura.

Sakura glanced at ino from the corner of her eyes. After lee had announced that the priest had arrived her whole body tensed and her feet felt glued to the floor "I don't know if I can do this." She breathed out nervously.

"Well if your doubting whether to get married or not I suggest you make a choice right now. I can help you escape" the blond whispered, making sakura laugh lightly. She shook her head. "No. I accepted this marriage, I can't turn back on my word" she told herself.

Ino gave her friend a reassuring smile, pushing her lightly out the door "Alright then, since that's settled let's get going."

The bride lifted her dress a little and walked out the door. She was so focused on not stepping on her dress that she didn't notice sasuke standing a few feet away. She bumped into his chest, making her squeak at the sudden impact. She felt his arm encircle her waist to steady her, and she was glad because she felt her body weaken once her eyes met his. He looked so handsome in his black suit and tie, his hair seemed messy as always but she loved how it looked on him. She blushed, taking a step back once she noticed she was staring a little too long "sorry! I thought you'd be downstairs already so I was trying to hurry up and I had to lift my dress so I wouldn't step on it but then you appeared -."

ino decided to leave with a big smile on her face.

Sasuke sighed as she rambled on why she had bumped into him "sakura let's go." He took a few steps away but stopped once she called him.

"Wait!" He turned around to look at her, giving her a questioning look.

"Your umm, tie isn't tied the right way." she pointed out and walked up to him to fix it. He watched her silently as she talked about how she used to help her dad fix his ties after her mother died. Her eyes held a certain fondness to them as she seemed to remember the memory from long ago. He couldn't deny she looked, stunning with her hair up in a fancy bun and several strands of hair framing her delicate pale face, light makeup and a few accessories. He wasn't marrying any girl, he was marrying a goddess. He looked into her sea green eyes, trying to understand why after making her cry so many times she still loved him. Why was she still here? She could have left him after her father was rescued. She could have ran away from this commitment, from him. Yet she was still here, standing in front of him, smiling at him like if nothing had ever happened. She was different from all the other girls who claimed to love him.

She felt his stare and she looked up at him, wondering what was going through his mind. And was it her imagination or had his face gotten closer to hers? "S-sasuke?" She felt her cheeks redden at his proximity. was he going to kiss her! Her breath hitched, anticipating for his lips to touch hers.

A cough was heard and they quickly stepped away from each other and turned around to see who it was. Kizashi had walked up the last step of stairs and had witnessed the whole scene. He had been angry, thinking that sasuke was only using his daughter. But he was wrong. He understood now, sasuke…

"Dad you came!" Burst out sakura, as she ran to hug him. Even though they had argued last time she couldn't be mad at him, she loved him that much.

He chuckled and hugged her back "of course, I wouldn't want to miss my only daughter's wedding now would I? He looked over at sasuke "I heard the priest is here, you should be out there already."

Sasuke nodded, understanding the message. He glanced at sakura before he made his way downstairs.

Once he was out of sight Kizashi returned his attention to his daughter and took the time to observe her. "I have the most beautiful daughter" he praised as he twirled her around. She laughed and smiled up at him. The elderly man held her hands, his facial expression turning into a serious one "You really do love him, don't you?" He asked, almost silently.

She looked down at their hands. "Yes, I love him."

"Then, are you willing to marry him even when you know he's broken emotionally and mentally due to his past?"

She frowned and looked at him. He was trying to persuade her not to marry sasuke again. And she didn't want another argument to start on her wedding day. "Dad I know you don't approve of sasuke marrying me but he isn't a bad guy."

"I know he isn't. But you still haven't answered my previous question."

Sakura sighed but nodded without hesitation "yes dad, I would still marry him without a doubt."

He closed his eyes for a moment, smiling "Very well then, I approve of your wedding."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, had she heard right? "y-you approve?" she whispered, still in disbelief. Once he nodded she hugged him tightly "thank you, dad."

He wiped a few tears from her eyes and then hugged her back "I just want you to be happy and if that man makes you happy, then I'll accept him as my son in law" he muttered, causing his daughter to laugh lightly. "We should be heading downstairs, everyone must be waiting." He held her hand and walked and into the garden where everyone awaited for the bride. "Are you ready?" asked Kizashi as he patted her hand lightly.

She took in a deep breath and nodded as her father guided her to sasuke. Everyone smiled as she passed by. The wedding entrance song began to play and choji, for some reason was the main singer. Well he did have a deep voice…

They stopped in front of the groom. "Sasuke" spoke Kizashi as he held sakura's hand as well as sasuke's and placed it on top of each other. "I trust that you will take good care of my daughter, love her and treat her with respect." Sasuke nodded as Kizashi bowed slightly and handed him his only daughter.

The couple turned to face the priest as he began the ceremony speech.

* * *

Ino contained her squeal "Did you see the way he looked at her?" She whispered in tenten's ear.

The brunette nodded as she glanced at the couple. "Even if sasuke denies that he doesn't love sakura, we all know it's a lie."

Hinata stayed silent, observing the couple. She knew sakura loved sasuke and was glad that she had accepted the marriage. Even though sasuke knew how to disguise his emotions from everyone the pearly eyed girl knows for a fact that he won't be able to keep his emotions hidden from sakura much longer and hopefully, when they confess their love to each other the curse would break and they would finally be able to live happily. But unfortunately this wasn't a fairy tale ending and once sakura found out about the truth well, let's just say everything would go downhill from there. She bit her lip and tried not to think about.

* * *

Behind a shrub of bushes hid a blonde who was trying to get the attention of his five friends that sat near the end row of the benches. He muttered a few words and made hand signs, creating exact replicas of them. "Psst, psst"

The guys turned around, watching as naruto hid behind a bush and pointed at the door.

"Crap I almost forgot" whispered kiba who crouched down and made his way to the door behind a row of bushes, akamaru following close by. "Hey akamaru stop smelling my ass!" Scolded kiba, standing up once he was at the door.

Suigetsu, shino, shikamaru and neji did the same, one by one, a clone taking their place. They made it to sasuke's room and locked the door. "That was awesome! How did you make replicas of us?' asked suigetsu.

"Their called clones" responded naruto "and I discovered it yesterday when I was in the shower and had forgotten my towel in the room. Anyway, let's get started before the ceremony ends. Shino did you get what I asked for?" he Asked. The man with black glasses nodded and took out a brown bag full of flower petals. "Kiba"

"Yeah, yeah I got the small scented candles." He took them out from his sweater and placed them on the drawer.

"What about you suigetsu" he asked. "You bet I brought those chocolate strawberries and I even added a little, something he winked, smiling mischievously.

Neji frowned as he leaned against the wall, wondering why he was even here in the first place. "This is something only girls would do" he grumbled as he watched shino and shikamaru throwing rose petals on the on the floor. When naruto said he had come up with a plan to make sasuke and sakura finally confess to each other, he didn't think it would involve turning sasuke's room into a love hotel.

"This is troublesome" muttered shikamaru who had formed a perfect heart in the middle of the bed with the rose petals. He had to admit he was proud of himself.

Suigetsu sat on the bed, observing the scene before him. "Now this looks like a romantic scene I would love to be in" he said.

"What do you mean? Asked naruto who started to light up the scented candles. Kiba took the lighter away before he burned the mansion down. "Hey!" He protested.

"Oh, you know me and Karin here alone with the lights off, the candles slowly melting, releasing a lovely fragrance. Me saying sweet things in her ear and then savagely ripping-

"Stoooop!" Yelled naruto, covering his ears while the others laughed "I don't want to hear about your dirty intentions. I thought you and Karin hated each other."

"Well, you know what they say about two people who argue all the time." Snickered kiba with a side grin.

Suigetsu scoffed. They wouldn't understand his relationship with Karin. She had made it very clear that she didn't want any serious relationship that she would be committed to, and he had accepted in being only friends with benefits. But did she really not like him even a little? Now that he thought about it she always insulted him and pushed him away in public. Was she embarrassed of him? He felt a heavy feeling in his stomach.

"Hey man we were just joking" assured kiba, smacking his back. "We should get going the ceremony must be close to being finished." They all nodded and silently made their way back to the now empty benches.

"n-naruto" whispered hinata, blushing once she got the attention of the blond "shouldn't y-you be up there?" she pointed next to the fake naruto who stood as best man.

"Man I forgot I was supposed to be up there." He hoped the fake naruto would last until the ceremony ended. There was a loud poof and everyone looked in the direction of the sound. "Guess not" he muttered before running to take his spot. "Umm... Ta daaaa! He sang with his hands up in the air, laughing nervously, Silence.

The priest coughed and acted as if nothing had happened, leaving everyone dumbfounded. "Now we will begin with the vowsss. Please face each other and hold handsss. do you, sssaske uchiha take sakura haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and promise to love and cherish until death?

"I do" he responded.

The priest nodded and turned to sakura. "Sakura haruno, do you take sssaske uchiha as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and promise to love and cherish until death?

She felt her hands start to sweat and her heart pounding loudly inside her chest. This was it. Her answer would write her fate, her future. Her eyes locked with sasuke's onyx eyes, what was she trying to accomplish y doing that? She didn't know. She searched for any hint of emotion in them, even the slightest but she found none. She smiled sadly as she looked down at their held hands. Isn't this what you always dreamed of sakura? You should be happy she told herself, trying to giver herself some encouragement.

"The priest coughed, bringing her back to reality. "I repeat sakura haruno do you-"

"I do" she responded, letting go of sasuke's hands who looked at her, confused.

"I know pronounce you uchiha's" he said, clapping confidently. The assistant next to him whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened slightly. He coughed "I mean, I pronounce you husband and wife" he corrected, straightening himself up as if nothing had happened "you may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke hesitantly leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her lips before backing away a little. Everyone clapped and hollered at the newly wedded couple.

"Alright who's ready to party?! Yelled naruto as everyone cheered along.


	19. Chapter 19: crazy wedding night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto;-;

* * *

The priest walked down and congratulated the couple with his assistant who kept whispering and scolding him until they reached their destination. "I see this young man hass choosssen a beautiful lady as hisss bride" grinned the priest, patting her hand." his eyes glinted in mischief and his assistant knew it meant no good. Sakura thanked him, feeling creeped out by the wide smile he was giving her. "I didn't bring a gift but-"

His assistant tugged on his robe and whispered in his ear harshly "priests don't give out presents!" and the pale priest put a finger on his lips, silencing a fuming assistant. He turned his attention back to the pink haired girl "but" he continued, not letting go of her hand "I will bless you with the gift of love, strength and health." He closed his eyes for a few seconds, chanting under his breath to which sakura mistaken as a prayer.

Sakura felt a small tingle, slowly spreading throughout her body. At first it felt ticklish and warm, but then she felt a shock of electricity explode inside her and she quickly let go of his hand, taking a few steps away. She looked up at him petrified on what had just happened.

The priest placed a hand on r the raven haired man's shoulder "Sasuke, I hope everything turns out the way you want it to, although sometimes it always turns out the opposite." he pointed out, while sasuke eyed him suspiciously. "Well it looks like my job her isss done" he clapped happily. He informed his assistant that they were leaving to who responded with a "about time."

Sakura rubbed her hand. She could still feel the tingly sensation flowing through her body and it made her feel uncomfortable. Had he done something to her? No, he just held my hand she told herself. But if it was him then, what had he done to her? She shook the thought away maybe she was just being paranoid.

* * *

As the priest left, Kizashi walked up to the couple who had sat down at their main table. "Congratulations to the both of you. I'm glad that my daughters' longtime dream finally came true."

Sakura blushed. Sasuke wasn't supposed to know that last part. She tried to change the conversation before her father went into details about her childhood **dream**. "w-Will you be staying for the party?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't go back to subject again.

"Oh no, I think I'm a little too old for parties" he laughed. "Besides I have to go to work tomorrow." Sakura frowned and Kizashi waved his hands "but don't worry I only have one job now and I only work for a few hours so its fine. Besides it gets boring at home since your not there anymore" he chuckled. "Oh! I almost forgot. Sasuke, Could I speak to you for a minute?"

Sasuke nodded and stood up mumbling a small "I'll be back" to sakura, following the elderly man away from the crowd.

Sakura stayed curious, wondering what her father wanted to talk to sasuke about. It couldn't be anything bad right? Or maybe it was? She felt the need to know. It was like her body was obligating her to do so. She stood up and followed them, keeping a safe distance so she wouldn't be noticed.

* * *

Once Kizashi felt they were out of ear shot, he faced the raven haired man. "Sasuke, I'm counting on you to take good care of sakura."

Sasuke nodded, not understanding why they were having this conversation. Had he not vowed to protect her already?

"You know the Akatsuki don't spare peoples life so easily. And I know for a fact that my life will always be on the line as long as they find me useful for their future plans." A sad looked crossed his face. "I'm just an old man now. I wouldn't be strong enough to protect my daughter from any type of danger. That's why I'm glad she has someone like you, someone strong enough to protect her in case of a tragedy."

Now sasuke knew why he wanted to speak in private. He had been threatened by the Akatsuki once more and didn't want sakura to know about it. She would be devastated if something happened to Kizashi and angry at him for knowing and not telling her. "The guards will protect you." assured sasuke. He had hired the best body guards he could find. but he knew for a fact that they couldn't be compared to the Akatsuki. They possessed powers. Something regular humans didn't have.

"Look, it's not like I don't appreciate you and sakura trying to protect me, but I don't want guards following me around everywhere I go like if I were some kind of king to be protected. We both know body guards won't be enough to keep me safe if the Akatsuki ever attacked me. So please don't send them to protect me anymore."

"That's nonsense dad!" interjected sakura, holding on to her dress as she walked up to him. She would not agree to her father's wishes. did he not know how much she cared for him? She didn't want to lose him too.

"Sakura, how long have you been there!" Asked Kizashi, startled that she had heard the conversation. He didn't want her to hear any of what he had spoken of.

She shook her head and grabbed a fistful of her dress in anger "you don't understand! I don't want anything to happen to you! I already lost mom."

Kizashi embraced her and kissed his daughters forehead. When she was little, it would be the only way to calm her down whenever she was feeling upset. "Sakura, I'm not immortal and you know that. One day I won't be here and the only thing that makes me feel at peace is that you will have sasuke and your friends. You won't be alone. He held the sides of her shoulders and gave her a smile." besides, I don't want to die until I see my grandchildren." They heard someone having a coughing fit and they turned around to see sasuke who had choked on his drink. They laughed lightly and sakura went over to see if he was ok.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now, but we'll stay in touch." he hugged his daughter one more time and said his goodbyes to sasuke before leaving.

"Do you think he'll be ok without bodyguards?" asked sakura standing next to sasuke.

He glanced at her. The worry in her voice was evident. Apparently she hadn't heard the whole conversation. They both knew Kizashi wouldn't be safe, body guards or not. His life was in danger and they both knew it. "I don't know." he responded.

They stood there a little longer, contemplating the beautiful sunset up ahead before silently walking back to their table, eating the food choji insisted they try.

"So what were you guys doing behind the bushes?" asked naruto, leaning on the table with a mischievous look on his face.

Sasuke crossed his arms and sat down. "It's none of your concern."

"I never knew you liked to drink" said sakura, watching naruto take a sip of his wine and wave his hand.

"Don't worry sakura chan it's the second time I have ever drank wine, plus I can handle it, unlike sasuke." He looked over at the raven haired man who looked beyond annoyed. He hopped his plan worked out "Unless you want to show us otherwise" challenged naruto, handing him a glass of wine. When he declined naruto had to resort to plan b. There was nothing more worse than bruising his uchiha pride. "I knew you couldn't do it! I mean with what happened last time…"

"What happened last time?" Asked sakura curiously.

Naruto gave sasuke a look that said I will embarrass you in front of sakura if you don't drink the wine. "Well you see it's a very funny story." Before he uttered another word sasuke snatched the wine away and gulped it down. Naruto laughed. He knew that would work. "That wasn't hard to do was it?"

Sasuke glared at him, wondering why he hadn't fired the idiot. He knew too much about him and could blackmail him anytime he wanted.

While they had their little drinking contest, sakura took the time to actually observe the decorated garden a little more. Ino had done a really good job with the decorating. From the fancy white mantled tables and clothed chairs to the pretty roses held in glass vases. A sakura rose petal fell on her plate and she picked it up, wondering how it got all the way over here since there were no signs of blowing wind. She almost jumped out of her seat when naruto tapped loudly on a glass of wine, getting everyone's attention.

"I hope your all not drunk yet!" He heard laughs from the crowd. "I just want to congratulate the newly wedded couple who I see as my friends, and my family. "Sasuke I've known you since we were little and I know you have been through a lot in the past but.. . He then looked over at the pink haired girl whose eyes sparkled with unshed tears and a sloppy smile on her face. "I think it's time you look into your future and happiness, sakura chan. I know sasuke will give you a hard time, but trust me we had to deal with him for years. I think we all deserve a raise in our paychecks!"

"Raise our paychecks!" Yelled a drunk kiba in protest.

Naruto turned around to face the couple "but even if you guys have your ups and downs I know you'll get through it together and of course I'll be there to help and give advice. Sakura giggled while sasuke had the urge to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so. "Now" he turned to face everyone "let's all cheer!" Everyone lifted there cups of wine and cheered for the couple.

* * *

Time had passed by; the sun had been replaced by the night moon that shined down on sasuke and sakura who were on the dance floor, swaying to the slow music. Sakura wondered if he had agreed to dance because he had alcohol in his system or because naruto insisted he dance with her, either way it made her happy. "Were you expecting naruto to give such an emotional speech?" She asked, smiling.

"It was the alcohol that got to his brain" he smirked and sakura laughed lightly as he twirled her around. She wished he would act like this a little more often instead of being so serious. She wanted to tell him that she loved him that he made her heart beat rapidly every time he looked at her, but she was afraid of what his answer would be. That he would reject her like all the other times she's confessed to him.

While the couple danced, naruto made his way over to the fruit punch, pouring a big bottle of wine and mixing it with a spoon. He looked from right to left, making sure nobody saw him before making his way over to the married couple. He didn't want to interrupt them, but his plan couldn't fail. He bragged about how the couple needed to switch partners once in a while until sakura agreed to dance with him.

"So, are you enjoying your wedding party sakura chan?"

"Yes, I have never had this much fun in all my life and it's all thanks to everyone." She watched at how he glanced at hinata once in a while and she couldn't help but grin. "I don't understand why you haven't asked hinata out yet. You guys would make a pretty cute couple."

The blonde looked perplexed an embarrassed she had caught him staring "i-

"You don't have to deny it; it's obvious you two love each other." sakura Teased.

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head " I do want to ask her out but I'm waiting for the right moment. I have a feeling that neji won't agree with me going out with his sister and the last thing I want is for him and hinata to argue with each other because of my fault."

Sakura looked at him sympathetically "I really hope everything works out for you two."

He gave her a big grin. "Thanks sakura chan I hope so too. The song ended and he walked her back to the table were sasuke was seated, drinking a glass of wine.

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and frowned. "Sasuke you shouldn't be drinking too much."

"He'll be fine sakura chan you should also join him" said naruto, handing her a cup of wine. A hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. "She's not drinking" warned sasuke, taking the glass away from the blonde.

"How come you get to drink but not me?" whined sakura .She watched silently as he stood up and went over to get her fruit punch. He handed the cup to her and she pouted but took it either way. The taste was bittersweet and it burned her throat slightly, making her stomach feel all warm inside. Her eyes gazed at the cup, wondering if it was really fruit punch. Once she had finished it she went to get some more. "Just one more cup" she told herself.

* * *

Naruto grinned. His plan was going better than expected. His stomach growled and he made his way over to the food table to grab a bite to eat. "eeeh! Tomato pasta! Yuck where's the ramen at?" He asked to no one in particular.

"h-hello naruto" greeted hinata, blushing lightly.

The blond looked up and smiled "hey hinata. did you come for some food to?"

She looked down and twiddled with her thumbs. Every time he looked at her like that it made her really nervous and her heart would thump loudly in her chest. "I came for s-some fruit."

He handed her a plate and she took a few steps to reach it, but to her dismay her heel broke and she fell down, scraping her knee.

"Hinata!" naruto ran over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Are you ok? He frowned when she held on to her feet and bit her lip in pain. "You scraped your knee."

"I'm f-fine" she assured, looking down at her knee. She felt so embarrassed for falling in front of her crush. He must think she's an idiot. She squeaked when she felt him carry her. "n-naruto you don't have to c-carry me she said, holding on to him, afraid that she would fall again.

"Well it looks pretty bad to me. I'll help you clean it." She nodded; her cheeks tainted a deep red from how close their faces were to each other.

While naruto carried her back into the mansion neji glared holes behind the blonds back. "Why is that loud mouth carrying hinata like if they were a married couple?

Tenten glanced at him "neji, you know naruto wouldn't do anything to hurt your sister."

He scoffed "how would I know that? That idiot doesn't have a brain, I don't trust him."

Tenten rolled her eyes "neji stop being overprotective she'll be fine. She stood up and pulled his hands "come on stop worrying and come dance with me."

"Tenten you know I don't like to dance. I should go check on hinata."

She pouted "please? Just this once" she pleaded "hinata will be ok."

He sighed and let her drag him to the center where others were also dancing. How did she always convince him? He wondered. They intertwined hands and swayed to the slow beat of the song.

"Hey neji?" Asked tenten "about what happened last time…" she bit her lip, wondering if she should finish the sentence.

It took him a moment to remember what happened last time and he looked at her straight in the eye, causing her to look elsewhere. "If I would have tried to kiss you, would you have let me? He asked, watching her expression carefully. He wanted to know how she felt about him.

She looked up at him, surprised that he would ask her that type question. "I… yes" she blurted out without thinking. She felt her breath hitch as he leaned down until their nose's touched.

"Then, would you let me do it now?" he breathed out, looking down at her lips.

She felt so entranced with what was happening that she almost didn't hear him, it's like time had frozen. "Would you really do it in front of everyone?" She frowned slightly when he stayed silent. Of course he wouldn't do it in front of everyone, he was to proud to do such a thing. To her utter surprise he gave her a peck on the lips and smirked at her flustered reaction.

* * *

Ino's jaw dropped open. "Did I see wrong?" she asked shikamaru who was also dancing with her.

"Looks like they got a thing going on over there." He answered, looking lazily at the couple. "It was about time don't you think?"

She looked at their intertwined hands smiling a little, wishing her and shikamaru would be in a similar situation. It seemed like everyone had their special someone except for her. "Yeah"

"What's with the face? I thought you would be squealing with joy about neji and tenten kissing."

"It's not about them. It's about me. I just wish someone would also love me. Tenten has neji, sakura has sasuke, and naruto has hinata. "You" she gulped not wanting to say her name. "you have temari and I'll always be labeled as just the slu-

"Don't say that" He scolded, gripping her hand a little tighter. He knew that back then, in school girls would tend to call her names due to guys always asking her out. But he knew she wasn't any of those name calling s they gave her. In reality they were just jealous of her appearance. And He hated whenever she insulted herself like that. It made him angry. "you know that's not true." He lifted her chin up, giving her an encouraging look "I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you." he smiled.

Her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears. His smile caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach but his words always made her heart squeeze painfully. Why couldn't he see that he's the one she loved? That he's the only one she wanted to love. She nodded afraid that if she spoke her tears would spill like a river. She forced a smile, leaning her head on his chest so he wouldn't see the sad look on her face as they waltzed slowly.

* * *

After Sakura half way finished her forth cup of fruit punch, she felt a bit disoriented on what was going on. She couldn't remember much, except being offered a fruit punch but what happened before that? Her brain didn't seem to remember. Her eyes glanced around. this must be some type of night club or something like that. She watched as couples danced around, laughing and chatting with each other. A wave of emptiness filled her heart, like something was missing. She looked down at her outfit and gasped. Was she wearing a princess dress? She giggled why would she be wearing something like this at a night club? Unless… she gasped again, finishing her cup and standing up.

Sasuke, who had gone to get his last glass of wine, was currently leaning casually on the table. He watched in amusement as his wife stood up, taking wobbly steps, laughing as she tried to steady herself. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if she had gone insane. She started singing about being a princess and curtsying at choji who gave her a weird look. He questioned her sanity. She was acting like she was… drunk. He frowned, turning around to get a bit of fruit punch to taste. It definitely contained alcohol but how? He placed the cup down and followed sakura just to make sure she didn't hurt herself or do anything crazy.

* * *

She was mesmerized by the castle. It was simply beautiful that it looked so unreal. She giggled and spun around a few times, feeling extremely happy. She walked up the steps, holding onto the railings since she still felt dizzy. "Sakura" at the sound of that voice her body froze. Why did this person's voice cause all types of emotions in her? She pursed her lips. His name was at the tip of her tongue but she refused to turn around to see him.

His steps could be heard and all she could think of was to run, so that's what she did.

He scowled, quickening his pace. Why was she running away from him? He looked from right to left, wondering which way she had gone to and how she had ran so fast. The sound of things falling was heard and he ran towards it in a hurry. He burst the door open with his foot, looking around for the pink haired girl who had bumped into a cabinet, causing a pile of books to fall. "Sakura" He reached out for her but she backed away from him a look of fear on her face. He let his hand fall to his side and looked at the mirror beside him. Somehow his powers had activated on its own when he felt she was in danger, causing his eyes to glow a deep red.

The room sakura had walked in was really dark and she tried finding a spot to hide from him but ended up tripping on a pile of books. The person burst the door opened and all she could see was a black figure howling above her with red glowing eyes. "b-beast" she cried out, running out the broken door.

He stood there eyes wide. Her words had made his chest feel heavy. He knew she was only drunk but, is that what she really thought about him. They always say drunk people tell the truth...

* * *

Sakura ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could go, looking back to see if the beast was following her. She had read about it once in her story (beauty and the beast) but his eyes were scarier than the one in the book, maybe he was a vampire? The thought made her run faster.

"Sakura your going to fall!" yelled suigetsu, watching in horror as the girl lost her footing halfway down the stairs. He knew he wouldn't catch her in time but he would at least try. He ran a few steps up but to his surprise sasuke appeared in front of sakura, scooping her up in his arms before she fell.

The white haired man gaped in disbelief "how did you do that? You practically teleported here!"

He turned around to look at suigetsu "tell everyone the party is over." He informed the white haired man who nodded and left.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Said a bubbly sakura, who kept quiet after the raven haired guy glared at her. She had a feeling he wasn't a very nice person. She observed him silently. Why did he have so many black scars? She raised a finger to touch it. "don't" he told her, glancing at her. She blushed and placed her hand down. Why was she blushing? He was handsome she had to admit. Maybe he was a prince!? He had saved her from falling.

He carried her all the way to their room and as he entered he wished he never did. He was speechless, literally. They had transformed his room into a love hotel. It had to be ino's doing, he thought as he laid sakura on the bed whose eyes beamed as she looked around the room.

She sat on the bed, eating chocolate strawberries that were placed next to a night stand, as the raven haired man scolded her for what had happened earlier. She observed him, watching the way he frowned as he mentioned something about drinking and when she looked at his onyx eyes a name popped in her head, sasuke. His name was sasuke! Or was it? It seemed like her brain started to function a little more and she was suddenly aware of her surroundings. She was in a room, with a guy, alone! Her cheeks reddened and she started to panic.

"You could have killed yourself!" he told her angrily, looking over at her. She was staring at him her face almost redder then a tomato. He sighed and sat on the other side of the bed, leaning over to touch her forehead, thinking she had a fever.

She dodged his hand and scooted away from him.

"Sakura, come here" he muttered, his patience was wearing out.

She blushed and shook her head furiously, refusing to do so.

That was it. He didn't have time for childish things. He pulled what he thought was her leg but ended up pulling her dress on accident instead. She let go of the bed post, causing her to be in a laying position. She gasped in horror, pulling the dress up from her chest area.

His body hovered over her and he pinned both of her hands above her head.

She closed her eyes tightly "nooo I'm not ready for this! she squirmed under his grasp. Even though she felt highly attracted to him she wasn't ready for this. She felt his hand touch her forehead and she opened her eyes to look up at him in surprise.

"You don't have a fever" he mumbled, letting go of her hands. He got of the bed and pulled out something from a drawer.

He was checking her fever? And she thought he- she blushed and sat down, looking down at her dress in embarrassment.

He handed her a pill and some water, knowing she would have a headache after she came back to her senses. She took it without looking up at him. She was exhausted and her legs hurt from all the running. She handed him back the cup of water and he turned around to place it on top of the drawer.

She looked over at the stand and saw a bottle of what she thought was fruit punch. She went over it and grabbed it. "Don't drink that" warned sasuke as he tried to take it away from her.

She scooted to the edge of the bed and laughed at his failed attempt to take it away. "Why not, it's just fruit punch."

"That's not fruit punch" he argued. He was inches away from her and he smirked, grabbing her hand she couldn't escape now.

she smiled mischievously "do you like strawberries?" She asked.

He scrunched his eyebrows "what?" before he said anything else sakura stuck a strawberry in his mouth, making him almost gag at the taste of the chocolate. He spit the strawberry out near the trash can he had placed next to the bed in case sakura felt like throwing up due to the alcohol. "Sakura" he abruptly placed his hands on both sides of the head board, encasing her between his arms. He scowled and she giggled at his expression.

She felt flustered once she noticed His face was inches away from her, his eyes were boring into hers and she looked down at his lips "you, have chocolate on your lips" she breathed out and without thinking she leaned in and kissed him, eyes closed. Her lips felt tingly at the touch of his and she would have stopped herself right there if it weren't for the raven haired guy who responded back.

She felt like a naughty person. But she couldn't help herself, the heat of his body and the smell of his perfume was driving her crazy. She felt like she was melting, just like the chocolate that had been on his lips seconds ago. She placed her hands on his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

He knew this was wrong that he shouldn't be kissing her back, knowing the motives he married her for. But temptation and apparently his hormones had taken over him. He blamed it on the alcohol and the softness of her lips.

After they separated for air, Sakura gave a content sigh, falling half asleep on sasuke's chest. And maybe it was her imagination, but she could swear she heard sasuke chuckle lightly, mumbling something that sounded like **annoying** , but she felt so exhausted that she couldn't open her eyes or move. The beating of his heart lulling her to asleep.

* * *

 **Well that's it for right now ^^ hopefully I upload soon, no promises though ~.~**


	20. Chapter 20: nine tailed beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

 **And I'm back! ^-^ just finished typing this yesterday so why not upload it already? Hope you guys like the chapter. I know I say this all the time but thank you for all those following and reviewing my story, love you guys. =)**

* * *

She was avoiding him like a plague. After what happened last night, she couldn't see him. Thankfully, when she had woken up he wasn't there. But unfortunately the fruit punch/ wine, chocolate strawberries rose petals and scented candles were still there. A very clear reminder of what she had done last night while being drunk. Her eyes glanced around the area she was currently in. "coast is clear." she entered the room and leaned against the door, letting out a breath of relief.

"There you are!"

Sakura yelped and held onto the door knob just in case she needed to escape. She looked over at the person who almost caused her to have a heart attack. "K-Karin! What are you doing in sasuke's room?" She asked, placing a hand on her beating heart.

The red haired huffed, feeling like she was being accused of some kind of crime. "Well, since suigetsu is apparently **avoiding** me for who knows what, I have been searching for sasuke everywhere and thought I'd find him here since you and him…. you know" she tried looking for the right words "spent the night together."

Sakura flushed "nothing happened last night!"

Karin rolled her eyes "yeah whatever I don't care." she handed sakura a small bottle of pills "make sure sasuke drinks one every week starting today."

Sakura looked down at the blue pills in her hand "what are they for?"

"Whenever sasuke transforms into his stage one or two form, it will help him regenerate into his original body. It will also help him not lose control of himself like last time." She explained.

Sakura nodded. A picture of sasuke in his stage two form resurfaced in her mind, his red glowing eyes looking at her with murderous intent. She shivered, gripping the bottle of pills in her hands. "I'll give him the pills."

Karin gave a short nod and walked out the room in search of the white haired man.

* * *

She was tired. She had practically searched the whole mansion for the raven haired man and he was nowhere to be found. Was he avoiding her to? She couldn't blame him if he was. "Where are you sasuke?"

"sakura chan!" yelled naruto, hugging his pink haired friend. "what are you doing out here?"

She smiled at the blond. He was being extra happy today, she wondered why. "Hey naruto, I was looking for sasuke but I can't find him anywhere."

Naruto gave her a mischievous smile and she regretted asking him. "Talking about sasuke." he put a hand on her shoulder, leading her into the woods. "how was your honeymoon with teme? Did anything interesting happen?"

Sakura blushed and looked away "why would anything interesting happen?"

"I don't know, why are you blushing?" he pointed out with a laugh.

She halted and faced the blond "I'm not blushing!" she growled, grabbing his shirt. "It was you wasn't it. You put wine in the fruit punch."

He put his hands up in defense, laughing nervously "why would I do such a horrible thing?"

"Naruto"

They turned around to see sasuke standing next to a tree, shirtless. Sakura gulped and let go of the blond, looking anywhere but at him.

"Sakura shouldn't be here" he told the blond sternly. He had informed naruto and neji they were to head out into the woods early in the morning to find out more about their chakra powers and how to control it. Since they hadn't unleashed their full chakra yet, he knew it was dangerous and had to train in a secluded area where nobody could get hurt.

"I know. But **your wife** was looking for you" he pushed sakura into sasuke and she felt the urge to punch the blond. "I'll give you guys some privacy. But remember, I'll be a few trees away from you." he whispered before walking away.

She quickly stepped away from the raven haired man and looked down at the grass. "Umm, Karin told me these pills would help you transform back into your original body whenever your stage one or two surge." She handed him the bottle but he didn't receive it.

"I don't need them."

She looked up at him. "but it'll help you."

He crossed his arms, eyebrows knitted and a frown on his lips "I said I don't need them, go back to the mansion."

Her hand trembled angrily as she gripped the pill bottle. He was back to acting selfishly again. She hated this side of him.

* * *

Ami sat at the table, eating and observing the other two maids who were unusually quiet today. She was expecting remarks and in your face comments, but to her relief they weren't saying a word.

Ino stood up from her chair and silently started washing dishes. She felt emotionally drained from last night and wanted nothing more than to stay in her room and cry all day. But she wasn't about to worry her friends with her problems.

Tenten was quiet but the smile on her face made ami want to cringe. What was she so happy about? As soon as neji passed by she understood why. "Gross" she stood up and headed to the living room, where Karin was seated, reading a book. She couldn't wait to tell her what she had seen this morning.

"Morning neji" greeted tenten, walking up to him, hands behind her back.

"Morning" he responded with a small smile. He had asked tenten out last night and were officially a couple now after she had confessed that she loved him. He wasn't sure how to act around her. he had never been in a relationship before.

"Are you going to train with sasuke?"

He nodded "like all the other days, except naruto's also going to be there today" he said in distaste.

Tenten let out a small sigh. She wondered when the day would come where neji and naruto got along with each other. "Alright just don't get too bruised, remember we have to go to the dojo with lee later on to see gai sensei."

He leaned in and gave her a small kiss "I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me so much." He turned away with a smirk on his face when he heard her mutter that she cared about him.

While he passed through the living room he heard ami and Karin talking about his sister. He wasn't an eavesdropper but he wanted to know why they were mentioning his sister.

"You won't believe what I saw this morning!" said ami enthusiastically.

Karin put down her book and looked at ami "what did you see?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I was walking by the maid's courters and noticed the door wasn't closed all the way, so I decided to take a peek and you won't believe what I saw!"

Karin sighed as she took another sip of her coffee. She knew ami always exaggerated with her stories but she listened anyway. "What did you see?"

"I saw hinata and naruto in bed together!" she exclaimed, holding onto the sofa.

Karin almost coughed out her coffee "are you sure about this?" she asked, eyes wide open.

"Of course I am" ami pouted "why would I lie to you? Who would have thought someone so innocent could do something so…sinful" she leaned back on the sofa and grinned, knowing neji was listening. If she could get rid of those pesky maids she wouldn't miss the chance. "Imagine if her brother found out about this."

"Don't tell me your going to tell him?" Karin Frowned.

"Of course not. That's none of my business. But just imagine if he found out."

* * *

Neji gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. That loud mouth had dared to touch his sister! He knew he shouldn't have left them alone yesterday, yet he listened to tenten. Out of all the women he had to choose his sister. He left in search of the blond.

Ino, who had started sweeping near the entrance of the mansion watched as neji passed by with a murderous expression on his face and she knew right away who that anger was directed to, naruto. "I have to tell hinata."

* * *

"I'm tired of waiting for white eyes. what's taking him so long?" whined naruto, sitting behind a tree. He glanced back at sasuke and sakura who were clearly arguing with each other. He frowned. Sasuke had probably said something stupid again. "Plan failed" he muttered sourly.

"Naruto!" Neji Yelled angrily.

"Neji?" The blond stood up, dusting himself up "what took you so long? And why are you so angry?" He staggered back when he felt the hyuuga's fist collide with the right side of his face.

"How dare you touch my sister you good for nothing!" He spat, grabbing the blond by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Yelled the confused blond who released himself from the hyuuga's death grip.

Neji laughed sarcastically "don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Sasuke and sakura had stopped arguing and walked over to neji and naruto who kept yelling at each other.

"Neji what's going on" said sakura, getting in between to separate them.

"Sakura please move out of the way, this is between me and that loud mouth" he scowled, glancing behind her shoulder where naruto stood.

Sakura stayed put, sternly looking at the hyuuga "punching, kicking and yelling at each other won't solve anything." she felt a hand on her shoulder and she glanced back.

"Don't worry sakura chan I'll be ok. It's not like this is the first time I have a fight with neji about hinata." He gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded, hesitantly moving out of the way and standing next to sasuke. "Can't you stop them?"

"Only if it gets too far" he responded.

"Listen neji, nothing happened between me and hinata last night. When she fell I offered to help disinfect her wound and after that I took her to her room. I stayed until she fell asleep but I ended up falling asleep too." naruto Explained, trying to calm down the fuming neji.

"your lying! He yelled "You probably obligated her didn't you!" He punched naruto again, causing his lip to bleed.

"I wouldn't obligate hinata to do anything she wouldn't want to do!" he yelled back, eyebrows knitted in anger. He couldn't believe neji was accusing him of something he didn't do.

The hyuuga was about to throw another punch at the blond but someone's small hand stopped him. He looked down to see hinata who had a frown on her face. "Brother why are you doing this!" she panted tiredly. After ino had told her neji left with an angry look on his face she felt fear for naruto and ran to look for him. "Why are you hurting naruto."

"You" he yanked his hand out of her grasp and glared at her "how dare you show your face after what you did last night."

Her eyes flickered with confusion "W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent. I know you slept with naruto!" he accused.

Hinata gasped and her eyes winded "I didn't!-"

He interrupted her "did you not think of the consequences? You could be pregnant. I can't believe you would fall so lowly you-

He felt a slap on his left cheek and he looked down in surprise. His sweet innocent sister had just slapped him. He blamed naruto for changing her.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and her body trembled in anger. She felt hurt that her own brother had said such awful things about her. "How could you accuse me without having proof brother!" She choked out, letting her tears fall. They had spent many years together and he had never looked so angry at her before. "Who told you such a lie?"

"It doesn't matter who told me" He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her along "we're leaving this mansion."

"n-no!" she dug her feet in the ground, using the tree to push herself back. "I don't want to leave!" She yelled out. She refused to leave everything and everyone she loved. Her job, her friends and naruto.

"Let her go!"

"Stay out of this naruto!"

"This is getting out of hand." said sakura, worriedly.

Sasuke agreed and headed over to the blond but stopped in his tracks once he noticed an orangey substance starting to surround naruto. That couldn't be good news.

The blond was enraged with the hyuuga. He was taking her away from him and he couldn't allow it. He felt a strange feeling inside of him. There was a distant voice inside his head, a voice he was sure wasn't his. "kill him" it whispered. He fell on all fours as pain shot through his body, causing him to gasp for air. A thin layer of burning chakra began to cover his body and his eyes widened when he couldn't move a muscle. "I can give you power" it claimed, trying to lure him in.

Sakura sat next to naruto, trying to figure out what was happening to him. "Naruto" she looked into his pained eyes and she felt helpless. She had no medical explanation to what was happening to his body. This seemed too familiar; almost like… sasuke's transformation. She tried putting a comforting hand on his shoulder but she felt her hand burn at the touch.

"s-sakura you have to g-get away from me and everyone e-else" He stuttered, letting out a cry of pain as a chakra tail started emerging from behind him. His nails grew longer and sharper and he felt his conscious slipping away from him. "Step into the darkness" insisted the voice inside of him.

Sasuke encircled his hand around sakura's stomach and lifted her up and away from naruto. "Sasuke he's transforming just you, I need to help him!" She squirmed in his hands, trying to free herself but he only tightened his grip on her.

"You can't. It's much stronger and it's taking over his body and conscious."

"Uchiha what's going on" asked neji, as he looked over at the blond.

"The chakra is overtaking his body and mind." Answered sasuke, watching as naruto struggled with himself. "Sakura, hinata go get shikamaru, Karin and suigetsu. Don't let anybody else come."

She nodded and glanced back at him "Please be careful" she turned away with hinata and ran back to the mansion to get help.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the blond whose face seemed to transform into a foxlike figure. He had read about this in a book while searching for his own cure. The legendary nine tailed beast who had monstrous power that could wipe out entire cities in a day. If his power was uncontrollable and had no cure like his, how would he be able to stop him? Would naruto survive if he returned back to his original form? Or would the fox beast take complete control over him and kill everyone?

"Uchiha what's going through your mind?" Asked neji "is there a way to turn him back?"

"no." he responded simply.

Hyuuga looked at him incredulously "then why did you sent sakura to call the others! We are just putting their lives in danger." He crossed his arms "if we can't bring naruto back does this mean we have to-"

"We can try several methods to stop him."

"More like a suicide attempt." He muttered.

* * *

His body was burning in flames. He let out a scream of pain but it ended up sounding like a monstrous sound instead. He was losing control of all his senses "sleep the pain away" the voice lulled. His vision became blurry and he felt the need to sleep. Whatever was overcoming him was winning; he couldn't fight it off any more. What was he mad at again? Who was he fighting for? His figure became smaller and smaller, sinking in black clouds that surrounded his body.

"Naruto wake up" ordered sasuke, standing a few feet away from him. In order to think of a plan he needed to know whether the blond still had a mind of his own.

The nine tailed beast responded with a growl, swinging his tail at the raven haired man who dodged by an inch.

"Are you trying to get killed?" asked neji who also had to dodge one of naruto's chakra tails. He stood up quickly, dusting his now dirt stained shirt. Naruto was a danger to hinata. He couldn't allow him to be close to his sister.

* * *

"Whoa ho, what's going on here" said suigetsu, putting a hand on sakura's shoulder to which Karin scoffed. It's not like she was jealous that he was leaning on that pink haired freak and not her.

"Isn't it obvious fish face, naruto lost control of his chakra" informed Karin, in as a matter of fact tone.

"This is troublesome."

Sasuke held on to the tree, dodging the blonde's chakra tails. "Karin, suigetsu is there a way to stop naruto?

Suigetsu took out a big vaccine. "don't worry we got this. Once we inject naruto with this anesthetic, his body will be immobilized and he will fall into a deep slumber, causing his chakra to go back in his body."

"The problem is how are you going to inject him if he doesn't let anyone get near him." pointed out sakura.

"That's where I come in I suppose?" Added Shikamaru, who was hiding behind a tree like all the others.

"Well then, let's get started before we end up in a grave." Interjected suigetsu, getting ready.

"Sakura, hinata you should head back to the mansion." Said sasuke.

"I'm staying here with you." responded sakura.

"It's dangerous and you'll only get in the way."

She crossed her hands under her chest. "What are you trying to say? "She asked offended by his choice of words.

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed. It was useless to argue with her, knowing she wouldn't listen to him. "Just stay away from naruto" he grumbled, heading towards the group.

Shikamaru stood behind naruto as neji distracted him. He created a few hand signs and touched the ground, a black shadow slowly trapping the victim. "I got him!" he yelled to suigetsu who jumped into action. He stuck the needle into the blonde's leg, causing him to let out an angry cry. The white haired man leaped back for precaution. "The anesthetic should start flowing in his system; In the meantime keep him in place."

The nine tailed roared in anger. It couldn't move. His red eyes glanced around, trying to find the source. There was a voice behind him. Pathetic human, did he really think he was stronger than him?! He'd show him. He'd show all of them.

"When will the anesthetic take affect? I can't hold on for much longer" gritted shikamaru, sweat starting to form on his forehead. He was sure risking his life was not on the job contract he had signed.

Suigetsu frowned "that's strange it should have worked by now." He muttered, lost in his thoughts. "Suigetsu!" he stumbled backwards, falling down with Karin on top of him. "Karin if you were this desperate to have me, you should have just told me."

She huffed and smacked him behind the head once she sat down by his side "you could have died you idiot!" she scolded "you always have to do stupid things and I always have to be there to make sure you-

He rolled his eyes and pulled her close to him, hugging her "yeah, yeah just shut up already." He breathed out, leaning on her shoulder. How did he fall in love with this crazy woman?

Shikamaru fell on his knees, panting for air. His body felt empty after using most of his chakra. The fox demon swung his tail toward him and he closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time.

"Mind transfer jutsu!"

He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice "ino!" he watched as her body started to fall and he reached out just in time to catch her before hitting the ground. He looked up at the demon fox who shook its head violently and after a few seconds ino gasped for air.

Shikamaru helped her stand up "ino are you ok?" he watched as her body shivered "dark" she whispered, eyes wide opened.

He stood up and ran with her to take shelter behind a tree while neji and sasuke distracted the nine tailed fox. "Ino why did you come it's too dangerous" he said, holding onto her shoulders.

"Because friends always got your back?" she said smiling. He sighed and smiled back "troublesome woman."

* * *

"Uchiha if this keeps on going we are all going to end up dead." Said neji, leaping away from the fox demon who jumped towards him."

Sasuke was tired and his body felt sore. Neji was right if this kept on going everyone would get hurt. He would have to transform. But he found it impossible since naruto kept targeting him. It's like he knew what he was trying to do.

He swung his tail, hitting sasuke square in the chest, sending him straight into a tree that collapsed from the force. He gritted his teeth in pain, finding it hard to breath. He heard sakura yell out to him. Why did she sound so far away? Had he landed that far?

"Sasuke!" yelled sakura, sitting beside him. She covered her mouth once she looked at the wound on his chest. He had third degree burns, something that should be treated immediately "no" she whispered out. Sasuke couldn't die like this. Why couldn't she help anyone! She ripped out a piece of her dress and gently placed it on his chest. "I'm sorry sasuke" she closed her eyes, holding back her tears. She felt a warm sensation flow through the palm of her hands and she opened her eyes to see a green flow of chakra spreading onto sasuke's chest. She gasped, watching as his skin slowly turned back to its original color.

Sasuke slowly regained conscious. The pain he felt had started to fade. He watched silently as sakura's hand glowed a bright green, healing his chest. So it was orochimaru after all, he had given sakura chakra just like the rest. He reached out to her and wiped away a tear from her eye, startling her.

Sasuke! She smiled, glad that he had woken up. "Does it still hurt? I tried healing you as much as possible but I'm still not used to this."

"No" He sat up, leaning against the tree with her help.

She let out a breath of relief, observing the palms of her hands. So she had been given healing powers by the so called priest yesterday. She wondered if it was the person who had cursed sasuke.

"sakura…"

She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Your forehead" he said poking it lightly.

She covered it with her hands "I know it's huge you don't have to remind me" she glared.

"There's a diamond on your forehead" he said calmly, like it was the most normal thing in the world to say to a person.

She blinked, looking at him skeptically. Maybe she hadn't healed him completely and now he was being delusional? She traced her fingers on her forehead and felt a shaped diamond embedded. She was freaked out, she wanted to scream and run around in circles but instead she fainted, yes. She fainted.

Sasuke would have laughed but naruto sent a chakra ball his way and he had to carry sakura and jump out of the way.

He looked over at neji who held on to his bleeding shoulder. Karin had hurt her foot too and shikamaru leaned tiredly on a tree for support with ino by his side. This couldn't go on any longer. He would have to take drastic measures before naruto killed someone.

* * *

Hinata watched in horror as naruto threw a chakra ball at neji who barley had the time to dodge, "neji! Yelled tenten as trees collapsed behind them. She couldn't stand here doing nothing, watching as her friends struggled to stop him. For all she knew this fox demon could kill her or hurt her but she didn't care, she would die trying to bring naruto back. Gathering all of her courage she walked towards him.

"Hinata what are you doing!" yelled an angry yet terrified neji as his sister approached naruto. Was she insane?! He tried running to stop her but he found himself glued to the spot. he looked angrily at shikamaru. "What are you doing? He snapped.

"It might be the only way to stop him."

"He looked at him in disbelief "by sacrificing my sister! Why don't we just kill naruto instead?"

Shikamaru looked at him lazily "look to be safe I'll use my shadow manipulation technique while she tries to talk to him and if it doesn't work then we'll make a run for it."

Neji's eyes returned to hinata who stood in front of the tailed beast while shikamaru used his manipulation technique. When had she stopped being that frail, frightened girl to become confident and brave? Had naruto caused this too? He couldn't help but feel scared that the only family member he had left could die in front of him or be seriously injured. He knew he was overprotective and she disapproved of it, but if something ever happened to her he wouldn't be able to forgive himself, knowing he could have done something to save her.

"She's going to be fine" assured tenten, holding onto his arm. "If something happens to her we will protect her."

He nodded, holding onto her hand, feeling a little calmer now that she was by his side.

* * *

Hinata looked up at naruto who struggled against shikamaru's chakra. Her legs were shaking and the urge to run away was strong, but her love for him was stronger. she would not falter, not now. "n-naruto."

The nine tailed stopped struggling, his blood red eyes focusing on the tiny person that stood below him. He growled once she got closer, causing her to stumble backwards.

Shikamaru fell down, panting. His shadow technique vanished, letting the nine tailed free. Ino ran to his side, helping him stand. "I… have to …keep going."

"Shikamaru your running low on chakra and you can barely stand." She scolded.

The demon beast stood to its full height, looking down at the frightened girl. He lowered his face down to her level, waiting for her to scream and run away but surprisingly she stood her ground with determined look on her face.

"n-naruto you have to stop this, can't you see your hurting your friends." The fox replied with a low growl, showing his sharp row of teeth. She let out a shaky breath as the fox got closer to her, smelling her scent. She giggled lightly, causing the fox to look at her in confusion.

Why was she not scared of him or attacking him like everyone else? Or the better question was, why was had he not killed her yet.

Hinata sat down and looked up at him "naruto… I know your angry because neji accused us of something we didn't do and that you were always afraid that he wouldn't accept us being in a relationship." The fox growled, lying down in front of her. "But just know that i- she blushed and looked down "I love everything about you and no matter what anybody says, I love you" her pearly eyes searched for his. "I know your in there, please come back." She touched the side of his face but quickly removed it when she felt the palm of her hand burn.

The nine tailed backed away, struggling with himself. He gritted his teeth and dug his nails in the ground "sleep" the voice insisted "n-no" gritted out the blond "I won't let you control me any longer!" he backed away, hitting himself against a few trees that collapsed onto him, causing him to fall down on all fours. He felt the strong chakra start to reside within him again. He felt extremely exhausted and could feel every inch of his body burning as the chakra begin to fade away, revealing his burnt skin. He opened an eye, watching as everyone gathered around to see him. "I…made it" he croaked out, fading into darkness.

Hinata covered her mouth, shedding a few tears. How could a human survive with so many burns on their body?

Sakura placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, he's going to be ok, but I need you to help me heal him." They sat down by the blond and placed their palms near his body as green chakra flowed through their hands. Ino joined in and started healing the blond.

Suigetsu looked around "looks like naruto did a good job destroying half of the woods."

"You shouldn't joke around at a time like this." Said Karin who glared at him.

"It's called sense of humor" he corrected smugly. "But pushing that aside, naruto's chakra seems much more powerful and destructive than any of us here. That could be a big problem in the future."

"I already know that. I don't know what orochimaru was thinking when he gave him such power. Let's just hope something like this doesn't happen again. I have a feeling that next time one of us won't make it out alive." They followed neji who carried a passed out naruto on his shoulders.

Sasuke walked next to sakura, making sure she didn't pass out after using most of her chakra to heal naruto. He couldn't understand how hinata was able to stop such a powerful beast with only a few words. Orochimaru's speech resurfaced in his head. "The weakest emotion is the strongest one of all." Was this what he meant?

He looked over at sakura who laughed with hinata, tenten and ino as naruto unconsciously grabbed neji's behind, causing the hyuuga to almost drop him. She was his weakness, he knew. But he refused to accept it.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I think it's the longest one I have uploaded so far hope you guys don't mind o^o**


End file.
